Taking the NeXt Step
by AgentHaler7713
Summary: Many people say that mutants are the next step on the evolutionary chain. Well they'd be right. Though there are those who want to oppose the mutants. The FOH, the Purifiers and many others. Can this new class of mutants survive the brutality of the cruel outside world. While also having to deal with things such as homework, dating drama and teenage hormones.
1. Prologue - New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution.

Prologue – The First Step is the Hardest

The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters wasn't what it used to be. Not after being attacked three different times and being rebuilt just as many. Mystique blowing the mansion up, the government attacking, and sentinels attacking the institute. That was three rebuilds, all together. In those three rebuilds it wasn't just the buildings that changed or got added onto it was the people within those walls that changed as well.

During the last sentinel attack, they lost the Professor, that was back in 2012. Five years ago. Two years after they'd lost Jean to the Phoenix force. It's been a total of thirteen years since Apocalypse attacked Earth. After that numerous events both good and bad took place. Friends were gained and lost as well as enemies.

Just as the building wasn't as it once was, the occupants within its walls had changed and grown up. The original X-Men back when Xavier was running the place consisted of just six teenagers and three adults. A few month later they'd gained nine new recruits, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Rahne, Tabitha, Jubilee, Amara, and the youngest Jamie.

Scott Summers the field leader a nineteen-year-old teenager at the time was now the co-headmaster of the newly christened Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Who is the other headmaster or rather headmistress, that would be one Emma "The White Queen" Frost. She was once a villain a part of the Hellfire club, she's apparently renounced her evil ways and is on the side of the angels. Not many residents believe her.

She's the only other telepath that the thirty-three-year-old man knows, that was ever on par with Charles Xavier. The only other telepath out there is Elizabeth Braddock, or Psylocke, but she said she wasn't headmistress material.

Kitty Pryde the sweet fun loving pink wearing valley girl was now a grown woman. She still kept her hair up in a ponytail, but that was about the only thing physically that was same about the former X-teen known as Shadowcat.

Now she was going to be a computer science teacher at the institute, but she'd held many names and titles X-Man, Avenger, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (her most current title), and a few others. For instance, she was dating Peter Parker (Spider-Man) so she was his girlfriend. Yes, at thirty-one years of age she still used the word girlfriend to describe herself to her boyfriend the Web-slinging wall crawler known as Spider-Man. Who was also an Avenger for a time. He's gone solo now. Something about a fallout with Iron Man.

Rogue is probably one of the biggest changes out the original six. Rogue now known as Anna Marie to a select few can touch people. She finally gained control of her abilities a few years back. Not only can she touch, but she touched Ms. Marvel once a bit too long, and now she can fly permanently, has super strength and is invulnerable. Needless to say, everyone was beyond happy for her especially her younger brother Kurt.

Speaking of fuzzy blue elf, he's still goofy at times, but he's changed a bit too personality wise. He's a man of faith now, he believes in God and that He created everyone for a reason. A lot of the residents of the mansion have matured become more stoic or serious in the years following Xavier's death and the events after. The things they saw changed them all a lot.

The New Mutants now are yes still called the New Mutants, but that's their team name. They're a far cry from the new recruits they used to be thirteen years ago. Ororo and Logan both believe Apocalypse's first attack was just the beginning for the then young teenagers.

They'd all grown up too, now all in their late or mid-twenties in the case of Laura and Jamie. After they'd all finished high school, Alex Summers included Bayville shut its doors to mutants permanently, a sentinel attacked the high school, again.

In fact, two of former New Mutants are now full-time X Men Magma and Iceman. Seeing as Bobby didn't really see himself as a teacher and Amara didn't believe she had skill or know what to teach. Jamie was a tutor and would be tutoring the incoming students who would fall behind on their studies.

The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning would officially open its doors in September. Hopefully to a new better world. The X Men were going to need all the help they could get with the new threats that were looming over their heads. Also they'd need help keeping track of all the new and returning students for the coming school year. They needed more Faculty members that's for sure. Maybe even a few tanks. All it takes is one step forward, one person human or mutant to make the first move.

* * *

End of the Prologue I know not much plot wise yet, and it's short but that's all I got for the prologue peeps. Tell me what you thought. Hit that review box down below and tell me please. If I get at **least two reviews** I will continue this.

Submission Form and Further Character and Story Information is on my profile. Submit away via PM (Private Message) ONLY don't want to give any characters away do we now. LOL. Have fun submitting I look forward to your contribution.


	2. Chapter 1 - Born This Way

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution.

A/N: Or rather a question do you like the little scene change headings or do you think they mess up the flow the story and make it choppy?

* * *

Chapter 1 - Born This Way

Magneto of course the mutant extremist he was made the first move. He and his Brotherhood attacked Manhattan, New York last year. Further pushing the relations between humans and mutants a part. It was like he didn't want mutants to coexist with humans at all. He was truly a mad man. He just made every other mutants' life a whole lot harder.

Born with genetic mutations that give them abilities beyond those of normal humans, mutants are the next stage in evolution. As such, they are feared and hated, still to this day. Even with all work the late Professor Charles Xavier tried to do, to ensure a peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. It seemed as if it was all for not. Like Magneto had won. He may have won one battle, but he hadn't won the war.

He formed a group of mutants known as the X-Men to fight for the safety of mutants and peaceful co-existence between mutant and humankind. Though sadly he would never see his dream come to fruition.

The headquarters for the X-Men isn't just that not anymore. It is as late May a fully staffed school capable of taking in the young mutants and teaching them how to control their powers. Being a student at Xavier's isn't going to be easy, certainly no cake walk here. No, the students of this school have all the responsibilities of high school, with the added pressure of training to use their powers. Train is all they would do, train to use them and control them. Scott didn't believe in training his future students for combat, like the X-Men had once been. The institute was an educational institution first and foremost. The institute itself had actually been moved out of Bayville, to Salem Center, New York. The new location of the school was northeast of Westchester County, New York. It was a fresh start for everyone. Bye bye Bayville hello Salem.

The new institute had been built, renovated and overhauled just in time for the beginning of the school year in September. This institute now was much larger the old one in Bayville. Able to now house over two hundred plus occupants. The main buildings' areas had been made larger, the kitchen, the two study halls and actually been made to fit multiple tables chairs and even a few couches. A large cafeteria had been added in replace of the former dining hall for the students.

Yet still a small more informal dining area was just off to the side of the cafeteria where the faculty would eat their meals. Scott had taken over the Professor's office and made it his own, it took him a while mentally to get to that point. He was headmaster now he had to. Another one of the rooms on the ground floor had been turned into Headmistresses Frost's office. Classrooms and teacher offices were also on the ground floor.

Since it was the beginning of Summer, most the students who had been at the school a year or two before now were at their homes or on vacation elsewhere. Though there were those few students who were year-round students and called the institute their permanent home for one reason or another. Ava Madison was one of those year-round students. Her dad being a Brigadier General in the United States Marine Corps, his work took up most of his time. Not to say he didn't love his daughter, he truly did, and he'd make visits out to New York whenever he could. It was just hard too with all the rising anti-mutant sentiment. Plus, that buckethead Magneto wrecking half of Manhattan last year.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Circular Driveway

Five nondescript black SUVs came up the circular driveway of the Xavier Institute. The convoy came to a stop in front of the large front doors. Out of the middle car stepped a tall, imposing looking man in a Marine Corps dress blues uniform. Three enlisted Marines came out of the vehicle after him. The left side passenger door slammed shut. "Dad really isn't this a little overkill," Ava said sighing as she shrugged her duffel bag over her shoulder. She walked around the front of the black SUV to stand next to her dad and his two 'bodyguards'.

He glanced at the two Marines that flanked him. "You know why they're here Ava it's for my protection. You understand that I know you do."

"Yeah unfortunately, I do we've been doing this little song and dance for two years." Ava drawled in boredom it was so hot. She couldn't understand how her dad wasn't sweating bullets in his dress blues. Military bearing that's what it was Ava told herself.

This was Ava's third year at the institute, her first time in the new location and expanded building. It felt like the old one in Bayville just a lot bigger. It would probably take some time to figure out where most everything was. It's not like she didn't have the whole Summer to figure it out. Ava would be a junior this year. Ava was seventeen and short for her age only standing at 5'3" and weighing all of 105lbs. Ava had a dancer's body, a slender build, with long dark brown hair usually worn down, though since it was hot she had it up in a regulation military bun. Ava went up to the door and knocked on it.

Logan was headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Having an accelerated metabolism also had its drawbacks sometimes. Especially after an intense workout. He was thinking about what was still in the mansion fridge when the doorbell rang.

Funny, ain't nobody uses that bell if it ain't someone I know... Logan was ready to just mind his own business when he realized that nobody was opening the door.

Grumbling, he opened the door and came face to face with a brown haired teenage girl the same height as him stood in front of a taller man flanked by two enlisted Marines. He knew they were Marines because of their dress uniforms.

"Good to see yah again kid, this yer old man." Logan greeted Ava. Ava nodded her head yes. Logan walked out onto the pavement and stuck out his hand. "Good to meet you-."

"General Michael Madison. Ava's my daughter, sorry we haven't met before, you are-"

"Names Logan I'm Ava's comb-"

"He's my self-defense instructor Dad. I get to keep up with my skills here just like you wanted. Isn't that right Mr. Logan." Logan raised a questioning brow at the teen for a minute but went along with it.

"Right yeah I'm her self-defense instructor, she's one tough cookie this one. Real spitfire she is."

"That's good because-." Gen. Madison said as they walked into the main foyer of the institute.

"You can never be too careful yeah I know Dad and I know I can't always rely on my powers." Logan watched the father and daughter talk. He was also eyeing up the two young junior grade Marines.

"She's a real cowgirl that girl o' yers." Logan remembered his ride with Ava after she just arrived her first year. Gen. Madison ignored Logan's comment and his daughter's riding skills.

"I trust she has been well-behaved? And at the same time, well taken care of? From what Mr. Summer's has told me, it seems there has been some...problems."

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Logan told the taller man.

"You've relocated your school." The General pointed out.

"Dad stop it please, I'll be okay here honest, can you just go now please."

"Ava Nicole-"

"Dad seriously, I love you and I promise I'll be safe and have a great year just go."

"Okay honey, I love you have a great year and make good choices I don't want any phone calls." Ava just laughed at her father. "I'm serious young lady."

Ava straightened up and saluted her father. The older Madison walked up to his daughter and hugged her for the first time since they'd left Washington. "I love you Dad." Ava whispered in the man's ear.

"Love you too, Ava bear." Logan pretended to not hear that particular exchange. Gen Madison turned to Logan hand outstretched. "Mr. Logan it was nice to meet you."

"You too Sir." Logan replied in his gruff manner. Logan watched General Madison and his men walk out of the institute and get back into their SUV's and drive down the long driveway.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Front Gates

A strong broad shouldered helmeted figure sat on a motorcycle at the front gates of the Xavier Institute. He hadn't exactly been told what to do when he arrived and had no idea how to get through those gates. He could break them down as he saw the structural weak points in the framing, but that wouldn't be too much of good first impression the man thought.

The man wouldn't have to wait long as the gates seemed to swing open forward. He kicked the kickstand of his bike up. Before he could rev the engine he saw the black SUV convoy rolling down the driveway and toward the open front gates. There were only three types of people he's known to travel like that. The POTUS, foreign dignitaries and nationals, and high value military personnel mostly officers or foreign military officers. He somehow knew it was later, probably a Colonel or Major or somebody.

That begged the question what would an officer of the United States military be doing at a school for mutant teens. He didn't have much time to think because the convoy was almost all the way to the front gate. He'd better get in there before they shut again. The man revved his bike and sped through the front gates and up the long driveway.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Main Foyer

Logan turned to Ava with her backpack and duffel bag over her shoulder, her suitcase sat next to her. "Need any help with your luggage kid?" Logan asked even though he knew the answer already.

"No thanks Logan, I got it." Ava fished around in her pocket for her dorm room information. Since she was a junior this year she didn't necessarily have to have a roommate. She didn't last year either, but she liked the comradery she found in the girls' she roomed with last year. So, she was sharing a room with two other girls. She pulled out the piece of paper, and then with one flick of her wrist her silver suitcase began floating in the air.

"Alright, just holler if yah need anything." He told the teen, turned back around and resumed his walk to his original destination the kitchen.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Girls' Dormitory, West Wing

Ava easily found her room with her removable name plaque on it. Two other empty slots were beneath her name. For her roommates' obviously. Ava telekinetically pulled the door open with her powers and then stepped into the room, pulling her suitcase along with her. She stared at the surroundings, then shrugged.

'It's definitely bigger than last years. I wonder who I'll be rooming with this year?' she thought.

She decided to claim the bed by window, easy access to outside. She hopped neither of her other roommates were fliers or had animal instincts. Hey first come first serve. Ava plopped her duffel bag and backpack on the bed. Ava found the empty closet that corresponded with the bed she took and started to unpack her suitcase, wondering where her new roomies were.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Circular Driveway

The man on the motorcycle drove up the long driveway and parked in the roundabout circular drive. This was probably one of the largest places he'd ever seen, and he'd been around the world and seen palaces and the like. He dismounted his bike killing the engine and shouldering his rucksack. All of his other clothes and stuff were in the two side saddles on the bike. Having dismounted the bike, you can clearly see the tanned man is over six feet tall. 6'2 to be exact, and it's all muscle baby no fat on the man. Well okay maybe some, but very little.

'So, this is the famous Xavier Institute' Damian thought. 'Shit, I'm so getting lost.' Damian took off his riding gloves and pocketed them as he walked up to the large front door.

Ava had already situated all her stuff in her new room. She was now making her way around the school. Familiarizing herself with her new surroundings. She saw Mr. Summers the headmaster and decided to pester him until she got bored or he told her to leave whichever came first.

It was Summer in New York and she was hot so she was currently wearing it up in a that military regulation bun while complaining about the heat.

"Mr. Summers I'm bored, and it's hotter than a donkey's balls outside." The telekinetic teen grumbled as she followed the taller brown haired X-Man around the interior of the building. Scott didn't bother correcting the teens' language he knew the institute was an escape for her like it was for most of the students here. A chance to truly be themselves personality mutations and all.

Scott stopped walking and turned around to face the teenage girl who was wearing a white tank top and light blue denim shorts, and brown flip flops. "We do have a pool out back Ms. Madison you do know that don't you?"

"Tt yeah of course I do. But it'd be no fun by myself." Ava proclaimed loudly.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to tag along on one of your schemes. Now I really have to get back to work Ava there's a lot that needs to be done."

"Fine, I'll go see yah Mr. Summers." Ava lifted up off the ground a little and flew out of the main foyer and out the front doors. Almost knocking down the tall tanned and handsome man that was standing on the opposite side. "Whoa sorry Sir guess I should work on my landings huh."

Damian wasn't actually knocked down he'd firmly planted his feet, and ducked. "I think that'd be a good idea Ms. Do you know where I can find Mr. Summers? I'm one the new teachers."

"Oh, yeah he should be in his office, it's just down the hall when you enter the foyer, first door on your right." Ava informed the battled hardened man. That jagged scar on his face sure looked like an IED explosion wound.

"Thank you Ms." Damian replied and made his way into the sizable building.

* * *

Xavier's Institute – Headmaster Scott Summer's Office

Damian easily followed the girl's instructions and found himself standing outside the Headmaster's office. He kind of felt like a kid again standing outside the principals' office. He knocked once and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Scott called. He'd been going over the student applications and also faculty resumes when he heard a knock at his door.

Damian walked into the office and looked around at the furnishings, very lavish and upscale. Not what he expected for the man sitting behind the desk. One Mr. Scott Christopher Summers. Headmaster of this fine institution. "Ah Mr. Haler I presume." Damian nodded.

"Yes Sir." Damian answered respectfully. He was stood at parade rest a habit he couldn't quite break. Even though he'd been at SHIELD for the past few years. SHIELD was a government run paramilitary organization.

"No need to call me sir, Mr. Haler, I'm not your superior."

"Right sorry force of habit."

"I've just been reading through your resume very impressive. Military service and then S.H.I.E.L.D. and you managed to get your credentials too."

"I needed something to do after the Corps honorably discharged me. S.H.I.E.L.D. was the next best option, plus Colonel Fury liked my skills, both kinds."

"Well I can assure you Mr. Haler that your mutant abilities will be a true asset here. Ms. Frost the co-headmistress here agrees with me."

"She's a telepath right?" Damian asked warily.

"She is." Scott informed the black-haired sharp blue eyed man.

"Keep her out of my head and we shouldn't have any problems." Damian told the brown-haired man seriously. The thing Damian hated the most about his new 'boss' so to speak was that he couldn't see his eyes behind those damn ruby quartz glasses. Apparently they stopped strong concussive optic blasts. He'd love to see those puppies in action.

"I'll be sure to inform her." Scott stood up from his desk and walked around it to stand in front of Damian. He stuck out his hand that had a key in it, along with a slip of paper. "It's good to have you on staff Mr. Haler, we hope you enjoy your time here." Scott shook Damian's hand. 'Strong grip.' Damian noticed. That was good.

Damian put his left hand over Scott's right firmly. "Good to be here sir. Uh I mean what do I-"

"You can call me Scott or Summers."

"Call me Adonis." Damian showed his pearly white smile.

* * *

That's Chapter 1, hit that review box down below and tell me what you thought. Comments, questions, plot suggestions. What subject do you think Mr. Haler teaches? What do you think of Ava what's your impression of her? Two reviews per chapter makes me write faster and get the next one out to you all.

 **My two OC's**

Damian Haler

Ava Madison


	3. Chapter 2 - A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution.

A/N: This chapter takes place the same day as the last chapter.

 _Italics_ are telepathic thought.

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Whole New World

Xavier Institute, Salem Center New York – Late Afternoon

The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning was all about new beginnings and fresh starts. Hope and dreams of a better tomorrow. Those were false hoods planted into mutant kids heads to make them sleep better at night. That world wasn't really all that bad of place, mutants could in fact live in a peaceful cohabitation with their human brethren. That was a lie though a big fat lie, fed by teachers and parents alike.

Alas there were those like Scott Summers and Emma Frost who actually believed in those falsehoods. Still believed in the late Charles Xavier's dream. Damian dressed in his dark wash denim boot cut jeans and tight fitting black t-shirt and cowboy boots had just exited Summers' office. 'Might as well as see where I'll be staying for the foreseeable future.' He thought as he made his way back out to his bike to grab the rest of his kit and belongings.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Circular Driveway

After Logan had grabbed a bite to eat in the kitchen and then gone up to room to shower and change he decided to he wanted to go on a ride. To explore the city of Salem Center a bit. Anything to get off campus. Logan pulled his motorcycle out of the garage when he saw another bike sitting in the driveway.

It was nice bike too, I mean it wasn't a Harley like his, no this was built more for speed. It was hot rod red. It looked custom made too. Logan stopped staring long enough to look up and see a younger man approaching him. Okay he was probably in his early forties, but compared to him, that was young. The man was well built broad shoulders, set jawline, a nasty lookin' scare running down the left side of his face.

"This your bike?" Logan asked as the tanned man got closer.

"Yep this is my baby." Damian answered the shorter man. Damian was smart he knew looks could be deceiving that big things came in small packages. It sure looked like this guy packed a punch, in his short stocky yet muscular frame. Then it hit him, this was the guy, this was Wolverine the man that General Fury never shut up about. "You're James Howlett, Logan, the Wolverine."

Logan had only just learned of his full name two years ago, it was still odd to hear people call him James. He'd been going by Logan for so long. "That's me what's it to yah Bub."

"Nothin' nothin' just like to know who all the players on the field are if you know what I mean. Haler, Damian." Damian stuck out his right hand for the shorter man to shake.

Logan took it. "Guess you already know my name. Summers' said we got a new guy who was former S.H.I.E.L.D. and Marine Corps too huh. I knew a couple of Devildogs back in the day."

"Yes, I am a Marine and former S.H.I.E.L.D. special operative yeah."

"Special huh." Logan raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. A normal civilian wouldn't have caught it, but Damian did.

"Yeah, real hush hush top secret, I kill you if I tell you, you know the deal I'm sure." Logan gave Damian another once over seeming to size him up. It looked like Damian had passed the test as Logan let out a laugh.

"Fury must have got you good didn't he. A young guy like you." Damian let out a sigh of relief.

"Next logical step after the Corps." Damian's default answer.

"Well it'll be good to have another guy around who really gets it." Damian just nodded.

"Nice meetin' you Wolverine."

"You too Haler." Logan cocked a leg over his bike started it up and revved it up and sped down the driveway. Damian shook his head slowly, living with the Wolverine sure would make life here at lot more interesting, and about ten times more difficult. He'd only read numerous files and seen video footage of the other mans' berserker rage. It, he was something else truly. No animal man really scared him though. He'd fought bigger and tougher guys, how big and bad was the mighty Wolverine anyway.

Damian walked his bike the short distance to the garage and parked it. He retrieved all of his belongings off his bike, shouldered a duffel with his rucksack and carried the other duffel in his right hand. As he was making his way back to the front door he saw the brunette-haired girl from earlier. Ava was her name, telekinetic, seventeen, had a thing for horses. Damian rattled off quick fast facts in his head.

"Ms. Madison mind giving me a hand here?" Damian asked politely.

"Oh of course sir." Ava replied telekinetically opening and holding the door for him. "What's your name sir. If you don't mind me asking."

"No of course not after all you are going to be in my class come September." Damian said with a smile.

"What class would that be?"

"Now wouldn't you like to know. My name though is Damian Haler. That's Mr. Haler to you Ms. Madison are we clear."

"Yes sir, of course sir."

"Good I'll be seeing you around campus then I've got some unpacking to do. Have a good afternoon Ms. Madison."

"Yeah, you to Mr. Haler." Okay now Ava was slightly weirded out by one of her new teachers. Even though he was kinda cute and maybe even cool, even with that scar. It made him look all the more rugged and the way he was just talking. Seriously mysterious. Not creeper vibe, but definitely mysterious for sure.

It was nothing probably, this probably just proved she shouldn't eat jalapeno pizza before bed.

Damian continued on his way toward the elevator on the first floor. His new accommodations were on the third. All the faculty had suites on the third floor. The second floor housed the current students, graduates and guests, and the first floor had all classrooms and teacher offices, plus the teachers' lounge.

The elevator dinged open and Damian came face to face with a blue man or rather ape man. "Oh sh-"

"I'm sorry I startled you, I get that reaction a lot still." The ape man spoke. Damian realized he was holding the elevator for him.

"Right uh sorry about that, thanks just wasn't expecting someone-"

"Blue and furry. It's quite alright you must be one of our new faculty members Damian correct."

"Yes that's me, and you are?"

"Henry McCoy my friends call me Hank others call me Beast. I teach 9th grade earth science and chemistry."

"Interesting, molding the minds of tomorrow's future huh doc."

"How did you?" Hank started.

"The lab coat." Damian replied simply as both men rode the elevator up to the third floor.

"Yes right. Sometimes I forget I'm wearing it." The elevator dinged and both men stepped off the elevator. "What suite are you in." Damian rattled off the number from memory. "Ah that's right next door to me and across the hall from Logan."

Coincidence, Damian didn't think so. He didn't believe in coincidences. He was placed right next and across the hall from the only two other people who had super human hearing. Wonderful.

"Something the matter Damian?" Hank asked.

"Oh no, I met Logan outside he was admiring my bike. Real chatty Cathy that one."

"Yes Logan can be a tough nut to crack, but once you do he's really not as bad as he seems." They arrived at their destination. "If you ever need anything Damian my doors always open, or if you can't find me in my room I'm most likely down in the lab or medical bay as I am the onsite physician for everyone currently see as we don't have a school physician or nurse yet."

"Okay, thank you Hank."

"Not a problem at all my friend." Hank turned the knob of his door and disappeared inside his room.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Third Floor – Faculty Suites – Early Evening

Damian fumbled around for his key on his person. He knew he had it somewhere. "Damnit where'd I put the damn thing." Damian was grumbling to himself and wishing he had more than two hands at the moment. He heard a door open a little ways off and the click clack click clack of high heels on the hard wood floor. They movement suddenly stopped. Damian looked up to come face to face with the one and only Headmistress Emma "The White Queen" Frost. The telepath, General Fury had warned him about.

"May I help you Mr. Haler, you seem to have your hands full." Emma offered quite politely. Emma Frost was blonde tall and gorgeous, all men wanted to be with her and all women wanted to be her. She was dressed very provocatively for a school setting in a white top that showed off her midriff and white pants, as well as white high heeled shoes.

"Damn woman are you the Headmistress or a call girl?"

"I'll have you know Mr. Haler I am the headmistress of this school and you'll treat me with respect." Emma demanded.

"Right like that'll happen." Damian sneered sarcastically. "You see I got my own ways of knowing things Frost, I know your history and there ain't no way in high hell I'll ever trust you. I'll tolerate you, but not trust you."

"Well it seems we've made our stances clear. Have a good evening Mr. Haler." Emma told the taller man. Damian looked back to his door and Emma turned and left and saw it had to been opened.

"Hmm, that'll get her off my back for a while, and now I can get to work." Damian set all his stuff down in the little entry and shut the door to his suite behind him. Off to his right was kitchen area, with microwave sink and refrigerator. He walked further into the suite and saw that the kitchen was actually well stocked with the basics.

The small living area was just that, though there was TV and a couch an armchair and a coffee table. Honestly what more did he need. This was definitely more luxury then he'd been used to in the past years he'd been with S.H.I.E.L.D. and then before that in the Marine Corps. He had an apartment in Manhattan for ease of convenience to work, but I guess know he'd just use it for whenever he wanted to get away from here.

Damian walked back to the front of the suite and grabbed the bags and headed to the only other room he hadn't fully searched his new bedroom. It was a decent size with the queen size bed in the middle of the room up against the far wall. A nice chestnut night stand on the right side of the bed. A set of chestnut drawers and a mirror stood opposite the bed. On the left wall was a closet. His room also had a balcony window access which would be perfect for those late nights out. He didn't want to have to use the front door after all.

Damian took one look around the room, and sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed. "Trouble in paradise Boss."

Damian looked up at the ceiling swiped his hand through the air, a blue screen illuminated his vision. Or more precisely a light blue screen with the image of partner Nick Spencer on the holographic screen. "Hey Spence, I'm fine finally got some time alone, I've been surrounded all day pretty much."

"Days not over yet man. So any good-looking women there." Spence asked.

"Ahh dude it's my first day, and I've got more important things to worry about then my romantic life."

"Uh huh right."

"Spencer seriously focus did you get it or not?" Spencer held up the TOP SECRET manila file folder.

"Great you know what do."

"Of course Boss, really no hotties over there?" Spencer tried asking again.

"Spencer I'm hanging up now. Haler Out." Damian swiped at the at blue screen in the air and it disappeared. Damian rolled over on his bed and saw the time, almost chow time. Damian decided him wanted to freshen up a bit for dinner, he had been riding all day to get here after all.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Third Floor – Faculty Suites Hallway

Ava finally found Mr. Halers' room. Her interactions with the new teacher had been few and they'd been a mixture for sure. She drew a breath and knocked on the wooden oak door. "Mr. Haler are you in there?" Ava called out.

She got no response. She tried the door, it opened no use of her powers needed. "Mr. Haler." She called out again. She walked through the suite, until she came to the bedroom door. It was open a crack. She could hear the shower running. She peaked in, and saw her new teacher, in nothing, but a big fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. "Uh Mr. Haler?"

Damian turned around slowly at hearing the voice. "Ms. Madison, I was told students weren't allowed in the faculty suites." Damian informed the teen.

"I know, but I called out and there was no answer, and your door was open so."

"So you thought it was okay to just come on in." Damian asked his muscled arms crossed over his equally chiseled chest. He was true Adonis. If Ava wasn't embarrassed she'd be drooling over the body in front of her, probably.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Haler, really I shouldn't have come in I apologize sir." Ava told her teacher without trying to look at his chest or what was beneath that towel.

"Right see that it doesn't happen again, Ms. Madison." Damian told her sternly.

"Yes sir, oh I actually wanted to tell you that dinner was being served if you wanted to come down. It's buffet style during the Summer."

"Okay, thank you Ms. Madison. I'll be down shortly."

Ava couldn't get out the suite fast enough. Most embarrassing moment of her life ever.

Dinner was fairly tame, and Damian got to meet a few more of the faculty members, Warren Worthington, Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau to name a few.

* * *

Xavier Institute - Back Patio

Scott and Damian were both seated on the back patio empty beer bottles on the table. "So how are you settling in? Good I hope?"

Damian looked over at Scott with his ruby quartz glasses firmly placed on his face. Frost had actually told Damian that Scott's eyes were brown. Still that didn't make him any happier. The eyes could tell a lot about a person not just if they were happy or sad or mad.

"Oh yeah I'm settling in just fine, much bigger and nicer then my last accommodations at S.H.I.E.L.D. A whole suite to myself."

"That's good to hear. Emma never told me why you accepted the job offer."

"Oh she didn't did she. That's because I never told her why I accepted, I don't need too."

Scott looked at Damian an eyebrow raised. "Relax Summers, I'm a good guy you can trust me, it's not like an assassin or mercenary or something right."

"Right, goodness knows we've had enough of those kind of attacks the school and kidnappings of students before."

"Speaking of students, how many do you think you'll have this school year?"

"Close to a hundred or so if I remember reading the roster right."

"Wow that many should be an interesting year then, I suppose."

"I'd count on it Damian it's always an adventure here."

"And you I hope I survive the experience huh." Scott looked at Damian rather worriedly. "Chill Summers just a bit of S.H.I.E.L.D. humor. You can take the Agent out of S.H.I.E.L.D. but you can't take the S.H.I.E.L.D. outta the Agent and all that."

"Right. You were joking."

"Yeah I was get that stick outta your ass man. Hey look Scott it's getting late I'm going to hit the rack, get some shut eye." Damian pushed his chair from the table collected both beer bottles and headed inside.

Scott was left alone outside with his thoughts of the newest faculty member. His powers sure would be an asset to the students and his natural and learned military skills sure would come in handy.

 _Scott darling are you coming to bed soon._

 _I'm coming Emma_

Scott stood up from his chair and cracked his back and his neck it'd been a long day. Yet still longer ones to come, and he too headed back inside the school to head to bed for the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 2, hit that review box down below and tell me what you think. Comments, questions, theories of any kind. Random thoughts. Let me know. Still in need of OC's both faculty members and New and Returning Students.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Road Less Traveled

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution. Nor any other Marvel Characters that may or may not show up. Clint is deaf in my story just like how he was in the comics. So he uses lip reading and sign language. He is 80% percent deaf in both ears. He wears purple hearing aids. He has a dog named Lucky, Lucky the pizza loving dog.

 _Italics_ are telepathic speech

'' are character thoughts

 **bold is sign language**

A/N: In Progress Accepted Characters List will also be on my Profile Page. Creators can create more than one OC. Only stipulation is you have to create one for the opposite gender if you are going to try and create another character. So if you gave me a male first you have now have to create a female and vice versa.

* * *

Here's who's accepted so far. I'm aiming for 12 Students Total. 6 Returning Students and 6 New Students

 **New Students - Males**

New Student Leo White Age 16 created by Ryzlow

New Student: Alastair Geneva Age 15 created by kazumiokazaki

New Student: Axel Wolfe Age 16 created by Flaming Fate Zero

 **New Students - Females **

New Student: Kyoto Aiko Maki, Age 15 created by So hard to choose usernames

 **Returning Students**

Returning Student: Naima Hadad Age 17 created by ethereal skies

 _Returning Student: Ava Madison Age 17 created by AgentHaler7713 (ME)_

Returning Student: Charden Duvall Age 19 created by LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green

 **New Faculty Members **

New Teacher: Karoshi Shia Tsuchida Age 38 created by Deadly Animals Are Cute

I am still accepting OC's, even though I'm introducing a few OC's here. I need 1 Male New Student, 2 Female New Students and 1 Returning Female, as well as 2 Returning Male Students of the age range 14-18. I want some younger students but I also want some older. Also 2 Power development teachers as well as a Physics teacher.

* * *

 **Question Time:** Send answers through PM titled – Chapter 3 Q&A

Students (Does your OC want to be an X-Man? (Yes or No, and explain your answer)

Student and Faculty (Do you believe in Xavier's idealistic dream of mutant and human cohabitation, answer in your characters' perspective first person POV.)

Students: What does your OC want to do after they graduate from Xavier's? (Again answer in your OC's perspective please)

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Road Less Traveled

Xavier Institute – 2 Months Later, Conference Room just off of Headmaster Summers' Office

It was mid-Summer the end of July actually, Damian had been at the institute for two months now. Not much had happened nothing really noteworthy anyway. More students had been arriving as of late, that was to be expected though. School was going to start up the month after next. Damian had gotten to know the rest of the faculty quite well. Rogue and Remy were dating, Rogue was one of the X-Men's major powerhouses next to Wolverine. Now that the southern belle could fly had super strength and was invulnerable, plus her regular power absorption powers. If he had to rank of all them he'd put Wolverine at the top, and Angel at the bottom.

That guy was also just a pain in his ass. Mr. I value intellectuals over experience and skill. 'We'll see who wins in a fist fight, bird boy.'

Damian was currently in the conference room just off Summers' office, with a handful of the main teaching staff. He was actually the last one to enter. He'd never been late anywhere a day in his life. This was feeling like a step up, and if there's one thing Damian hated it was being set up.

Logan shut the door behind Damian. "Have a seat Mr. Haler." Scott instructed him. Damian does so obediently. Damn his military training, he does not see Summers' as his superior he does not no way.

"What's going on Summers this some sort of intervention, hate to break it to yah, but there's nothing to have one about I'm squeaky clean." Damian said rather coolly.

"That's exactly the point Mr. Haler you're too clean for a mutant. You can't possibly be one."

Damian still held his cool. "Excuse me, Mr. Summers what'd you just say."

"You heard me, every mutant I know has some sort of past tragic or otherwise, every single one of us in this room can tell you a different story about themselves can you?

Damian threw his hands up in the air. "Oh for crying out loud are you serious Summers. You are good you thought you'd catch me out in a lie well played."

"Well can you?" Scott leaned forward and rested his arms on the wooden table.

"Of course I can, but then I'd have to get rid of you, permanently. I'm a former government Agent. I'm entitled to my secrets, I'm entitled to a damn private life."

"That may be so, but we here at the institute have the students interests and well-being at the forefront. You once told me a month ago to trust you, that you weren't an assassin or mercenary, how do I know that that's true?"

"Guess you'll just have to take my word for it. I'm not an assassin or mercenary here to kill any of you. If I were sadly you'd be dead already or at least struggling to put yourself back together." Damian aimed the last part at Logan and Laura.

Logan pushed off the wall and actually sat down at the table next to Damian. "He's telling the truth, I can smell lies and he ain't lying."

"Logan you have met S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before, you were one of them for a time, you know how they are trained in the art of deception. How can you be sure that he is not fooling even you?" Ororo questioned.

Damian was seriously hating getting his objectivity questioned here, of why he was really here. His intentions were pure and good. To teach the next generation of mutants it was that simple.

Logan took in Ororo's words. "The nose knows."

"I too agree with Logan, Mr. Haler is telling the truth." Hank affirmed.

"Great so now that you know I'm not lying, and I'm here with good intentions which is to teach nothing more can I go now I've got lesson plans to look over."

Scott still wasn't convinced. He'd been walking by Damian's room the other day and he heard a conversation, that he thinks he shouldn't have heard. It was definitely code. "What about your late-night conversations and your coming and going at odd hours. How do you explain that?"

'Jeez is he really digging in now. What I do with my time is none of his business.' Damian thought angrily.

"None of you goddamn business is what it is Summers. If you must know I'm talking to friends that are still in S.H.I.E.L.D., they're on overseas postings, our night time is their morning and it's the only time I can call them to catch up see how they're doing."

"And the coming and going at late hours, how can I know you're not spilling secrets to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Damian had finally had enough he slammed his hands down on the table, his rolling chair collided with back wall. "What the hell is with the third-degree Summers' I'm not one of your students, I'm a grown ass man who doesn't have to answer every little question you have."

"You do if you want to stay here and teach." Scott told the other man across the table.

"It's a free country I can have a life outside of these walls can't I? Or is that not allowed am I bound to the late and great Xavier's dream? Am I stuck within these walls?, I know for a fact Logan doesn't believe in it. Where's his third degree?"

"Now hold on there just a minute Mr. Haler." Damian turned his icy blue eyes on the blonde headmistress. Some would say his eyes were even sparking. Emma put her hand to her temple trying to read his mind.

"What's the matter Emma can't read my mind." Emma pulled back as if she'd been physically hit.

"No, no I can't. He's not blocking me like you all can at times, it's, it's like he's immune to telepathic probing of any kind."

"Well there you go, that's one of my powers, that is what you were going to comment on next was it not?"

"It is a tad strange, how you have been with us for so long and have yet to show any display of your mutant abilities." Hank commented.

"Maybe I'm just shy, maybe I'm dangerous you ever thought of that, maybe I don't want to hurt any of you."

"We're all a little dangerous, even Warren." Ororo pointed out.

"No he's not dangerous, he's not even on the list. Look I never said I'd be one of your merry little X-Men and fight for your cause. It's a diluted dream Summers and you're just too blind to see it."

"So what, you're just going to teach here and what use our facilities."

"You wanna be heroes like Iron Man and Captain America, that'll never happen show these kids that they can be anything and do anything they want if they set their minds to it right?"

"They can be if they have the right guidance and teachers who care about what happens to them."

"That's a real sweet sentiment Summers, but all mutants are ever going to be is feared, disgusted and hated by the humans. All they'll ever be is good enough to be used, abused and made into weapons by the government."

"Now hold on there Damian how can you say that?"

"It's easy for me, without those ruby quartz glasses Xavier invented, you would be blasting people every time you open your eyelids Cyclops. Same for Wagner if Xavier had never invented that image inducer you'd literally be a shut in, or worse be burned a stake for resembling a demon. My powers if you can even call them that I can pass off as learned skills or highly militarized training. I can pass for normal any time I want to."

'When I'm not using my powers at full capacity that is' Damian thought to himself. The point was he didn't sign up for this didn't sign up to be some freedom fighter for mutant rights. 'Didn't they already have a mutant S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned team like that anyway.

"And the rest of us can't sugah." Rogue questioned the tall black haired man.

"Well if you really want to know, you could some quite easily, but you've all become public figures some way or another the media knows your faces your powers, you're X-Men. Me, I'm not and never will be an X-Man, that's just my choice."

'My job's dangerous enough as it is without adding crazy mutant maniacs like Magneto to the list.'

"Speaking of powers, what are yours Haler if you're so dangerous." Rogue asked.

"I never said I was dangerous Rogue, I said I could be. You don't know if I really am though. If you want to find out go ahead and touch me. Absorb my powers, find out what I can do."

Rogue looked a tad nervous at his bold assertion. "Ah don't know."

"That's right, there's a little drawback to your powers ain't there. You don't just absorb a mutants' powers if they're a mutant you get their memories too."

"Ah do." Rogue confirmed.

"Well I wouldn't want you to do that, my memories aren't so nice, I wouldn't want a sweet southern belle like you to witness the horrors I have, what I've done."

"Ah've been inside Logan's and Magneto's head I doubt anything you have seen is worse than that."

"It's not what I've seen it's what I've done, who I've interacted with plus I wouldn't want you to have nightmares, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me at all."

Rogue blushed slightly and Remy saw he didn't like Haler flirting with his girlfriend.

"You better watch yourself homme. Remy don't like what you be sayin'"

"Yeah I'm getting that vibe around here, maybe I should just leave never come back, I'm sure you can find another Phys Ed., teacher of my caliber." Damian had moved his chair back, and pushed it back gently. He walked to the door of the conference room pretty as you please. No one stopped him. He had his hand on the door ready to turn it. "Have a nice life Summers'" Damian turned the doorknob and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Well, that went well One-eye nice job." Logan told the headmaster.

"Shut up Logan." Scott retorted. "Meeting adjourned I have another meeting with a prospective teacher in a couple of minutes" Scott informed the others. He shrugged and sighed, "Now we know even less about him then when he arrived. His military records and his S.H.I.E.L.D. files are useless they only give us the bare bone basics."

"I believe him." Laura said speaking up for the first time. Everyone looked at the young black haired 'daughter' of Wolverine. She was seated at the far end in a simple black tank top and a green cargo pants, and matching black combat boots.

"You believe all that what he says." Logan asked his daughter.

"I do, and why can't any of you." Laura too got up from her seat at the table and walked out of the conference room.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Hallway just off the Main Foyer

Damian needed to blow off some steam now. Not here he couldn't do it here. He'd ran upstairs to his suite grabbed what he needed and headed back downstairs. Making sure to lock his suite when he did. He pulled out his phone, and hit the number 2. "Hey B. You busy? No great, meet me at the usual place we need to talk." Damian hit the end call button on his phone and continued walking through the hall, black backpack slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Main Foyer

Warren had been one of the few who had opted out of the faculty meeting. He'd volunteered instead to escort Dr. Tsuchida to Headmaster Summers' office. Warren heard the door further down the hall slam shut, and heard the man before he saw him.

"Ah Damian what a pleasure it is to see you." Warren called out to the other man. His other traveling companion didn't look up at Warren to see who he was speaking to. He just admire the pictures and décor along the way.

"Shut your smug face Worthington." Damian called as he made his way past Warren and the sick looking younger man. 'Must be the new prospective teacher Summers' was talkin' about.' As Damian past the two the hallway became quiet once again. Though the roar of a motorcycle engine could be heard in the background.

The main foyer and grand hallways were silent as a rather sick looking man was helpfully guided to the headmaster's office by one Warren Worthington III, that is if the word "guided" was an appropriate one. The man with gray-black hair trailed ten feet behind and based on his overall frazzled and exhausted appearance, a passerby would be forgiven if they thought this unknown man was stalking the Angel. But if any passerby truly had those thoughts, it would instantly be dashed upon witnessing Warren turning around every few seconds to chat, all while beckoning him to hurry up.

"You seem like a person who would appreciate hard work and detail." The Angel said, stopping to point out an expensive looking and wonderfully ornate vase. He chose to ignore the fact that the man had taken half a minute to move an astonishing two feet and was too far away to properly see the details. "I had that vase specially ordered from the best potters. Made a dent in the bank account even for me but the institute deserves the best of everything."

"Mm." The other grunted noncommittedly. He didn't mean to be rude, he was just too busy dabbing his eyes on a black handkerchief to contribute something meaningful to the conversation.

"That's a first; most would use a different word whenever I informed them of this fact." Warren replied though not condescendingly. The man he had eagerly offered to help when he spotted him outside the mansion's gates finally moved until they were five feet away from each other. He was also curious to know why the man was gently rubbing his left wrist but he seemed to be paying attention.

"Do I want to know?"

"Ah you see. People normally say "how generous" or "that's kind" but "mm" works." He aimed the Worthington Winning Smile at his guest in hopes that he would lighten up a little. It always works on the ladies; why would men be any different?

"Fascinating, now if you would be so kind as to direct me to the headmaster's office."

It didn't work. Warren's smile faded a little but he complied. The two silently walked down the hall and came to a stop outside the first door on their right. Before the man could enter, Angel stopped him.

"I ought to let you know, it's great to have a person with your caliber of intelligence on the team, Dr. Tsuchida. The other new teacher, he has great military experience but I find that I appreciate intellectuals more." He flashed another smile, a more genuine one this time. It worked because a lightbulb seemed to go off in the aforementioned Dr. Tsuchida's head and his deathly pale cheeks colored a little.

"Stop flirting with me. You should go for someone you deserve; you're too good for me."

Without bothering to knock, he pushed his way inside hurriedly but taking extreme care to avoid touching the other and shut the door in the chuckling Warren's face, visibly flustered.

* * *

When Dr. Karoshi Tsuchida had accepted Warren Worthington III's offer to show him the way to headmaster Summers' office, he didn't expect the other to hit on him. Whether Warren was joking, expressing actual interest, or was simply complimenting him is a mystery. But one thing's for sure; he needs to keep his distance from him, even if the codename Angel was very appropriate. He also didn't expect the headmaster's office to be decorated with such lavish and in his opinion, superfluous extravagance. Perhaps it was another example of Worthington's money and generosity. What he did expect was seeing Scott Christopher Summers peered over the mountain of books and paper reports behind his large mahogany desk.

If Mr. Summers was annoyed that he neglected to knock, he didn't show it. "Ah Dr. Tsuchida, I was expecting you. I'm glad you agreed to give the job offer a second thought."

"You misunderstood, I merely agreed to come here for a further discussion. Shall we continue from where we left off?" Karoshi replied bluntly; Jan would have a heart attack if he found out he spoke to one of the headmasters of Xavier Institute in such a manner.

"Of course, forgive me for getting ahead of myself. Now, I know of your condition and as you have mentioned it is incurable," Karoshi instinctively touched his covered arms at that, "perhaps the problem lies with your mutant powers. Dr. Hank McCoy is a brilliant scientist and researcher and no one knows more about the X gene more than he does."

"Yes, he has been lauded quite frequently in my field of expertise. At least among those who do not hate mutants." Karoshi wished he had kept track of the amount of times Vera gushed about Dr. McCoy's work. Maybe if he could get McCoy's autograph for her; it would be amusing to see her faint with joy. Besides, she'd been feeling down lately, an autograph would definitely cheer her up.

"So let's make a deal, you work here as a teacher and in return, you'll have easy access to the advanced technology and research equipment here at the institute; it's a situation that benefits everyone."

And it is, he was just unwilling to let go of his old job. "Yes, but I request that I'd be allowed to continue with my old job; it's too important to simply quit for this; I cannot let my coworkers down."

Thankfully despite his stern demeanor, the headmaster did understand. "I am well aware of the work you do and it's why Ms. Frost agrees that you will be an asset to the institute. As long as you put the students first I don't see any harm for you to continue with your work."

"Thank you. Speaking of Ms. Frost, is she the telepath?"

"Yes." Scott replied with a tone that told Karoshi he knew where this was going and it was not an uncommon subject.

"Is she aware of what viral hemorrhagic fever is?"

He may not be able to see the headmaster's eyes behind those glasses but he knew what kind of expression he was making. "…I don't believe so." In other words, no she doesn't and neither does he.

"Unsurprising, it's a very rare group of diseases after all. But everyone became familiar with its symptoms and how deadly it can be after Africa was hit with that case of Ebola. If it's not too much trouble, please inform her that she's allowed to rifle through my head if she would like to experience hemorrhaging through her facial orifices. That is assuming the monthly bleedings aren't enough." Forget a heart attack, Jan is going to need an automated external defibrillator when he finds out Karoshi threatened the headmistress.

"I'll make sure she's well informed." Mr. Summers replied evenly and got up from behind his desk to drop a key and a piece of paper on Karoshi's open hand. "I'm glad we could reach an agreement."

"Likewise Mr. Summers. Now please excuse me, I have work to do." With that, Karoshi turned and walked away happy with the way things turned out and that Mr. Summers knew better than to offer him a handshake.

Scott walked over the door and opened it for the newest inhabitant of the institute. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here Dr. Tsuchida."

Karoshi turned back to Scott and just nodded. Karoshi walked down the hall the way he had come so he could head up the stairs to his new living quarters.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Front Gates

Kyoto looked down at the acceptance letter in her hand, frowning as she triple checked the address before looking back up at what was supposed to be her school for the next few years, and maybe even her new home until she graduated.

No, no dad will wake up. Kyoto thought firmly. I'll be able to live with him again in no time. He'll be fine, I just have to survive this boarding school and not accidentally kill myself or anyone else.

Kyoto looked around, wondering just how she was supposed to get passed the tall gate blocking her way.

"You think they'd have them open, or at least have someone here to greet the new students." Kyoto grumbled under her breath, bouncing on her toes as impatience started to kick in. She tugged on her hair as she eyed her suitcase, an idea starting to piece itself together in her mind.

'What the hell', Kyoto thought, taking off her electrician gloves and tucking them into the waistline of her shorts before pulling out her phone and quickly draining its battery life to give herself a little boost of energy. Kyoto grabbed the handle of her suitcase, using her newfound energy to try and throw her suitcase over the top of the gate and scowling when it didn't quite make it over, bouncing off the bars and landing back by her feet. Kyoto backed up a good twenty feet before channeling her energy into speed, sprinting forward and landing a solid kick on her suitcase, sending it flying up and over the gate.

She barely had time to celebrate before she was cursing in Japanese at the pain shooting up through her toes. She gingerly wiggled her toes, deciding that she hadn't caused any horrible and lasting damage.

Kyoto walked up to the gate with a slight limp, grabbing the metal bars with her bare hands as she began to climb it, relying mostly on her upper body strength to haul herself up it. When she got to the top Kyoto straddled it, looking down the long driveway at the school, her jaw dropping at the sheer size of it. She could see someone hurrying up the driveway towards the gate and Kyoto hastily made her way back down, figuring it'd be a bad first impression if she was found sitting on the gate of the school.

Her feet had barely touched the ground before she saw a taller blonde man jogging towards her. She also saw another man who was on a hot rod red motorcycle coming down the driveway toward them. The motorcycle stopped, cutting the engine off. The man lifted the face shield of his helmet. "You okay there kid?" The man asked looking at her.

"Yes I'm fine thanks."

Damian turned to the younger Summers. "You got this mini Summers'?"

"Yeah hey not you too Damian." Alex whined slightly like a child. Damian started up his bike again and careful rode past the girl and Alex out of the institute gates and toward his destination.

Alex's eyes quickly swept over her battered suitcase lying a few feet down the road and the fact that the gate was still shut and locked before Damian arrived, piecing together what she had done. "You couldn't wait five minutes for someone to let you in?"

Kyoto frowned. "It's only been five minutes? It seemed so much longer." She shrugged. "I lost track of time…my phone died."

The man looked faintly amused, walking up and holding out his hand. "I'm Alex Summers, the Projectiles Class Instructor."

"I'm Kyoto Maki." Kyoto went to grab his hand before she realized she wasn't wearing her gloves, hastily pulling her hand back and slipping the gloves back on. "I'm a new student. I uh, I think I'm in your class."

If Alex was surprised by her reluctance to shake his hand he didn't show it. Instead he just nodded and started to lead her up the long driveway to the school, Kyoto stopping only to grabbed her now battered and somewhat dirty suitcase. "Since you're wearing gloves I'm going to assume your blasts come from your hands."

Kyoto tugged on a lock of her hair. "It's a little more complicated than that." She could see Alex opening his mouth to ask follow up questions but was saved from having to explain herself when they made it to the school, Kyoto lugging her suitcase up the steps and craning her neck to take in the entirety of the school. "Whoa."

Alex grinned at her awe and handed her a folded-up map of the school. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

'Welcome indeed' Kyoto thought 'And what was up with that 'Damian' guy Kyoto felt an energy come off of him in waves that was much like her own.

* * *

Westside Rifle and Pistol Range, Manhattan, New York

Damian pulled up to the nondescript building in New York City. To most it looked like any other normal building. Though downstairs in the basement is the only place in the whole city where he can shoot freely. Well here and SHIELD, but he wasn't working with that organization at the moment, and didn't feel like facing certain people either. So Westside it was.

The drive down to the range gave Damian time to think and reflect. Now he wasn't mad at all, he knew firing a loaded weapon angry was not something he would ever do. It was a rule of his just like if you were tired you don't drive tired you take a break and rest. Same thing for Damian if he's mad or has pent up angry he doesn't shoot. Shooting for him was actually relaxing and stress relieving. Ironic right when half his life he was either getting shot at by terrorists like the Taliban or doing the shooting, toward AIM and HYDRA flunkies. A guy finds going to a gun range calming and relaxing.

Different strokes for different folks. Damian pulled his Ducati right next to another Ducati this one black and deep purple in color. Damian smiled he was already here. Damian walked into the building and proceeded down to the basement. Damian proceeded to walk over to the range log and sign his name. He showed his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and an I.D. and range master let him onto the range.

His friend and former work partner at times was waiting for him. The tall short blonde haired man with piercing blue gray eyes smiled at him. **Hey there Haler how is mutant school. Clint signed.**

 **Do not get me started, school has not even started yet and I want to quit I don't know why I accepted.**

 **Yes you do and the reason is very important to you.**

 **Shut up and shoot, same stakes.**

 **Same stakes as always you are going down Haler.**

The two men put on their ear puff protection and their eye protection and both aimed their service weapons at the targets. Bullets were shot in quick succession. That's how it went for the next four hours. Being 'law enforcement' they didn't have a time limit on the range and could be there until closing if they wanted. Both men hit the button on the right side of their shooting stalls bringing their last set of targets up to them to compare.

"Ha I win. Pay up Damian." Clint held his hand out. Damian and Clint both collected their many targets and made their way back out of the range.

"That was good Clint I needed that thanks." Damian threw an arm around his friend.

"Whoa not so fast, buddy pay up." Clint held out his hand once more. Damian grumbled, but reached into his backpack for his wallet and pull out two fifty dollar bills. "Thanks I needed to pay Natasha back."

"Seriously!" Damian exclaimed as the pair made their way up from basement and out onto the street where their bikes were parked.

"Yes seriously you know how scary she can be at times."

"That I do. Thanks for coming to meet me Clint."

"No problem drive safe."

"You too Cupid." Damian revved his bike and sped off down the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Front Gates, Late Afternoon

Damian drove up the street to the school, and he stopped just short of the gates. He saw a family of four. He stopped killed the engine on his bike and pulled over. There were bushes nearby perfect cover. He took out his binoculars, and zoomed in. Three males and female. Wife, Husband, and two kids. Damian was guessing the taller of the two boys was the new student. He was of mixed race clearly, Caucasian and African American. The mother was Caucasian and the father the taller male was darker skinned.

"Final check, do you have all your clothes for the rest of the summer and beginning of fall?" A short woman with long blonde hair asked. She was standing just a bit over five foot five wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse with the sleeves stopping just at her elbows. She had bright blue eyes and a kind smile as she was helping pull a rolling suitcase out of the SUV.

"And do you have your school supplies packed away?" A tall man asked, standing at almost six feet tall with a stark white smile and hazel eyes that narrowed in focus as he reached into the SUV and pulled out a large plastic container filled with towels, washcloths, and toiletries. He had medium brown skin with short cut hair, wearing a light blue button down with cargo pants and dark brown loafers.

"What about our favorite movies?" A young boy added, he looked like he couldn't have been much more than six. He wore a green collared polo shirt and a pair of tan shorts, his eyes were blue just like his mom's while he had the complexion and smile of his father. His black hair was styled in braids that extended to the back of his neck. He had just climbed out of the car and was wearing a backpack that appeared to be a size or two too large for him, wanting to help out with unloading in any way he could.

The target of conversation laughed lightly as he returned to the car from the sidewalk, leaving the slowly growing pile of luggage and containers holding his things. So far the only things he left behind were boxes filled with his school supplies and night clothes. His blonde hair with green highlights along with his bright green feline-like eyes were not the only things that made him stand out among his family. His skin tone was different as well, he was neither like his father or his mother in a variety of ways. His eyes were not blue, his skin was much lighter than his dad and brother yet darker than his mom, and he was shorter than his mother as well.

If it were not for his blonde hair and fair features, most would probably assume that he was adopted. Due to the long flight and drive, he was wearing nothing more than a sleeveless black shirt with a laughing skeleton on the front and jogging pants that had three white stripes along the side. A dark grey beanie sat on his head and if people looked, they could see three green markings on his biceps that looked almost like tiger stripes. He didn't ever bother putting makeup on the markings that covered his arms, but he did still keep the ones on his face hidden away...for now at least. He went over to his father and grabbed the plastic container and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, yes, and yes. And even if I didn't, it's too late now to do much about it." He commented with a shrug before grunting as he bore the full weight of the container bringing it over to the sidewalk as his mother and brother walked next to him.

"But couldn't you just pop away and get it if we close our eyes Axel?" The young boy asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity which caused his older brother to shake his head and chuckle.

"No Aleksander I can't just 'pop' away to get my stuff. We live too far away, just getting there would be so much of a pain I wouldn't be able to do much by the time I got back. Which also means I unfortunately can't just appear at home whenever I feel like it." Sure it was going to be a real change of venue being so far from home, but in a way he honestly was looking forward to the brief separation. Aleksander would have the opportunity to spend one on one time with their parents, something that he'd never gotten to experience for himself before.

"You know son, we could always come by to visit once every few weeks?" His father proposed, walking over holding another luggage bag with a teasing smile on his face.

While Aleksander's eyes sparkled with excitement, Axel almost physically shuddered. He placed down the plastic tote and snapped before pointing a finger gun at his father, his nails painted her black as he hissed and shook his head. "How about no. This school isn't big enough for the four of us." That and I know you'll be too busy getting settled to come down here often anyway.

"I'll be fine. I'll make some friends, take some classes, maybe blow up a car or two, it'll be fun!" He insisted.

His mother rubbed the back of her head nervously as she appeared to have a hard time determining if her son was joking or not, "Right…" she said before setting the rolling bag down and hugging Axel tightly. The same gesture was copied by his father and younger brother, their smaller forms being completely enveloped in his dad's arms. Despite how easy it was for Axel to feel suffocated and that he needed space, he relaxed into the loving embrace. He wouldn't be seeing his family for a while, so he should enjoy what time they had left together.

"/We love you Axel, never forget that./" His mother told him in German, their native tongue that they generally only used when at home or did not want to be overheard.

"/No matter what happens, we'll always be your family./" His father added.

"Thanks guys, Auf Weirdsehen…" Axel said softly with a gentle smile on his face, refusing to let himself lose his nerve and cry.

"What?! But we didn't even get to see your room yet!" Aleksander protested, pulling away from the family hug with a pout before another voice called out to them.

"I'm here to help you all with that." 'What the heck are you doing Wagner going out in the open like that didn't he know someone could see him' Damian thought he wanted to scream to yell at the German teacher.

Before the family could even register the voice, there was a sudden BAMF sound as a blue man with long black hair and three fingers wearing a black suit appeared next to them on the sidewalk. Everyone save for Axel jumped at the teleporter's sudden appearance, because the teen felt it the second the teacher laid eyes on them.

"Guten Tag, I am Kurt Wagner. I teach German at the institute. You all may know me as Nightcrawler from the media," the man introduced himself, bowing slightly as his pointed tail swayed passively back and forth behind him.

He's German, he looks odd, and he teleports...Mr. Wagner is either going to wind up being my best teacher or the worst pain in my ass.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wagner," Axle said with a mischievous grin suddenly from the teacher's right side. His parents were focused on the teacher's appearance and Mr. Wagner made the mistake of briefly breaking sight with Axle during his bow. The surprised man flinched a few inches to his left as Axle extended his hand.

"I'm Axle Curtis Wolfe, we've got quite a bit in common don't you think?"

"I believe we do Mr. Curtis. Vhat do you say we bring your belongings up to the institute."

"That'd be good Mr. Vagner." Axle turned back to his mom, dad, and younger brother. "I'll see you at Christmas, mom, dad, Aleksander."

Axle watched his parents and younger brother get back into the SUV and drive away from the institute front gates. "You'll love zhe institute Axle. It's a place where you can truly be yourself you don't have to hide here."

"If you say so Mr. Wagner." Kurt grabbed as many suitcases and boxes as he could and teleported them along with Axel in toe.

Meanwhile Damian hopped back on his bike and road through the gates once they opened up. He'd had an interesting day and all he'd wanted to do was crash out early for once or at least try to.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Main Foyer

Yet another dull and monotonous day at the institute. Another year starting up, more new students arriving, and absolutely nothing of particular interest to Charden himself. The young man could be seen casually relaxing on one of the armchairs in the main foyer reading another of his novels. He adjusted his sunglasses as he flipped the page and yawned as he noticed the incoming wave of new students.

A girl of Japanese looking descent came in with Mr. Summers' younger brother Alex, along with Mr. Wagner and a boy who looked about sixteen, he also had blonde hair with green highlights. He had a lot of stuff with him. Two other boys also strode into the foyer. They were looking around at the foyers' intricate and delicate décor. Both Mr. Summers and Mr. Wagner left the group of students for a brief moment to attend to something.

Sighing he knew he would probably be roped into playing tour guide, though he'd much rather relax where he was and continue with his book. He didn't have a particular disliking for other students or anything of the sort, but he wasn't the type to try and become real buddy-buddy with his fellow students, and his only reason for being here was to further his control over his power for his own sake. No matter the young man stood up, brushing back a stray lock of his hair he decided he would play a little prank on the new students.

A little hazing never really hurt anyone and he was in a severe lack of entertainment over the break given the lower population of the institute during the Summer holidays, something Charden himself was unaccustomed to when he first arrived given that back in Wales, students rarely got out for the 'summer holiday' until early July and were given six weeks leave rather than the Americans and their nine weeks leave, something Charden found an oddity when he first came to the institute, not that it had any real consequence on full-time students like himself.

He shrugged as he noticed a few of the new students arriving and smiled softly as he pulled out a silver knife from his pocket and slashed a long cut across the palm of his left hand, the blood eventually forming into the shape of a miniaturized Charden made of blood and smirked as it lunged towards the new students, it's face a sort of gentle smile that didn't belong on a thing made purely out of blood that waved at the new students, getting a scare out of a few of them as it spoke in a higher pitched almost bubbly tone, though clear hints of his Welsh accent were evident in the blood replica.

"New students eh? Better get used to things like me, cause there's a whole lot of weirder folks around here." The creature then seemed to be pulled back, seemingly flowing back into the wound before the wound seemed to quickly clot itself and then seal leaving no more than a fresh scar across his hand as Charden closed his book and approached.

The young man smiled in a friendly manner at the new students as once again adjusted his sunglasses and looked down at some of the shorter students as he spoke, again his Welsh accent highly prevalent in his speech. "Ah, sorry about the surprise. I couldn't resist the urge to give some new pups a little bit of a shock to welcome you to the institute. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure you kids will have a grand time here." Charden smiled softly and nodded before turning around. "Anyways, with that introduction out of the way, it was nice meeting you all. I hope to see you kids get a good grasp of control around here. Good luck." And with that Charden promptly nodded his head once and headed towards the opposite direction, deciding that since it was bound to get noisy he would be best off heading back to his dorm room.

Damian walked through the doors of the mansion to just bear witness to the tail end of Charden Duvall's prank. "Mr. Duvall." Damian called to the Welsh born student half way up the stairs.

Charden turned slowly around to face the black-haired teacher. "Yes, Mr. Haler."

"Tell me I didn't just see you use your powers the way you did."

"Ah sir it was just a little harmless prank. The students are okay aren't you?"

There were some nods and other looks of slight disgust. "Just watch yourself Mr. Duvall we have rules for a reason. Are we understood."

"Yes sir."

"Good, go on now." Charden continued on his journey to his dorm room. It was now late in the evening now when most of the institute was asleep, not Damian though, he was wired. He hated it so much.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Kitchen

Ava couldn't sleep. She never could when there were a lot of new people at the school it was weird. Ava was sat in her blue basketball shorts and Xavier Institute t-shirt at the kitchen table.

"Hey kid I know it's Summer and all, but you gotta try and get some sleep." Logan was stood in the kitchen doorway in just a white t-shirt and black sweatpants arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Okay Mr. Logan." Ava got up quietly and walked out of the kitchen. Logan was about to turn around and go back to his rounds when he heard voices. Voices on the roof. Laura and Haler if he was hearing right.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Roof overlooking the pool

"Why do you believe me X, I mean you of all people. I would think wouldn't trust a guy like me as far as you could throw me."

"Because I know what it's like to not be trusted. To be looked down on or looked at in fear because of what you've done."

"Nobody looks at, seriously they do." 'Damn this wasn't good.' Damian thought to himself. Laura nodded her head yes.

"You have to show them you're not that person anymore." Laura told the older man.

"I'm not I'm trustworthy, all the stuff I said was true, Summers' visor, Wagners' appearance, I'm just stating facts."

"Maybe you should stop stating facts and start to get to know them as people. It's like your just reading files of them."

"I'm not it's just, I guess I'm having a little difficulty adjusting being around this many of my own kind." He'd only ever been around six other mutants before, but they were all like him. They were in S.H.I.E.L.D. they knew, what it was like what the world truly was, and took it for how it should be perceived. Not this fantasy world Xavier God rest his soul believed in. All of the mutants that worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. were realists.

Laura moved her hand onto Damian's left hand and cupped it. "You'll adjust just fine, it'll just take time."

"Thanks X you always know just what to say."

"It's what I'm here for Damian, you ever need to talk more I'm here."

'Perfect, that was a lot easier than I thought.' He'd ensnared her hook line and sinker.

* * *

End of Chapter 3 the longest yet and this is just the beginning, hit that review box down below and tell me what you think. Comments, questions, theories of any kind.

 **OC's introduced in this chapter.**

Karoshi Tsuchida

Kyoto Maki

Axel Wolfe

Charden Duvall

A big thanks to the creators who wrote the intro scenes for their respective characters. Great Job everyone.


	5. Chapter 4 - Welcome to the Show

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution.

 _Italics_ are telepathic speech

'' are character thoughts

 **A/N: Still looking for OC's I need 3 New Female Students and 3 Returning Male Students. You still have 10 days to submit your OC's. So gett'em in as soon as you can, peeps.**

* * *

Y'all know what time it is Question Time:

Chapter 4 Q&A – What would you do if the Institute was exposed for what it truly is and you were outed as a mutant? (As of right now nobody but those who need to know, know where and what the Xavier Institute really is.):

 **Favorites – You don't have to answer them all. If you want to go ahead. I can work with either. I promise this'll be the last long Question Time, if any more at all. PM answers you guessed it Chapter 4 Q &A. **

Food and Drink

Favorite ice cream flavor?

Favorite food of all time?

Favorite cereal?

Favorite breakfast food?

Favorite soda or caffeinated drink?

Television and Movies

Favorite cartoon?

Favorite scary movie?

Favorite funny movie?

Favorite TV show?

Favorite classic movie?

Random Questions

Favorite extracurricular activity?

Favorite day of the week?

Favorite holiday?

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Welcome to the Show

Xavier Institute – North Lawn – Front Yard

A blonde boy was snoozing in a tree looking care free his bronzed skin and black claws about an inch and a half long on each finger instead of nails. This is Leo White one of the biggest trouble makers you'll meet. Now most think this is a cry for attention or because he's always angry. Neither is the case he just likes to have fun, his fun just happens to be climbing 4 story or higher buildings, having competitive challenges with friends and enemies alike, naps are a favorite past time as well. He may not do well in school but that's because he doesn't find a point in it not because he's mentally ill or just stupid, though math is his favorite subject and he always gets A's. Now most mutants are here the day they find out they're a mutant.

Not Leo he's only here because last year while being bet he couldn't climb his old school's walls his gloves ripped because he slipped and used his claws to save himself revealing his claws to the world and the private school kicking him out. So here Leo is as a 10th grader in a new school filled with other hormonal teenage mutants nothing can go wrong now. Right?

"Mr. White, you do realize how hard it is to get in to this school don't you?" A man in a blue business suit and a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses asked. This man being Scott Summers aka Cyclops of the X-men but out of his normal uniform and in his civilian clothing as he was at work and a professional.

Leo opened his eyes and glared at the man "Yeah, I know but it's kind of summer so I'm going to finish up my break before I pretend to care about school and it's pointless teachings after middle school." Leo responded casually not in the least intimidated whether or not it's out of stupidity or annoyance is debatable.

"Why aren't you going out and making friends at least?" Cyclops questioned ignoring Leo's attitude trying to be a nice guy. There were a few other new students Leo's age, surely, he could get along with at least one of them.

"I like naps more than people who might irritate me so I decided to do what I liked first then what I don't after." Leo responded carelessly yawning at the end before dropping down the tree landing perfectly on his feet.

Cyclops stared at him before sighing, "At least go to your room maybe meet some of the other students talk to them." Scott said.

"Yeah, sure probably quieter anyways, see you around teach." Leo responded as he walked away from the X-Man.

"He's in for a rude awakening here soon when we start his power training." Scott mumbled to himself before walking off to see how some of the other students were doing.

* * *

A few more new students had shown up today and would be showing up for next few days. It was nice to have the school starting filling with students again. It gave Scott purpose made him feel like he was making a difference, in the lives of his students. One such student was a returning student by the name of Naima Hadad, she was a teleporter, much like Kurt and Mr. Wolfe who had arrived yesterday afternoon.

Naima Hadad was actually probably one of the only girls ever to be excited to go back to school. Her legs won't stop bouncing eagerly as she sits on the train, watching out the window as the world stretches across the glass panel in blurs of bright green and blue. Of course, she's excited to see her friends, to use her powers, to meet new students.

'But something feels off.'

Something felt different in her gut this time around. The exhilaration that she'd always felt is present, but there's an unfamiliar heaviness in the pit of her stomach that's accompanying it this time. Maybe it's just the bagel she ate on the way to the train station. That thing was questionable. Sighing, Naima leaned her head against the window and adjusts the volume of her music. She's only a half hour away from her stop now.

She already sent her bags to the institute. They should be sitting right on her bed, waiting for her, the result of a successful experiment. Yesterday, Naima had proudly managed to teleport both of her suitcases and three bags in tow all the way to her room at school. Sure, she got a bit dizzy afterward, but it's a work in progress. For now, she'll take what she can get. Jamil her younger brother was asking her why she didn't just teleport herself/ to school, but Naima enjoyed taking the train. It's more scenic. Almost peaceful.

The old guy in the seat beside her lets out a grisly, hacking cough, and Naima holds her breath. Almost peaceful.

* * *

Train Station – Redding, New York

Exactly thirty-three minutes later, Naima was stepping off the train in Redding, New York. A few other people mill around the station, but Naima ignored them as she made her way to the nearest bathroom. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was vacant, and hastily locked herself in the first stall. A faucet dripped. Footsteps grew closer from outside.

Naima closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Okay," she breathed to herself. "Let's go home."

She pictured the institute in her mind, the medieval-esque structure, the elegant hallways, the grand banisters and chandeliers that are there to greet anyone who entered. A familiar fuzzy sensation took over, and Naima's limbs tingled. She felt herself fade away, and can't help but smile as she does.

Home.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Main Foyer

Scott was walking back into the school from outside when he saw a teenage girl appear in a shimmering residue left behind her place. The girl was of dark olive complexion, she had a birthmark on the nape of her neck. The girl's hair is dark and thick and looked frizzy. She wore a pair of denim short, a fitted black tank top and over that a red and blue flannel shirt with white sneakers.

"Ms. Hadad." Scott called out to the seventeen-year-old. Naima turned around slowly as she felt quite dizzy from her 'jump' to the institute.

"Mr. Summers sir it's nice to see you again."

"You as well Naima. Would you like some water? That must have been quite a jump for the train station"

"Yes, yes it was, but it was worth it." Naima answered. "I'm okay, I think I'll go to my room, and see my roommate if she is around."

"Okay, but if you feel any more fatigue you go straight to Mr. McCoy understood." Naima nodded her head yes. "And take the elevator please." Naima nodded her head again and began to walk off to the elevator.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Second Floor, West Wing, Ava and Naima's Room

Ava had returned to her room to drop off her I-pod and recharge it. She'd had a good two-hour workout in the weight room. She was all sweaty and gross and in need of a shower. She saw that another girl had arrived...one of her roomies. Well at least the girl's stuff had arrived. Two suitcases and three large bags worth of stuff.

She'd been informed by Storm earlier this morning that one of her roommates would be arriving today. Naima Hadad. Clearly Middle Eastern, but Ava wasn't one to judge solely on a name. She wasn't that type of person. Mutants were just enough as it was just by them being mutants. No need to add on to the hate. Or fear.

What she did know was that she was a returning student, she was a senior actually so it would be her last year at Xavier's. Pretty sweet if you asked her she wished she got to start her last year in a new school building, much nicer then Bayville. That place was the pits now. Ever since Mayor Kelly took office. Ava was glad to be out of Bayville and in a new city. Hopefully it would be a fresh start for everyone. Nobody in Salem Center knew they were mutants nor did they know about the school and who it really housed.

To the outside world, they were just a prestigious boarding school in New York. Nothing more nothing less. But those residing within its walls the institute was much more, no matter the location. It was a sanctuary, it was safe, it was home.

Naima stepped off the elevator on the second floor and started walking to her new dorm room. She passed a few familiar faces, like Kitty, Rogue, and Amara, but there were also a few unfamiliar ones as well.

There was a Japanese looking girl with straight black hair that fell to about the bottom of her shoulder blades. She also had side bangs, and amber colored eyes. The one thing she noticed about the girl as she walked toward her was that she had big bulky electrician gloves on her hands. Naima decided to be friendly and introduce herself to the new girl.

Kyoto was walking through the dorm hall on her way downstairs when she heard the elevator ding and out walked a girl with frizzy brown almost hair and dark brown eyes. The girl was walking toward her.

Naima called out to the younger looking girl. "Hi, I'm Naima. I haven't seen you around before are you new?" she asked.

Kyoto stopped splaying with the little marble balls in her pocket at being addressed. "Yes, I'm new I just arrived yesterday. My name is Kyoto Maki." Kyoto didn't introduce her mutant or codename she didn't want freak the other girl out.

"Nice to meet you Kyoto where were you headed?"

"I was headed down to the kitchen, Ms. Munroe explained yesterday that during the summer there aren't really set times for everyone to eat since there are no classes during summer, also the chefs don't really cook either."

Just as Kyoto said that Naima's stomach growled. She may not be dizzy anymore from her jump, but she sure was hungry. That questionable bagel she had on the train was not enough food for her.

"That sounds like a plan, just let me settle into my room meet my roommate and we can head down in say 20 minutes."

"I'll meet you at the bottom of the grand staircase." Kyoto told Naima. She seemed like a nice girl and she was a returning student. Maybe she could tell her about some of what goes on here at the school.

The two girls parted ways and Naima continued her walk to her dorm. She found her dorm fairly easily having been here at the institute for three years, it wasn't hard. Even though it was a new building and whole new city. Mr. Summers had kept the design pretty much the same as the old institute in Bayville just bigger.

Naima knocked on the door politely. Even though it was her room too, she didn't know who her roommate was yet. She didn't want to walk in on them changing or something. Ava had just stepped out of her en suite bathroom, in nothing but her bra and navy boy shorts, when she heard the knock at her door. 'Must be my roomie, better throw on something quick.'

Ava quickly rifled through her drawers and telekinetically pulled out an olive drab Military Brat t-shirt and, black capris pants. 'Gotta love telekinesis' she thought to herself as she slipped both articles of clothing on over her head and onto her legs respectively she answered the knock. "Come on in."

Naima heard the "Come on in." and turned the knob to the door. Naima looked around the room, and saw that yes, her suitcases and bags had arrived safely, but also, she noticed the girl with wet brunette hair standing in the middle of their room. "Hey you must be Naima, right? Of course, you are that's what the plaque on the door says. I'm Ava by the way."

"Yes, Ava I'm Naima." Naima offered Ava her hand to shake in greeting. Ava walked the few steps toward her and took it.

"Good to meet you Naima, finally nice to have and know who my roommate is. It feels like I've been alone for forever." Okay really it was only a month, but who's counting.

Naima moved to her side of the room, the right side and removed the suitcases from her bed and put them at the foot of her bed. She'd unpack her belongings later right now she was starving. Naima saw that Ava's side of the room was also very neat and minimalist in design. She had single picture frame on her nightstand of who Naima assumed were Ava's parents. A man in a what looked like U.S. Marine Corps dress blues and an older brunette woman. On the walls on Ava's side were posters of bands, but also there was a large map of the world with drawing pins in various countries and states.

Naima decided to invite Ava to lunch with her and Kyoto. "I was about to head down to the kitchen with a new girl I met, Kyoto if you want to join us?"

"Sure, I could eat now let's go." Ava quickly slipped on an old pair of red Chuck Taylors, a hair tie, and her lanyard with her keys and both girls left their room.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Kitchen

Ava walked into the kitchen, pulling her long hair up into a ponytail. This afternoon, she finally found herself with enough time to do something she'd been meaning to work on for a while now...cook up something to deserve her position as snack chef. Kyoto and Naima both followed Ava into the large expansive kitchen.

The three girls noticed that they weren't alone in the kitchen though. Two of the X-Men Bobby and Amara were talking in hushed tones over by the window seat. Amara seemed to notice the three teens first and motioned to Bobby.

"Hi girls how are this afternoon?" Amara asked as if she hadn't just been talking in a secretive manner.

"I'm good Ms. Aquilla thanks for asking." Ava responded politely to older taller woman.

"I just arrived about thirty minutes ago. It feels good to be back home." Naima said.

"I know the feeling, there's no place I'd rather be then the institute. It's been home for me for so long." Bobby said. "What about you Kyoto how are you adjusting."

"Good, I guess, I mean I've only been here one day Mr. Drake." Kyoto answered the dirty blonde haired man.

"That's good Kyoto and you don't have to call me Mr. Drake. I'm not a teacher, call me Bobby. That's goes for you too Ava, Naima okay."

"Sure, thing Bobby."

"Okay Bobby."

"Me as well girls. We may both be in our twenties, but we're not that old yet." Amara told the trio smiling. "Come on Bobby, we have that DR session planned with Remy and Piotr."

"Right, right see yah around girls." Bobby said as he practically pulled out of the kitchen by his Nova Roman girlfriend.

"Well that wasn't secretive or suspicious at all." Naima voiced her opinion after the two older mutants had left.

"You're telling me." Kyoto spoke up. "So, I'm going to say right now I can't cook at all so…"

"Don't worry about it Kyoto stick with me and you'll learn in no time." Ava found a clean apron and slipped it on. "So, what do you two want to eat I can make pretty any lunch time food."

"I'm okay with anything, just as long as it has no walnuts in it. I'm allergic." Kyoto said.

"Okay good know, I won't be baking my world famous walnut brownies then." Ava laughed good naturedly. "What about you Naima what are you in the mood for?" Ava turned the brown skinned girl.

Naima put her finger on her chin tapping it in thought. "How about something Mexican."

"Oh, I have just the thing. Vegetable fajitas. They're kind of my specialty." With lunch decided Ava set to work rounding up the ingredients she needed to make one of her favorite quick dish of vegetable fajitas.

It took some time to find everything she needed, but from then on everything went by smoothly and quickly. She baked a dozen tortillas, and sautéed the vegetable mixture of onions, bell peppers, garlic, squash, and salsa. After a few minutes, she took the cooked mixture off the stove and spooned it onto the tortillas. After rolling these up into fajitas, she set the food onto a plate.

"Viola lunch is served girls bon appetite." Ava exclaimed as she gestured to the plate. Kyoto and Naima both took a plate each of placed a fajita each on their plate.

"Wow these are really good Ava. You have to teach me how to make them." Kyoto exclaimed.

"These fajitas are pretty tasty, I like the salsa." Naima added.

"The salsas from a jar, but okay, glad you like them." Ava then asked the question she'd been wanting to ask since they'd left their room. "So, Naima did you really teleport all the way here?"

"I did, from the train station in Redding, New York." Ava quickly that the calculations in her head.

"Wow that's pretty far. You must have some handle on your powers then."

"Not as much as I'd like actually, but that's why I've been coming here to learn how to master them. To able to go farther and do more."

"So kinda like Mr. Wagner you wanna be able to teleport anywhere. That's cool."

"It is." Naima then turned to Kyoto. "What are you powers Kyoto? Why are you here?"

"I have electrokinetic powers. Though they're nowhere near as in control as I'd like them to be like at all."

"Electrokinesis, whoa you're like Berzerker, you know the blonde guy with orange tips in his hair." Ava explained. "He's a New Mutant, I think he's in Manhattan now."

Kyoto had no idea who this Berzerker guy was. Apparently, they had similar powers. Kyoto took another bite of her fajita and swallowed before speaking. "He's in Manhattan. It's that where the epicenter for Magneto's attack was last year?"

"It was, but the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. stopped him. He's in SHIELD custody now."

"If you ask me girls he shouldn't be alive. He killed a lot people." Charden said as he walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

Charden pulled out a bottle of water and drank half of it in one gulp. Charden walked back out of the kitchen and left the three girls to their conversation. "That's the blood guy right the one who controls blood?" Kyoto asked.

"Yeah way gross if you ask me. I'll stick to my telekinesis and telekinetic blasts any day." Ava told the two. Half of the fajitas were gone by now. "What do you guys wanna do now?" Ava Kyoto and Naima.

"This is a new city, I say were explore it." Naima suggested.

"I that's a great idea get an idea of what here and all that." Kyoto said.

"Then it's agreed we got out into city, I'm tired of being cooped up in here anyway." Ava replied. "Wait just one question how are we getting there?"

* * *

Xavier Institute – South Lawn – Memorial Garden

He couldn't believe he'd never been out to this part of the grounds yet. Sad really, I mean what was he so afraid of. Finally confronting one of his biggest regrets. One of his biggest mistakes. Dressed like he was going to work an Op instead of teach Damian wore black tactical pants, a black sturdy belt, and dark gray dry wick athletic t-shirt, and his trusty combat boots. Black Osprey sunglasses sat perched on his head.

Damian put his right hand on the slab of gray stone. Inscribed in the stone was a name. Charles Francis Xavier – Professor X. Teacher, Mentor, Father Figure. Charles Xavier was a lot of things to a lot people. To most here at the school he was the first three things.

Damian as much as much as his mind hated to admit it. The Prof was a teacher and mentor to him as well. If it weren't for him, he never would've gotten his powers under control. Never would've been able to join the Corps. Learn the things he had. About teamwork. Cooperation and a whole slew of other things.

Then again if he had never met Xavier, maybe he wouldn't be in his current situation. Maybe he could be with his family. Thus, was the life of a mutant especially one of his caliber. It was no wonder Fury made Strike Force X up of the mutants that he did. He wanted his own mutant team one he could have under his command at a moments' notice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in Washington Charles. Maybe if I was you wouldn't be dead right now. You helped me a lot when I was just kid. I was settin' off electronics all over the place you showed me control."

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Damian looked up from the headstone. The rustling stopped. "Though I haven't used my powers to their full potential since they nabbed me back before Frost recruited me."

There a slight shift in the wind and Damian could smell her perfume ever so slightly. "Who nabbed you Damian?" Laura asked as she approached the crouched man.

"Laura!" Damian exclaimed. 'How did he know it was me, I was downwind from him for sure. "How much of that did you hear?"

Laura walked up to Damian and put a firm hand on his right shoulder. "Enough, so Xavier did teach you control?"

Damian looked Laura right in her green eyes. "Yeah, he did. He gave me the tools and skills I needed to move on with my life. I had bigger things in mind than being an X-Man. Still do."

"What are your powers some type of energy based ones. Electricity?" Laura tired questioning and probing. Damian however remained as blank faced as ever.

"Meet me in the danger room tomorrow morning 0300 hours. I'll show you." Damian got up from his crouched position and straightened up. He started to head toward the garage when Laura called out to him.

"Where are you going?" She called out to him.

"To see a friend." He replied back. 'Maybe I can get some answers as to what's to come. One things for sure, it's nothing good. I just hope we're ready.'

* * *

Xavier Institute – Garage

"Wow the institute sure does have a nice array of wheels." Ava proclaimed as she, Kyoto and Naima set foot in the garage.

"It's a shame none of us can drive." Kyoto said.

"Yes, a real shame. I can't teleport all of us only myself." Naima said.

"Well this bites. Oh, wait there's Mr. Haler maybe he can drive us." Ava exclaimed at seeing the dark-haired teacher approach the garage.

Damian saw the three teenage girls and could only guess what they wanted. 'Well there goes my nice drive into the city.' Damian made his way over to the girls. "Hi Mr. Haler. My name's Naima, that's Kyoto and this is Ava." Naima pointed out both girls. "We were wondering if you wouldn't mind driving us into Salem Center?"

"Sure of course I could drive you girls. Why don't you head upstairs and get your purses and what not and meet back down here in ten okay?" The girls all nodded and ran off back inside.

"That's real nice of you Mr. Haler. Just be sure to set some ground rules okay." Emma came up behind the man and told him.

"And they call me the secret Agent. Yeah okay, I'll set some rules. No power usage being number 1 I assume."

"You'd be correct. Nobody in the Salem knows of us as mutants, and I'd like to keep it and the schools' anonymity for as long as we can."

"Right, anonymity that's all well and good, but what happens when the truth gets out. You know what I mean the world knows of mutants sure, but what happens when they found out about the school then what?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Have a good afternoon Damian."

"Yeah you too Frost." Damian watched Frost walk back into the school. As she walked in the girls walked out.

"We're ready to go Mr. Haler." Naima told her teacher. The three girls stood waiting.

"Alright and I know just whose car to take." Damian said with a smile on his face as he walked toward his vehicle of choice.

* * *

Salem Center, New York

"Alright I've been told to tell you girls to keep the power display down. We don't want any incidents here."

"We don't either Mr. Haler especially with my powers." Kyoto said.

"Wouldn't dream of it teach." Ava said. Naima nodded as well.

"Good to hear. I'll be around, so just call when you want to be picked up okay."

"We will Mr. Haler." Naima told her teacher. The girls waved to their teacher and he started the engine of Scott's red and white striped convertible and sped down the street.

"Let's have some fun." Ava put her arms around both of Kyoto and Naima, and led them into the nearest store. A music store.

* * *

Sometime later

Kyoto, Ava and Naima were coming out of the Grind Stone café when they were approached by four boys about their age.

"Hey there what are three hot single girls like you doing out here." Asked one of the larger boys. He looked like a football player.

"I think they want to have some fun." Another one of the lankier boys said.

"Right like we'd want any of your fun." Ava scoffed.

Kyoto was hoping against that the boys would be too stupid to pay attention to her. No such luck. "Hey hey Joey look at that one she's got electricians gloves on. She's gotta be one of them mutants."

Joey turned his head. The tall bulky football player. 'Why's it always gotta be the big guy.' Ava thought. Mr. Haler said no powers, so we'll have to play this smart.'

'Oh, man this is so not what I wanted to happen my second day here.' Kyoto thought.

'I wish I could teleport us all out of her, but then that would out as a mutants. That wouldn't be good.' Naima was thinking of any way out of this. They could fight their way out.

Meanwhile Damian is having a chat with an old friend of his Sierra, in Manhattan. "So, how's everything going with you?" Sierra asked.

"Just great Sierra." Damian answered sarcastically. "I honestly don't know how you could stand Scott Summers. He's so uptight."

The black-haired woman with deep forest green eyes laughed at her friend. "Relax he's not so bad. Just find some common ground I'm sure you'll be good in no time."

"Right common ground. Seriously, you or your brother would've been better teachers' then me."

"You'll do fine, how bad can a bunch of teenagers really be anyway." Sierra said as she drank her ice tea.

"You have no-" Sierra got that far off look in her eyes. "Sierra what's wrong what'd you see."

"Three girls, one with electrician's gloves surrounded by four teenage boys. It doesn't look good."

"Crap so much for a nice day. Take me there now." Damian all but demanded. Sierra looked around no one was looking their way.

"Hold on tight cowboy." Sierra told him as they sped through the city to the girls' location.

"Man, I think flash stepping is worse than teleporting."

"Look are those them." Sierra asked as she saw three girls indeed surrounded by four teenage males.

"Yeah that's them."

"Hey you jerk why don't you just leave us alone." Kyoto said.

"Oh, no that wouldn't be any fun. Muties like you don't belong here. Don't belong anywhere."

"Only place for you is in the ground." In flash of speed thanks to Sierra, Damian was by his students' side in no time.

"Now is that really any way to talk to a girl. I don't think so." Joey turned and came face to with Damian.

"Ah what do you care old man."

"They're teenage girls don't you have anything better to do then harass'em. That's not okay in my book."

They're muties why do you care?"

"Maybe, I don't want to see'em hurt mutant or not kid."

"You're a mutant lover, then you'll share their fate." The lankier teenage boy said. The lankier boy pulled out a gun and aimed it at Naima. Another boy pulled out a switch blade knife.

"No!" Damian yelled and jumped in front of the teleporter taking the few rounds fired out of the gun. Damian hit the ground hard.

"Mr. Haler!" Ava exclaimed.

"Naima, can't you teleport us out of here?" Kyoto questioned the other girl. She could feel her body flow with electrical energy.

"I can't I can only teleport myself." Naima said.

"Ms. Madison, you have telekinesis right take care of the other two." Sierra told the brunette-haired girl.

"Wha how?" Ava asked.

"Does it matter right now do it." Sierra ordered the teen. With one well blast telekinetic blast the other teens were blown back a bit.

The bulkier teen the football player made advances to a downed Damian. "Your times up mutie lover."

"Who sa- says I'm a mutie." Damian's speech was slurring already. Not good. "I'm just like you."

The wasn't listening to any of this. "If you're not one of us your one of them." The boy in a swiping motion brings the knife down and stabs Damian in the abdomen. Then he and the two others continue to beat on Damian.

"No stop you're killing him. Please stop." Ava yelled at the boys.

"Agghhh." Damian yelled in anguish at one particular punch to his already injured abdomen.

"Time to end this." Sierra said putting her hand to her temple. _You boys are going to stop right now. Get out of here, and forget what you have seen here._ The boys ran off.

"Umm Ms. Mr. Haler he's really hurt you've got to do something." Kyoto told Sierra. Ava and Naima were looking over Damian. His face was badly bruised, he had a black eye. What was most concerning to Sierra was the gunshot wound and the stab wound. He also probably had multiple bruised ribs.

"Everyone hold on to me, grab Damian." Sierra told the girls. They each linked arms and Naima put a hand on Damian. In flash the group was gone and suddenly outside the front doors of the institute.

"Whoa if things weren't so bad right now I'd be impressed." Ava told older woman. Sierra sent a telepathic message to Hank.

 _Hank it's Sierra. We gotta problem prep the med bay. GSW to the chest and stab wound to the abdomen. Other possible internal injuries._

 _Sierra who is it? Damian, he stepped in to protect some of your students._

 _I'll get Logan to meet you at the elevator._

 _Roger that Hank._

Ava had already opened the door for Sierra and led her inside. Both Kyoto and Naima were pretty shaken up. Especially Naima that bullet was meant for her. 'That could be me, shot and beat, but he saved me.'

Logan came out of the elevator, and took Damian off Sierra's hands. Emma was also coming down the hallway as Logan got into the elevator.

"Who are you?" Emma asked Sierra.

"I'm a friend of Damian's I brought him here."

"He-he was shot Ms. Frost. And stabbed." Kyoto told the blonde-haired woman.

 _Keep this away from the other students._ Sierra informed Frost. _We don't want to cause a panic._

 _Of course, how do you know Damian?_

 _Not important right now, what's important is Damian getting treated._

 _And he will get treated. Thank you for bringing him to us. You may wait up here with the students._

 _I'm doing no such thing_ Sierra told Frost.

"As you wish Ms. Carson."

"Keep out my head Frost." Sierra told the other telepath. Both older women then led the three teenage girls down to the lower levels.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Sub-Basement Level 1 – Med Bay

Logan carried Damian down to the med bay where Hank was ready to receive him. Hank put him on a gurney and wheeled him into the operating room. "What's his blood type?" Hank asked. Logan did a quick sniff of Damian. There was enough blood on Logan himself and Damian to confirm it.

"O Positive." That was good at least. He could receive blood from a couple of people in the mansion. The infirmary had a full stocked yet small reserve of all the blood types. Logan was just turning back when the elevator dinged and the girls, Sierra and Emma came down.

Logan's previously white t-shirt was covered in blood. It made it look a lot worse than it was. "He'll be okay, won't he?" Naima asked.

"I don't know kid. He lost a lot of blood and took a pretty heavy beating."

"Logan." Emma admonished the short burly Canadian.

"What. We don't know."

"I should go in and help McCoy he'll probably need it." Sierra said. Logan just nodded.

"Logan what are you doing we don't even know her." Emma protested.

"You may not, but I do. And if Chuck were here he'd be the first one to let her down here." Emma wanted to come back with some sort of retort, but didn't.

Kyoto was ringing her hands and Ava was looking like she wanted to punch something. She liked Mr. Haler, he seemed cool and interesting. Now he'd been shot and stabbed and beaten defending them. He didn't even use his powers.

"What a way to start the school year huh everyone." Ava said trying to lighten the mood.

"You girls should go upstairs dinner will be ready soon. Try not to think about it too much." Emma instructed them.

"But..." All three girls started.

"I shall notify you all if something happens, go upstairs with Ms. Munroe and the other students."

"Yes Ms. Frost." The three girls all started to walk back to the elevator. None of them even had time to admire how cool it was down here, because of what happened.

Almost as soon as the girls' left the elevator dinged again and Laura came out looking for her dad. "I smelled blood in the foyer who's hurt?" Laura asked.

"Haler. Don't know how bad yet. He was defendin' a few of the girls while they were out. He bore the brunt of it."

"If this doesn't show Scott how good of person Damian is I don't know what will." Laura said as she went and followed the two other mutants to the waiting area to wait on Damian's condition.

* * *

Xavier Institute Upper Levels – Living Room

Try as the teachers might to keep the current situation away from the students. They failed. Naima was trying to stay positive and upbeat but it was hard. That bullet was meant for her. That guy was going to shoot her.

"I could go down there and help maybe." Charden suggested.

"No Mr. Duvall that won't be necessary Mr. McCoy, and a guest have everything handled."

"A guest who?" Axle asked. He was sitting on a couch with another boy named Leo who was actually rooming right next door to him. He was quiet though and didn't say much. Didn't act like he really wanted to be here.

"Is Haler going to be alright? Bobby asked the resident weather goddess.

"I do not know Bobby. Logan only told me the basics of what happened." Ororo stated. "We should not worry too much it is too early to tell. Dinner is being served in the cafeteria everyone should eat."

The students knew it wasn't a suggestion. Even though it sounded like one. It was an order. Albeit a gentle one. All the students shuffled out of the living room along with a few of the teachers, Bobby, Amara, Remy and Rogue. Everyone else stayed in the living room.

Scott was especially quiet. One of his new teachers was possibly critically injured and the way he'd been acting, well he wasn't proud of it. He couldn't even really be mad that Haler had taken his car to go out in the city. Not without knowing if he'd live or not.

Down in the med bay waiting room Logan and Laura were silent. Emma was the one to break the silence. "This does not bode well at all."

"Haler was attacked and beaten by four teenage boys out of the blue." Logan stated matter of factly. "It was random. He was defending the girls."

"How could this possibly not bode well Emma?" Laura asked.

"We need to find those boys. They deduced through Ms. Maki's appearance that she was a mutant. What is to stop others from doing the same, with others."

"He was attacked unprovoked. The authorities can't prove he's a mutant. He could just be a normal human, who wanted to protect three teenage girls." Logan responded.

"That may be so, but we know he is one us. Cerebro would not have detected him when it did otherwise."

The doors to the operating room swish open with a swooshing sound. Sierra's light blue scrubs were marred with blood. "He is a mutant, and one of my oldest friends, you better pray to whatever deity you believe in that he survives."

"There were complications." Laura stated rather than asked.

"Yes, there were, there was more damage internally then we thought. Hank then came out of the recovery room.

"Though we are optimistic. If Sierra here hadn't gotten him here as soon as she did. It may have been a different story."

"Speaking of getting here. You might want to tell Summers where his car is. With everything that happened it kinda got left."

"I'll be sure to inform Scott of where he can find his car." Emma told the other female telepath. "I've got to go greet a new student." Hank nodded to Emma and watched her leave. Sierra's earwig beeped. She'd forgotten she was wearing it this whole time.

"Right yes, of course I'm on my way. I'll be there soon." Sierra looked at Logan and Laura. "I've got to go…family stuff."

Logan said, "It was good to see you again, Oracle despite the circumstances. Tell your brother I said he still owes me money."

"Will do Logan. Always a pleasure X." Laura nodded at the taller black haired woman. Sierra turned from the two clawed mutants and headed toward the locker room to change and then quickly make her leave from the institute.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Front Gate

Alastair arrived in front of a gate with the name of the institute plastered on top. He took a step forward, and a man placed his suitcase beside him before driving off. Holding the suitcase close to him, the metallic gates slowly opened to receive him. He took the chance to go through the entrance and found himself looking around, feeling a bit lost.

Was he even doing the right thing?

He came here to better control his powers, but somehow, he felt unable to actually go inside the humongous building in front of him. He was fixing to turn around and go home when the sight of the garden stopped him in his doubtful tracks. "A garden?" With a few brisk steps, he reached the garden and went to a bush. He examined the flowers and declared their health as being impressive, meaning the plants were well-taken care of. He took a step back and was fixing to leave while the gates were still open when he noticed an out-of-place pink rose in between a row of red roses. The sight bothered him.

How could nobody have noticed a mistake and put a rose so different from the majority? He would never have done such a thing when it came to his garden. A mistake should be corrected.

He took out his sketchbook and drew the outline of flowers and found more little mistakes that prompted him to stay longer. He didn't want to leave now. He wanted to fix this garden and tell the owner exactly what was wrong with the formation of the garden.

A few hours passed, and a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder "Would you mind coming in? The sun's about to set, and you'll be locked out of the institute. You don't want that, do you?" Emma Frost, a teacher who was formerly a villain, stated with a worried expression on her face.

For some reason, at the sight of the woman, Alastair remembered his mother and had embraced the woman. He expressed his grief for going away and leaving his mother. A small promise was made as he cried. "I p-promise...I promise Mom...I'll work the h-hardest I can and be a-able to look you in t-the eyes again!"

Emma was a bit taken aback by Alastair's reaction at seeing her, but comforted the boy none the less and brought him into the mansion. It was going to be a long night for some of the mansion residents.

Undisclosed Location

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked a worried voice who sat at a round table in the middle of room.

"We-we don't know there were complications, but the doc said he's optimistic."

"He has to be alright. He just has to be." The worried voice said again. A firm hand was placed on the womanly shaped figure.

"I hope so too." Said the distinctly male voice.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 4. Hit that review box down below and tell me what you think. Comments, questions, theories of any kind.

Do you think Damian will survive the night? Will he have any lasting effects of his injuries? What does Scott think of his new teacher now? (I know how I'd feel).

 **OC's introduced in this chapter**

Naima Hadad created by ethereal skies

Alastair Geneva created by kazumiokazaki

Sierra Carson and eluded to her brother (very very minor supporting roles) created by AgentCarson2357 (Thanks for letting me use them Jazz)

A big thanks to the creators ( **ethereal skies and kazumiokazaki** ) who wrote the intro scenes for their respective characters. Great Job you two. Awesome work.


	6. Chapter 5 - Mending Fences

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution.

* * *

 _Italics_ are telepathic speech

'' are character thoughts

Underlined speech is written speech on paper

 **Bold** is flashback

* * *

 **A/N: T** **he design for the metal bracelets Damian was wearing and pulls off are like the one's that Tony Stark wore in the first Avengers movie. Though Damian's bracelets obviously have a different purpose than Tony's did.**

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. Things were a little hectic ever the Thanksgiving break. Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thanks again to my friend the great AceofSpades95 for reviewing and checking for my mistakes.**

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Mending Fences

Day after Attack – Monday 7 Aug 2017. Xavier Institute – Subbasement Level 1, Infirmary

Damian's P.O.V.

The stark smell of antiseptic was overwhelming. I scrunched my eyes at the bright light that was seeping through my closed eyelids. I felt powerless and heavy. I could not move my hand, my head or my body.

I slowly started blinking, desperately trying to open my one good eye and see what's around me. Where am I? As blinding light slowly subsided I could take a look around my surroundings. If the X themed was any giving away I'd say I was in the school's infirmary.

The room was pristine clean yet gloomy. No, lights on natural or artificial. 'Must still be early'. There was a typical hospital bed, IV and monitors beeping. A ventilator machine. 'That's why I can't open my mouth.' Spencer sitting in the lone armchair diagonally across from my bed'. The walls a neutral cream color. 'Wait, Spencer in the mansion, in my room in the infirmary.'

"Finally sleeping beauty wakes." Spencer told me. I gesticulate with my arm that I want to write. "Oh, you want to write?" I nodded my head yes as best as I could. Spencer hands me a pad of paper and a pen. My first question isn't about me it's about him.

"What are you doing here? How the hell you even get in here?"

"How the hell I'd get in here real funny boss. They don't call me Ghost for nothing man. I got worried okay, when you didn't show up at the meeting spot."

"Yeah getting shot and stabbed kinda prevented that. Sorry." I rolled my eyes sarcastically to show my displeasure.

Spencer rubbed the back of his neck at his friends' reply. "So, uh, how are you feeling anyway?" I grabbed the pen again and wrote sloppily.

"Lousy, what do you expect."

"Right sorry."

"Time?" 'I want to know what time it is it's got to be early'

"Time, just after 3 A.M." My one good eye bulged out of my head, eye blown wide in surprise. "Easy, easy. It's all good. I wasn't seen or heard you know how good I am. I just wanted to drop this off for you." Spencer dropped a small rectangular object in my lap. A flash drive. "It has the file from two months ago, digitized just how you wanted it. Hope it has what you're looking for. Hope he takes what's on it okay."

Spencer walked up to my bedside, and put his hand on my right shoulder. "Get some rest okay Boss."

I tilted my head up and to the right where Spencer was. I watched Spencer hit a button on his belt, that would mimic his mutant powers of invisibility and phasing. 'Didn't want Frost to figure out there was another mutant in here after all'. Spencer smiled and saluted to me just before he disappeared in a flash of light.

I closed my one good eye and went back to sleep for a couple more hours. The next time I woke up, I could hear voices around me, just outside my room. Hank and Logan but also Scott and Emma. That was surprising.

They were trying to be quiet, whispering and failing badly. 'Time to have a little fun' I think to myself.

I open my mind just enough for Frost to hear my surface thoughts only. _You know Frost you and Scott would be terrible spies' you guys are loud._

 _Mr. Haler you're awake. And you are-_

 _Communicating with you telepathically, shocker I know, but I don't exactly have a choice right now._

"Emma, what is it? Is something happening? Scott asked.

"Yeah you mind clueing the rest of us in Frost." Logan grunted.

"It is Mr. Haler, he's awake and wishes for us to stop being so damn loud." Emma told her three colleagues. "He also wishes for the tube to be out of his throat. So, he may speak." Emma gave Hank a look.

"Right, yes of course." Hank told Emma and all four of them make their way into my room if their loud footsteps are anything to go by.

* * *

Normal Third Person P.O.V.

The four mutants walked into Damian's room in the infirmary. It really was a sight to see him hooked up to all those wires the two-large blue circular tubes coming out of his mouth. Those tubes were hooked up to the mouth piece of the ventilator. He had a chest tube in as well, a thin clear tube coming out of the left side of his chest to drain fluid from around his lungs. His right eye was swollen shut, and he had bruising on his face. His chest and ribs were wrapped in bandages.

'Why didn't he fight back' Scott wondered to himself. 'He could have, but he didn't'

'Damn Haler you sure took a beatin' for those girls.' Logan thought.

'Maybe there is more to Mr. Haler then we think.' Emma thought.

'I'm curious as to why I couldn't get those bracelets off of his wrists. I wonder what they do.' Hank thought to himself.

Damian tracked the movement of the four with his left eye as they moved about the room. Emma sat in the chair that Spencer had sat in and Logan and Scott stood at the foot of and on the left side of his bed respectively. Hank walked up to his right side with a suction and began suctioning down the tube first. After he suctioned the tube, he suctioned down Damian's mouth to clear any secretions that had accumulated. Lastly the cuff that was inside Damian's trachea was deflated and the tube was able to be taken out.

He coughed violently for a minute. His throat was sore as anything. "Wa-water." Damian rasped. Hank filled a cup of water and handed it to Damian. He drank it in one long gulp.

"I'm glad to see you awake Damian you had us all worried." Hank said.

"Ha, don't make me laugh Hank it, it hurts." Damian told the blue furred doctor.

"We really were worried about you Damian. What, what you did yesterday it was selfless and honorable." Scott said.

'Worried about me ha, more like worried about your perfect image.' Damian thought to himself. he instead said aloud.

"I can sense a but coming Summers. So, what is it? No let me guess you want to know what I can do what my powers are."

"That would be quite nice of you Mr. Haler." Emma stated in her oh so eloquent tone.

"Okay, I'll show you what I can do. Well via some help from you Frost." Damian almost sounded defeated in a way as he said this.

Emma was shocked, but she didn't show it. Here Damian was willingly going to allow her into his mind. "Just so you know I hated doing what I did. I didn't enjoy it. Link us all up. I don't want to explain this verbally."

"We won't judge you kid. It'd be hypocritical of us is we did." Logan said.

"If you say so." Damian said sighing heavily. He leaned back on his pillows and opened up his mind to that very particular day many years ago. While Damian and the others were taking a trip down memory lane the students were all upstairs speculating on what happened to one of their newest teachers.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Living Room

"This is all my fault." Kyoto said as she sat around the living room with the rest of the students.

"Hey Kyoto. No news is good news ja." Axel said trying to comfort the girl.

"It's still my fault. It was my gloves they say and immediately figured it out." Kyoto answered the German accented boy.

"It's all our faults. Equal amount of guilt to go around." Naima said as she was sat on the couch trying and failing to watch the TV in front of her. "I couldn't teleport us out of there, and we didn't want to hurt them."

"Speak for yourself Naima. Those guys were mutant hating jerks. Our teacher is down in the infirmary and we have no idea if he's going to be okay or not.

"You're right, but it's not like we can help who we are."

"You've got a point there, we can't help it. But there's nothing we can do, but hope and wait." Ava told her new roommate and friend.

"We shouldn't have gone out. I'm not going to go out." Kyoto was telling them. She pulled at her hair nervously.

"Are we just supposed to not go out. If we cave and give in we give the non-mutants the power." Ava told the younger girl. Ava said non-mutant instead of human, because they were human just humans with extraordinary gifts that's what her dad said, and she believed him.

"Still Ava I feel like this is my fault, at least partially. I mean it was my gloves that outted me, and you and Naima." Kyoto said.

"Hey if it wasn't you it would be somebody else here who got outed."

"It's like Axel said no news is generally good news, and Ms. Frost did say she'd tell us if something happened." Naima reminded the young electrokinetic girl.

"You're right I guess. I just wish we could see him." Kyoto said.

"You wanna see a teacher before school starts what's wrong with you." Leo said to the Japanese girl.

"Yes, I do. He's probably the only one in this whole school who can help me with my powers." Kyoto informed Leo.

"You think Mr. Haler has Electrokinesis like you?" Leo asked Kyoto sitting up from his prone position on the couch.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure. I can feel some of the same energy that my powers put out, off of him."

While everyone else was distracted and talking to one another Axel teleported away and down to the infirmary.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Subbasement Level 1, Infirmary

Axel had teleported just outside the doors of the glass doors of the infirmary. It was really cool down here. He teleported onto the other side of door since it was glass and he could there was no one close by.

He walked until he saw four bodies around a bed. 'Mr. Haler. Vell he doesn't look dead. So zhat is a good sign.' All the teachers had their backs turned to Axle so it was easy for him to teleport out of there and back upstairs to the living room.

* * *

In Damian's infirmary Room

 **Start Flashback** – seen through the eyes of the teachers around Damian.

 **March 1996 – Persian Gulf Deployment**

 **Damian's heart is racing. Fast a beat a minute. He can hardly hear himself think, over the rush of blood in his pounding ears. Damian is nineteen years old, and he's just killed someone. Not with his sniper rifle, he's done that numerous times already in the three years he'd been in the Marine Corps. He didn't have a problem using his skills and talents with a rifle to kill, especially if they were shooting back at him.**

 **No, he'd just killed a seventeen-year-old, kid with his mutant powers. He'd brutally electrocuted the brown skinned kid. He was only two years younger than himself. He's holding an assault rifle and was going to shoot Damian and his squad. Damian is visibly shaking, his hands sparking slightly. His once jet black hair now streaked with electric blue.**

" **Hey hey come on kid. You did good, now we gotta get outta here." Damian hears his squad leader say. He barely registers the voice. All he can see is the charred body, it's not a pretty sight. Not at all those cartoons he used to watch as a kid with the character's hair just standing on end.**

" **Yeah we gotta rendezvous with the bird and get the hell out of here." One of Damian's buddies says.**

 **Damian stood stock still looking at the body of the teenager. His squad leader finally gets the nerve to pick him up and fireman carry his ass all the way to the bird. The chopper lifts off into the air and flies back to base. Damian doesn't say a whole word there.**

 **He's later awarded a medal for his bravery and gallantry in action. For saving his squad. He was awarded a medal, but he didn't feel like he deserved it at all. The Corps didn't care all they saw was a trained Marine doing what he was taught to do with a little extra help. They didn't give a damn that one of their own was a mutant. They saw that as an advantage.**

 **End Flashback.**

Emma was the first to speak after pulling out of the memory. "You didn't defend the girls' because you were unable you froze in shock because of your attacker."

"He resembled the kid you killed." Logan added on putting the pieces together himself.

"I haven't used my powers like that since." Damian explain quietly. Then he fell silent again, that boys face from years ago still haunting him.

"That's a rough thing to go through Damian. I can only imagine how you feel." Scott told the older man. Damian breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Exactly you can only imagine. God Fury's gonna fire me for this I know it." Damian said slowly. All four teachers looked at him in shock.

"General Nick Fury, the same Fury that commands S.H.I.E.L.D., that Fury?" Logan asked.

"The one and only James. The one and only. Anyway," Damian was saying before he was interrupted by Scott.

"You mean you're working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for Fury. I knew it. I knew you were telling him secrets about us." Scott exclaimed.

"Ho-hold on Scott." Damian said trying to get his breathing under control. "I-I am working for him, just let me explain that is what you want isn't it?" Scott nodded his head. "We're here on protection detail. Fury wanted someone close eyes and ears on the ground so to speak."

"You're spying on us. What else do you know about us?" Scott asked hands dangerously close to his glasses.

"I can assure you Mr. Summers. My team and I know nothing more, then what S.H.I.E.L.D. has already previously gathered from the institute."

"You said you and your team. There are others here too?" Logan asked his fists clenched tight. Angered that he never smelt anyone here.

"Yes, only four we've got ways of masking our scents even from you Logan. As well as Cerebro we can also mask our mutant signatures. That's why you never picked us up on it. Well except for when you first recruited me Emma."

"How? Why are you really here?" Emma asked.

"I told you Emma. Simple. Protection detail. Enhanced security though not well enough apparently."

"What do you mean Haler there's nothing on the tapes. Or sensors." Logan informed him.

"On your equipment. Not ours, we picked up a man by the name of Cyric Leira Boldrei. Our equipment is better and is undetectable even by him. The know it all he is."

"Boldrei, that's the last name of the physics teacher I hired." Emma said eyes wide.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with secrets." Damian said coolly letting them chew on that piece of info for a bit. "Who knows what that guy knows. He could know anything and everything about you all. And you call me questionable teaching material."

Now it's Scott's turn to look somewhat ashamed. He wasn't even on board with hiring this Mr. Boldrei, but Emma did anyway. "I've told you all why I'm here. And I've shown you what I can do, now can I please rest." Damian asked politely plastering a smile on his face as best he could in his condition.

"Of course. Come on out you three the patient needs rest." Hank ordered Emma, Scott and Logan.

Once Damian was sure the four of them were gone, he gently and gingerly pulled off the metal bracelets that were on his wrists. Damian felt a flood of electricity course through his veins. He also felt the humming off all the machines and electronics in the mansion. He'd forgotten what all that felt like.

Damian pulled up a light blue holographic screen seemingly out of nowhere in front of his face. "HUD, video call Spencer." Moments later, a picture of Spencer appeared just at the perimeter of the schools' property.

"What's up Boss. I didn't think you'd be using your powers with all that's happened." Spencer asked. Damian could see a black shaved head in the background Davis was there. He could also surmise that the others were there too. Schaffer and O'Brien.

"Mission comprised. I repeat mission comprised. Civvies know."

"Understood radioing command. Secondary objective still in place."

"Affirmative. Once I get out of here, and am mobile I'll tell him."

"Confirmed. Command says stay put. Maintain position."

'Yeah sure if I still have a job tomorrow. I hate undercover operations.' Damian thought bitterly. 'Especially ones like these.'

"Roger that. Alpha-2 out. End Call." The blue holo-screen goes blank. "HUD health status." Damian ordered.

His health stats suddenly appear as a readout in front of him. Broken ribs, healing. Internal bleed. Facial injuries. GSW, healing. Puncture wound to abdomen, healing. "Gah I still feel like shit."

"And you probably will for a couple more weeks." A voice said that Damian was dreading hearing.

"Laura. I-I can explain honestly everything." Damian was totally groveling and wasn't ashamed of it. He really did like Laura as a friend. They were the same in a way. But he had a job to do and would do anything to complete his mission. "It's all for the students' safety. I never lied to you. I just needed you to trust me. So, I could throw you off my scent."

"So, you manipulate me instead. How is that any different."

"I just got you to think of me in a different light that's all. Everything I ever told you about me is true. You're one of the only ones here I feel comfortable enough to talk to about well, me."

"If you had just told me Damian." Laura trailed off as she approached the bedside of the new phys. Ed. Teacher. "I could've helped." 'Yeah but would you?' Damian questioned.

"Lie to your own father. I doubt it. I couldn't make you do that. There are bigger things at play here. I'm looking at the bigger picture. Big things are going to start happening soon. And the school needs to be ready."

"Well then why not tell everyone?" Laura asked curious as to what these big plans were.

"And cause panic. I'm not that kind of person to cause undo chaos. Those that need to know will know."

"Do I need to know?" Laura asked eyeing Damian up and down in his hospital bed. 'I confided in you and this is what you come back with' Laura thought. 'I don't know what to think of you anymore Damian.'

Damian totally deflected and never really answered her question. "I know you probably don't know what to think of me anymore. But I'm a man with a mission and I will complete it with your help actually."

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Laura asked an eyebrow raised her arms crossed over her Army green tank top.

"Because it's about your brother." Damian said simply.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Living Room

Axel teleported back into the living room. He saw that Leo had left the room probably to go nap somewhere quieter and Charden was sitting in armchair in the room reading what looked to be a romance novel.

'I'm not one to judge.' Axel thought. Then he remembered why he was in here.

"Axel did you just teleport in here?" Naima asked.

"Ja I did, but I can only do it vhen no one is looking at me. I'm shy." He said with an impish grin on his face. "I don't know vhy mine powers are like that."

"Did you come in here to tell us something?" Kyoto asked. Her ever present marbles in her pocket. Keeping her hands busy.

"Ja. I did thank you fraulein. It's Mr. Haler he's alive and avake. I mean he looks a bit vorse for vear, but he's breathing. I saw him."

"Can we see him." Naima asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but ve should ask one of zhe teachers. Vhere's Ava she should vant to see him too."

"I think she said something about doing her laundry." Kyoto told Axel as the three left the living in search of a teacher.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Basement – Laundry Room

Ava hated waiting around for news whether it was good or bad. So, she decided she'd do some of her laundry that she'd been sorely neglecting. Ava made her way from her room down to the basement to do her laundry. The laundry room here was actually quite expansive and more of a laundry facility then just one room. It was actually two. One for the doing the actual laundry and then there was a small to medium sized lounge area to wait while ones' laundry was either being washed or dried. Sitting atop the machines themselves was a no no. The rules on the walls said so.

Ava struggled to get the door of the washing machine open with her elbow, and dumped her clothes in. After rummaging around for a detergent that she actually liked the smell of, she meticulously measured out how much to put in she was anal about this type of thing blame her dad and shut the door, starting up the wash.

Now, all there was to do was wait until she could put her clothes in the dryer, and she'd have to wait some more.

She hopped up and sat on the washing machine. Something that wasn't allowed, but no one was here who was going to care. She started singing quietly to herself to pass the time.

-BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Ava must have dozed off, because her laundry was finished. She hurriedly pulled the load out and dumped it into the dryer opposite her. She turned it on, then decided, once again, to go find something to do while waiting for her clothes to dry.

Ava got back from the kitchen, and piled her laundry back into its basket, now clean. She was rather annoyed at having to abandon her Jell-O. But she was, however, glad that her clothes no longer smelled like the inside of her gym bag. She left the laundry room and sighed, knowing she'd be back here in a week, and, if everything went as planned, she'd have to wait to do her laundry now.

'That's the one thing I hate about having all these people here, Ava thought as she left, 'Waiting'.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Headmistress Frost's Office

After Emma and Scott left Damian in the infirmary, Emma headed up to her office to wait for their newest perspective teacher. This man would also be pulling double duty as the school's nurse.

Emma Frost sat in her office behind her desk, her hands folded and resting on the mahogany piece of furniture that held a brass name plate, a few photos, and numerous small stacks of paperwork. She thought about the chance that they were taking by inviting a particular individual to their school. It had been quite a while since she had used Cerebro, and the most recent quest for mutants that might not have wanted to be found lead her to discover a man living in the Manhattan area of New York that might prove beneficial to them. While she did want an opportunity to talk to them, there was a factor that caused a bit of reluctance in the invitation of them to the school. Scott stood leaning against the wall looking out the window, their guest should be arriving any moment now.

"I hope the five hundred dollars was worth it Scott, the school is not exactly receiving too many donations at the moment." Emma said, her voice as cold as ever but with a hint of softness as she addressed Scott. He was one of the few people that regularly got to see her softer side rather than her diamond hard exterior, an aspect that applied just as much to her heart as her physical body.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made and risks need to be taken. Though I will admit, it is a bit on the expensive side." Scott admitted, crossing his arms before seeing a car approach the gate. "He's arrived."

"I certainly do hope it is worth it…" Emma muttered softly before pressing a button on her desk that opened the front gates before standing up to get a glimpse at the man she'd made an "appointment" with for the next hour.

She had not been particularly interested in cars, but Scott had been nice enough to enlighten her on the subject since they've spent so much time together. As the vehicle approached the front gates, she recognized the model from one of Scott's auto magazines. It was a 1965 dark blue Chevy Impala with two doors and a hard top. There were two white stripes that went vertically up the center of the hood and stretched all the way to the trunk. It was indeed a rather nice car, one that she figured Scott would have taken a liking to. When it came to a stop and the door opened, she was taken a bit aback at the man who had exited the car.

She had a mental picture of the man when she'd found him through Cerebro, but seeing him in person gave a whole new perspective. He had short golden blonde hair, not too much unlike Warren's. He also seemed rather tall standing beside his car, and he was dressed rather well. He wore a sea green button down shirt with the first two buttons undone, dark blue jeans, brown loafers, and a navy-blue blazer. Despite pretense, he'd arrived dressed in a manner that she'd expect Scott to wear when having a night out. His blue eyes scanned the property which prompted Emma to turn to Scott.

"Would you be a dear and show him the way darling?"

Scott nodded in response and left the room as Emma sat down at her desk once again. A few minutes had passed before Scott had entered the office once more with the man in tow. Now that she had a closer look, the man looked like he could've been no older than his early twenties. It was almost like he'd stepped straight off a college campus and came to their school on the way home.

As he sat down, Emma was unfortunately reminded of her apprehension in inviting him to the school. "It's been quite a while since a couple has called on me for my services." he wore a charming smile and lightly chuckled before Emma shook her head and Scott averted his gaze awkwardly.

"No, we are just here to talk." she insisted.

"Hasn't been so long since I've heard that." he responded back, lightly crossing one leg over the other and letting his hands rest on his bent knee. "But if that is what you'd like to do for the next hour, I'm all ears."

The man in front of her was Felix Good, otherwise known as Bliss in his line of business. He was an escort, a rather expensive one at that. It had taken five hundred dollars in order to get an audience with him and a significant amount of time to find something other than his alias, his employer was adamant about keeping her employee's identity confidential.

"Is it okay if I refer to you as Felix Mr. Good? As it wouldn't be appropriate to call you...Bliss in the context of our conversation." Emma said, deciding to cut to the chase and not draw things out any farther than necessary.

Felix arched an eyebrow at the sound of his true name but otherwise gave no further reaction, his smooth features remaining in their previous position of a kind smile as he merely shrugged. "Felix is fine. There is no need for formalities."

"Well Felix, I'm not positive if you know this but Xavier's is an institute meant to help people with abilities. If you were to allow us to help, perhaps you would not need to be a pros-...escort any longer." Emma suggested. She had anticipated that the man in front of her had resorted to selling his body and company for money due to being unable to get a real job for himself. What she had not expected however was his response to her offer.

"Ms. Frost, I do not need help with my abilities. In fact, I'm an escort by choice because of them." Felix wore a playful smirk as he looked between her and Scott who was standing not far from him to his right. "I've mastered my powers years ago. And being an escort is like being paid to go to the gym."

"Wh-what do you mean by that Felix?" Scott asked in surprise. It seemed that he also wasn't anticipating Felix's response to an offer for assistance at the school.

"Scott, was it? Could I have your hand a moment please?" Felix asked softly, reaching out to the shades-wearing man as if he were offering a handshake. Scott being a bit apprehensive looked over towards Emma, who in turn attempted to scan Felix's mind for any sort of ill intent.

"That will not be necessary Ms. Frost." Felix commented, causing Emma's eyes to widen slightly at the fact he could sense her within his mind despite her effort to be subtle. "But if it makes you feel more secure, I invite you to search me for any malcontent."

She wasn't expecting him to be so accommodating to having his mind read considering the reactions of the last two adults to enter their walls, but nonetheless she searched his mind and was unable to find any intention of harming Scott. In fact, it was almost as if his entire being was dedicated to doing the exact opposite. "Go ahead Scott." she said, signaling that Felix meant no harm.

Scott nodded in understanding when he heard that everything was going to be fine, reaching his own hand out and grabbing onto Felix's.

Emma had never been surprised so much in a single instance before ever since Felix had walked into the room. One moment Scott was giving Felix a handshake, and the next he his entire body had shuddered from head to toe. A shaky groan had barely left his throat before he fell onto his knees and Felix had let go of his hand. She was instantly overtaken by feelings of both protectiveness and outrage. How could he fool her so easily?! There hadn't been a single trace of malice in his brain yet this stranger still managed to send Scott to his knees with a single touch! She'd stood up from her seat and had prepared to pin Felix to the wall with her telekinesis before Scott raised his arm.

"Emma stop!" he said breathily, managing to halt the White Queen in her tracks with two simple words. He didn't seem to be hurt but he was affected somehow. He was panting slightly, licking his lips, and if she didn't know any better she'd recognize that look on his face from those private nights they had spent together. "What...what was that?" Scott said as he pulled himself to his feet, turning his body and crossing his legs in an effort to hide a rather interesting reaction his body had to the brief contact with Felix. If Emma wasn't so furious just a moment ago, perhaps she would have found humor in the motion.

"There is a reason they call me Bliss at work. What handsome has just experienced is only a fraction of what people spend upwards of five hundred dollars an hour to feel." Felix explained, playfully chuckling at Scott whose cheeks had started to gain a bit of color.

"Still, why would a Harvard alum want to become an escort?" Emma asked, this caused the smile on Felix's face to falter slightly. "Attended the University of Las Vegas Nevada before attending Harvard university for three years. Masters in Biomedical Engineering and Organic chemistry. You had everything made to go on the path of becoming a doctor, but you stopped. Why?"

Felix uncrossed his legs and shifted his body forward, resting his elbows on his thighs while folding his hands in front of him and meeting the co-headmistress's eyes. "I learned that the path to becoming a doctor in the world was not all it was made out to be. I had the knowledge needed to have a Ph.D, but I did not want to waste any more years learning what I already knew and giving up more money to the school. When I started working in hospitals, I learned how many cared more about income and money than the patients themselves. Doctors who were supposed to be more qualified than I was made decisions that I never would have considered, decisions that costed people their lives. I could not take the hypocrisy and lies anymore, so I left. I was an escort occasionally to earn money for school so I simply switched to full time. My powers made the job easy and I got to meet many types of people. Even though being an escort is the least glamorous job compared to being a doctor, at least in my workplace everything is on the table and everyone knows exactly what they are getting."

As Emma listened to Felix's explanation, her feelings towards the man had begun to shift. She'd made an impression of him before he'd stepped into the room simply because of the job he chose to work, the method of which he decided to survive. He'd managed to do something many mutants failed to. He'd found mastery over his powers without help and a way to coexist with others in the world outside, something that a great deal of students could learn. "Felix...I'd like to formally apologize for my previous behavior. If any of my actions have offended you, I truly am sorry."

"It's okay Ms. Frost," Felix said, his gentle smile returning once more as he sat up. "I'm used to much worse."

"Felix, would you like to have a job here?" Scott asked, finally managing to gain his composure once again. "We could definitely use a qualified doctor."

"Not only that but a power instructor." Emma added. "If you've already mastered your powers, it would be greatly appreciated if you assisted our students in doing the same." If Felix was truly who he made himself out to be, then he would be an invaluable asset to the school. No matter how somewhat questionable his power might appear to be.

"You are running a school dedicated to teaching children how to coexist with the world out there and gain control over their abilities. Honestly, I could have really used a place like this when I was growing up." Felix stood to his feet and offered a hand to Emma. "I would be honored to help you both build a better world."

As Emma glanced apprehensively as his hand for a moment, Felix blinked before lightly chuckling. " Relax Ms. Frost, my power is not unconscious and this is a regular handshake." She nodded before reaching out and giving Felix a proper handshake. After he released her hand, Scott had walked over and arched an eyebrow.

"If that is just a fraction of your power, what else are you able to do?" He asked curiously, perhaps this man would be a bit more open with the two of them than two of his fellow co-workers.

"It's a bit hard to explain." Felix admitted before turning his attention back to Emma. "Also, there's something you need to know. Since you've hired me as your "nurse" and instructor, I believe that it is only appropriate that I'm wholly honest and open with the two of you. What I want to tell you is rather hard to put into words, so I would like you to read my mind instead."

This man seemed to be the total opposite of Damien and Dr. Tsuchida who wanted her nowhere near their minds. Rather than keep to himself, he wanted to allow himself to be seen in one of the most vulnerable ways possible. "Are you sure?" Emma asked, reaching up and gently placing her hands around Felix's temples.

"I do ask that you look through everything before judging me." He requested, closing his eyes and remaining still. Seeing no objection, Emma delved into his mind. Even though the process was only a few moments, it felt almost like hours. When she pulled her hands away, her eyes were wide and she gasped as she sat back down in her chair. Her eyes stared up at Felix as he calmly placed his hands in his pockets, his face plain as he awaited her verbal reaction. Scott went around the desk and to Emma's side, grabbing her hand as he knelt down.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"You….you can stay…" Emma muttered, regaining her lost composure and managing to meet Felix's eyes once more. It was almost as if Scott wasn't in the room.

"Thank you." Felix said with a slight bow before exiting, if he were going to stay here then he'd need to go to his apartment for his things.

Emma stood to her feet and walked over to her window as she saw Felix climb into his car and drive off.

"Emma?" Scott asked softly once more, promptly causing the woman to turn around upon feeling him grabbing her hand once more. "What exactly did you see?"

"I saw...I saw…" she swallowed as she tried not to let herself shudder, "I saw a man who had been consumed by the abyss that lurks within us all...I saw the beast below...and I saw someone who came back."

'So that's two teachers with shady pasts.' Scott thought. 'What is Emma trying to do having Logan here was bad enough at first.'

"Emma, we need teachers and staff not, pros- escorts." Scott told his girlfriend.

"How Mr. Good decides to make his money outside these walls is of no concern to me Scott. You really need to stop being so judgmental dear. It's not a good look on you." Scott huffed, and let his shoulders sag.

"I'm just worried okay. What Damian said about protection detail. Does he really think we can't protect our own students?"

"It seems Damian and you are on the same side Scott. I believe having a private talk with him would benefit you both. Perhaps get him to open up."

"Open up that guy's never going to open up to me. We're too different."

"See Scott dear that's where you're wrong. You've got to stop thinking about the differences and what you've got in common."

Scott his head at the thought of him having anything in common with the man currently downstairs in the school's infirmary.

* * *

A week after Damian's Accident - Monday 14 Aug 2017. Xavier Institute - The Roof

Day to day life was rather interesting at the institute. The past few days, Kyoto had spent them getting to know her surroundings, walking the halls, looking in classes, walking the grounds. Trying to think of anything other then Mr. Haler in the infirmary. The grounds were by far her favorite, just as Ava had explained. However, at some point, she'd found the roof, and almost instantly it became a favorite of hers.

Such a short amount of time, really but she found that she rather enjoyed the air and surroundings. The distance above everyone else, and the metal sheeting that protected it helped to block everyone else. So, alone, she sat on the roof. Facing towards the city. As always, her hair was down around her shifting all about her in the usual faint breeze that swept around New York this time of year.

'I'm glad Mr. Haler is okay. I wish the teachers would've let us see him though. He can't have looked that bad, right?' Kyoto wasn't left with her thoughts long before she saw two figures in the sky in the distance.

* * *

Xavier Institute – Third Floor

On his way up to his room, Warren passes by the sky light and figures that since he has a little time to kill, he might as well spread his wings a moment. He still has plenty of time to plan his lessons. And seeing as his classroom was the sky he didn't have a classroom to organize.

Ororo came into the skylight, wearing her X-Men uniform. She needed the cape to make flying easier. Her ability to manipulate the wind to give her controlled flight was one of her favorite abilities that she possessed.

She summoned up enough wind to lift her up into the skies above, and she drifted there for a while, practicing her focus. She was still a bit shaky this time around. Seeing as her powers were also tied to her emotions. And she had a lot of emotions whirling around in her head at the moment.

Warren saw Ororo come up through the skylight and he headed over.

"Hey beautiful. Come here often?" he joked as he approached her.

Ororo laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's original. Never heard that one before," she joked back.

She watched as Warren drifted in the air in front of her, his beautiful white wings flapping gracefully as they kept him aloft. She felt a little envious of the grace and ease of his movements.

"Wish I had a pair," she said aloud, gesturing at his wings. "Then I wouldn't have to keep wearing this silly cape and looking like some superhero dressed to entertain at a children's party."

"They're nice. But they can be a burden at times. When I go out, I have to keep my coat on or go where no one else is. And I always have to sleep on my stomach. I HATE sleeping on my stomach." he said as he looped around in the air just above her.

"At least with the cape, you can remove it and go out looking "normal". That's about my only real envy of the rest of you guys." he confessed." But if it came down to the honest truth, I wouldn't trade'em for anything."

Ororo bit her lip, wishing she'd just keep her mouth shut. Warren had a point. Of course, she had no real reason to complain.

"I'm sorry, I guess that was an inconsiderate thing for me to say."

She smiled weakly. "But your wings really are beautiful, you know. You shouldn't even think of giving them up. But I guess they do have their downsides."

"It's cool. And I would never give'em up. I'm learning to deal with'em. And besides. The chics love'em. They got your attention when you came out didn't they?" he laughed as he flew off a ways so as to not get caught.

Ororo's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Oh really?" She placed her hands on her hips, but nearly lost her balance in the air while doing so.

"Whoever told you that, Mister Worthington? If I remember right, you weren't exactly much of a lady killer when you first came here. Just a lost little boy like the other students."

She smiled. "But I'm really glad you've grown to love your wings and be comfortable with them. They're really a gift. I mean, you're probably the only guy who gets to have the face of an angel and the wings to match."

Warren felt his face flush and turned his head. He could feel the heat coming from his cheeks as he turned what he knew had to be bright red.

"Thank you, Ororo." he managed to mumble. "Speaking of being a lady killer. I saw Ava in the cafeteria today. What am I gonna do with that girl?", he joked.

"Now don't look at me that way. That's not what I meant. I know she's a student and I'm a teacher. Not to mention quite a few years older. Besides, I think it's just some harmless crush. I've seen her do the same thing with Haler before he got even more screwed up.

She might meet some around her age this year. Until then, a little flirting doesn't hurt."

"Does it?"

Ororo grinned. "Warren, with a good-looking guy like you on our staff, I would just be too surprised if the girls didn't start having crushes on you."

She sighed. "Now I don't think it's really appropriate to have student-teacher neither Scott nor Emma approve of them, and what of Betsy, I don't she'd be happy with you."

"I know she wouldn't for certain, but she's half way around the world and a guy's got needs Ororo."

"Sorry Warren I'm just not your type." Ororo said. "Now don't go breaking hearts all, right? Hell, hath no fury like a woman scorned. And we're talking mutant women here. Betsy is a marvelous woman."

Warren smiled as he said, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Now let's see which is faster my wings or you Windrider?"

As he waited for her response, he thought of her words and found himself thinking of a certain new doctor resident of the mansion.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 5, I know I told Deadly that Karoshi would make an appearance again, but this chapter was getting quite long and it actually works out better this way. He'll show up first thing in chapter 6.

What do you all think of what happened in this chapter? Which brother do you think Damian is talking about Jimmy Hudson or Daken? Who you do you want it to be?

Felix Good's Introduction scene courtesy of **Flaming Fate Zero**. Until next chapter guys and gals.


	7. Chapter 6 - Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution.

 _Italics_ are telepathic speech

'' are character thoughts

 **A/N: Still looking for OC's I how many I need is on my profile. You have until Monday December 11th 11:59 PM PST (Pacific Standard Time) to submit your OC's.**

 **Thanks again to my friend the great AceofSpades95 for reviewing and checking for my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Q &A Time: Title PM (Student's Name Class Schedule Ex- Ava Madison Class Schedule. **

**Students: What does your ideal class schedule look like? All students will take basics like Math, English, Science, History and one elective or Language class German French, or Japanese. Electives - Auto Mechanics, Home Ec. Art, Photography 101, Self Defense (it's NOT a mandatory class).**

 **First Period**

 **Second Period**

 **Break - 15 Minutes**

 **Third Period**

 **Fourth Period**

 **Lunch**

 **Fifth Period**

 **Sixth Period - Physical Education - with Mr. Haler**

 **Seventh Period - Students' Power Development/Control Class**

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 Calm Before the Storm

End of Week 2 - Friday 18 Aug 2017. Xavier Institute – Subbasement Level 1 - Infirmary

"Come on Doc you gotta let me out now. I'm all healed up. Good as new." Damian was trying to convince Hank to let him out the infirmary early. "Two days is not going to do me any harm." 'But laying here doing nothing will is agony.' Damian thought.

Okay that wasn't entirely true he'd been stretching his powers and getting them back in rhythm. He was doing little things like calling up the CCTV on his HUD to go over the security tapes. To see if he could find where exactly Boldrei had gone. As what he had taken if anything. Also on a mundane note, he'd been streaming TV from around the mansion straight onto his holo-screen. Though there was only so much reality TV a guy could watch. Even his usual spy movies that he loved to critique weren't fun right now.

What Damian really wanted to do besides get out of here was check out the danger room that was a floor below the infirmary. See if it was really all that Logan had hyped it up to be.

"You may be able to be up and about, but you still have to take it easy your injuries were quite severe." Hank informed Damian.

Damian didn't even bat an eye at the retelling of his wounds he received. "With respect Doc I've been hurt worse, but okay I'll take it easy for a couple of days."

"See to it that you do. I don't want to have to stitch you up again. No strenuous activity for the next three days. Or you'll pull and tear your stitches."

"So, I guess that means no danger room or riding my bike huh?" Damian questioned Hank who was in a simple yellow t-shirt and brown pants. Glasses perched on his furry forehead.

"Absolutely. I'd also refrain from using your electrokinetic powers in an offensive way."

"Okay I can do that. Now can I get dressed and get out of here please?" Damian asked.

"I don't see why not and you know how to change your dressings?" Damian nodded as he sat up slowly in bed. "Well then I'll leave you to get changed and you can be on your way." Damian actually smiled at Hank in appreciation.

 _Thanks to you too Sierra._ Damian sent a telepathic message to his friend knowing she'd hear it.

Damian was now just tying his right shoe when he got a response from Sierra. _No need for thanks D. But if you don't do as Hank suggested I'll come find you. You won't like what I do when I find you._

 _Don't I know it. Drew's told me all the horror stories._

 _Hey I gotta go there's a meeting I have to get to. We'll catch up in a few days kay._

 _Yeah sure I'd like that._ Damian felt his mind go quiet as Sierra left his head. Now dressed in a simple black dry fit t-shirt and green cargo pants and sneakers Damian headed up to the main floors of the institute in search of food. After a quick stop, back at his suite to grab his essentials like his wallet and trusty Ka-bar knife. Why he needed that in an institute full of children, he didn't really. If there was one thing his dad had taught him it was too be prepared and that the Ka-bar was a Marine's best friend.

* * *

Xavier Institute - Kitchen

Damian walked into the kitchen intent on getting coffee into his system, having been deprived of the life-giving elixir for two weeks. He made a beeline for the coffee maker that Logan was standing by. He preceded to grab himself a mug and filled it, straight black just how he liked it. He raised the cup to his lips and drank half it in one go. Eyes never leaving the students and faculty around the room. Gauging their reactions, from surprise to relief mostly surprise.

Damian carefully put the mug down to his right on the counter. "What is something on my face? Do I stink? I took a shower earlier." Damian asked a smile curling up on the corner of his lips, knowing exactly what he looked like. As well as how he smelled, like Axe body spray thank you very much. He had a healing black eye, with facial bruising. Not his greatest look.

"Just surprised to see you up and about is all Marine. Glad though." Logan patted his right shoulder and went back to reading his newspaper.

"We're glad to see you're okay Mr. Haler sir." Ava said getting up from her seat at the table with Naima and Kyoto. "Can I hug you?" she asked.

"Course you can just be careful of the ribs okay, still a bit tender." Ava carefully wrapped her arms around her teachers' mid-section. Damian looked over at the two other students he was with that day. "Come over here you two I know you want to." Damian waved both Kyoto and Naima over to him.

Naima walked over dressed in her denim shorts, a fitted black tank top with a red and blue flannel over it. Her white sneakers squeaking on the floor. She too joined the embrace. Kyoto was a bit more hesitant, but did so as well after Ava had released him first.

Kyoto pulled back from her teacher slowly and looked up into his icy blue eyes. She saw something in his eyes that she saw often in herself, worry. "I'm so happy you're okay Mr. Haler."

"I'm glad you three are all okay. So," Damian picked up his coffee mug again and took a long sip. "What's been happening since I've been playing captive down in the infirmary." Damian asked in a joking way.

Scott, Logan and Remy were puzzled by Damian's sudden change in behavior. None more so than Logan. Though he didn't physically show it like the other two younger men. He sensed that Damian even smelled different slightly less stressed and keyed up.

Maybe that new nurse they got Felix had worked his magic on him. Who knows what was up with him. Maybe this was another mask.

"Nothzing much Herr Haler." Axel replied. Damian looked at the sixteen-year-old wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses with mirrored frames. He was dressed in a black sleeveless hoodie over a gray short sleeved shirt with a yellow and black caution emblem across his chest. He also wore dark green green cargo shorts much like his own along with gray low top sneakers with black trim. A black flat billed cap was sitting on the table in front of him. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Ava." Alastair pointed at Ava dressed in Army fatigue colored shorts and tank top. "Was out of bed past curfew last night." He informed the Phys Ed teacher.

Scott and Remy both look at the brunette-haired girl unimpressed. "Ugh I knew I couldn't trust you." Ava exclaimed. "Tattletale." She muttered.

"Ava is dis true petite?" Remy questioned the girl.

"Yes, Mr. LeBeau sir. But I just couldn't sleep. I was just in the student lounge. I wasn't disturbing anyone or being loud."

"Then how did Mr. Geneva know you were out of bed." Scott asked now turning his attention to the fifteen year with pure white hair that reminded Scott of Pietro's hair. Though Alastair's was messier with a wavy electrocuted look. It looked like he'd gone a few rounds with Kyoto or Damian. Damian watched curiously to see what either of the two would say, if anything.

"I have insomnia Mr. Summers. I don't sleep much, but I was trying. So, I went for a walk down the hall. I saw her watching TV the volume was low."

"You were watching me?" Ava asked.

"I was not I merely saw you there and knew no of us were to be out of our rooms at that hour."

"Didn't mean you had to snitch on me." Ava grumbled.

"Enough both of you. It seems this was all harmless and nothing happened or was broken. So, I'm letting you both off with a warning."

"Both of us." Alastair and Ava asked incredulously.

"You really shouldn't tattle on your school mates homme. Dey not like it when you do." Remy spoke up.

"You know the rules Ms. Madison a curfew is a curfew." Scott informed the girl.

"Fine." Ava grumbled.

"Hey Axel you can teleport, right?" Damian asked the tan skinned boy.

"Ja, vhy do you ask Herr Haler?"

"Because I need to go somewhere fast, and I can't drive myself in my current state."

Axel rubbed the back of neck awkwardly. He wanted to help his new teacher, but he couldn't. "I can't teleport like Herr Vagner does sir."

Damian had a look of surprise on his face for a minute, but then it disappeared. He hadn't meant many teleporters besides Ms. Hadad, Wagner and a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent he knew from a while back who could verbally teleport.

Scott saw this as an opportunity to talk with Damian. So, he offered him a ride to wherever it was he needed to go. "You know I'm free this morning for a couple more hours. I can drive you wherever you need to go."

"Thanks, but uh OpSec prevents me from revealing the location of S.H.I.E.L.D. installations." A little white lie. But he didn't want to make a grand big deal about where he was really going. Throwing S.H.I.E.L.D. bureaucracy at Summers was sure to halt any questioning.

"You were going to have Mr. Wolfe teleport you a teenager to government building. I'm sure that's not protocol." Summers reasoned.

"Okay, okay." Damian sagged his shoulders some. "You can drive me, but I get to pick the music station." Just before Scott could reply there was loud noise heard out out of the open kitchen bay window. It sounded like Frost the Snowman, but through a car horn. 'Christmas music in August a little early wasn't it.' Scott thought himself.

"I hear it too. Who he-heck is making all that racket." Logan grunted curbing his language in front of the students.

The students all but ran to the windows to see if they could see who was outside. "Well looks like I'm saved by the bell er car horn. I'll find my own way into the city. Thanks, though Summers." Damian walked off past Scott through the kitchen door and down the hall to the foyer.

* * *

Xavier institute - Main Foyer

Charden was using his powers in foyer again. Making little blood like men, and making them walk about all over the place. Something he wasn't supposed to do outside of a designated training area. Damian was walking through the foyer when he saw Charden using his powers. They were quite impressive if not a bit on the grotesque side. He'd already told the kid once not the use his power like this.

"Mr. Duvall." Damian called out to the nineteen-year-old. Charden was startled out of what he was doing. Because of the noise outside or his teacher calling him he didn't know. "Need I remind you where powers are supposed to be used."

"Let him live a little Haler the kids' bored." Bobby exclaimed as he walked up to the pair.

" Logan's told me all about what you used to get up to when you were bored Drake. Don't you think we should stop them before they do something reckless."

"Coming from a guy who has a pension for being reckless. That's rich. I read your personality profile man."

"Bobby stop harassing the man. He just got out of the infirmary. It's nice to see up and about." Came an eloquent voice of one Amara Aquilla. Drake's girlfriend perfect.

"Amara I was just…"

"Don't you I was just." It seemed both Damian and Charden got their chance to sneak away from the bickering couple. Charden went to one of the windows where Kyoto and Kitty Pryde were gathered. Noses pressed up against the windows' pristine glass.

Damian got away out of the side door in the now empty kitchen. Once outside he could breathe in fresh summer air. He pressed the earwig in his ear. "Davis open up a portal on my location to Stark Tower."

"On it Bossman." Came the reply. A minute later a clear open portal with a view of the tall tower in the distance appeared. Damian stepped through the portal and he was gone.

* * *

Stark Tower - Manhattan, New York. New York City.

Damian always loved New York in summer time. It was always so busy and crowded easy to blend into a crowd. Even if he did just step out of portal. See that the thing about New York or rather New Yorkers, those that lived there were pretty oblivious or at least used to weird stuff going down. Especially in Manhattan. With the Avengers about and the likes of Doctor Stephen Strange on their doorstep. Not many batted an eye at a man stepping out of a portal.

Like it was just an everyday thing. Then again with the likes of Strange in the city it very well could be. Who knows how often that guy sets off S.H.I.E.L.D.s magical and or paranormal radar. Anyway, Damian easily walked down the street toward the all imposing and great Stark Tower.

Upon entering the building, he saw it was as busy as it usually was. People hustling and bustling about the place no one paying him any mind. Except for the eagle eye security guard to his right. "There something I can help you with sir." The portly guard asked. Damian had to realize that his appearance didn't exactly help his case. He was in cargo shorts and a t-shirt he could be anybody off the street. Plus, surrounded by all these suits and ties and pencil skirts uniformity he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yes, sir actually there is. You see I'm here to see Mr. Stark." Damian told the guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Stark is in appointments all day to today." 'On a Friday I doubt it. More like tinkering in his lab and ignoring work.' "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir."

Damian then fished around in his back pocket and pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and I.D. out of his pocket. He flashed it the guard in the quick flip like fashion. It could be totally bogus and he wouldn't even know it. But it wasn't the badge and I.D. were real. "I'm here on official S.H.I.E.L.D. business." The man looked Damian up and down again. "Look man it's my day off today that's why I'm not exactly dressed professionally. If I don't see Mr. Stark right away my boss'll have my head." Damian ran a hand through his hair nervous looking around the lobby.

"Okay name?" The guard asked.

"I just showed you my I.D. man."

"Name sir? Or you don't go up to the top."

"Shawn Connors." Damian replied. The guard spoke into advanced looking walkie talkie.

"Sir there's a man by the name of Shawn Connors here to see you. An Agent. Okay yes sir right away sir sorry sir." The guard turned to "Shawn" looking flustered. "Uh sorry for the wait Agent Connors you can go up use the private elevator on your left."

"Thank you, kindly Officer Porter." Damian swaggered easily through the throng of people in the lobby and made his way to the elevator bank on his left.

Once inside the elevator he scanned his I.D. and was greeted by Jarvis. "Good morning Agent Haler how are you this fine Friday?"

"Doing pretty a-okay Jarvis all things considering. Where ever Tony is please?"

Jarvis started up the elevator and it started to ascend many floors. The elevator finally stopped on the 82nd floor. The Avengers communal floor. The elevator dinged and Damian walked out to the yelling of two people, and cursing.

"You're going down old man." Pietro exclaimed from his spot on the couch in front of the large 60" inch TV screen. It was split to show two characters racing Mario and Bowser.

"Ah Bowser no." Clint exclaimed in anguish as he saw his character get run off the track and and Mario, Pietro's character cross the finish line. Clint turned to face the young man with a grin. "Best three outta five."

"Nice to see this is how you spend your free time Quicksilver." Damian announced as he walked into the common room and stood by the end of the couch.

"Arc!" Pietro exclaimed at seeing the black haired electrokinetic technopath. "Haven't seen you around in a while. My sister and I were cleared of all charges, we were exonerated we had nothing to do with what happened last year." Pietro told the older man throwing down his controller and speeding over to him.

"Hey, hey chill Maximoff. I know that, but uh shouldn't you be watching a certain relative of yours?" Damian crossed his arms loosely over his chest

"Relax, my fathers' not going anywhere anytime soon. He hasn't once tried to escape. Plus Wanda's taking my shift anyway."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better." Damian told the white haired younger man. He knew the young woman's history with her father. What he had done to her as a child. Left her in that asylum.

"I assure you my father is safe in that plastic prison of his, with no hopes of ever getting out." Looks like Damian would be making a trip to the Triskelion detention center in near future.

"Where's Tony? He in his workshop like usual? I thought he'd be up here when I got here."

"Yep he's down there has been all morning." Clint informed his friend. "No idea what he's working on this time."

"Right then I should go drag him out then yeah." Damian said but the two other males had already gone back to their videogames. Damian walked over to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of Tony's best scotch and headed down to said engineers' workshop.

* * *

Stark Tower - Tony's Workshop. Manhattan, New York, New York City.

Damian reached the bottom of the stairs leading to Tony's lab and couldn't see through the normally translucent glass windows. They were blacked out. 'What are you doing in there Tony?'

"Jarvis override code DRH7."

"Override code accepted." Damian heard the tale tale click of the lock mechanism.

Damian walked through the threshold and saw immediately the form of Tony Stark hunched over a metal table working on something. AC/DC music blasting at what should be deafening decibels. Damian looked over to his right and saw why the music was so loud. Doctor Banner an elite gamma radiation scientist was also down here. It was actually calming to the Hulk. It was weird.

As long as the big green guy wasn't going to make an appearance Damian was happy. "Hey Tony." Damian sighed as he stood a few feet away from the table that Tony was working at. Damian swiped up and holo-screen appeared. He pressed a circular button on the screen taking a picture of himself. Damian swiped the screen in front of Tony's face.

Tony's head jerked up from what he's doing at seeing the hologram in front of his face of his friends' face. Tony turned around slowly on his stool and looked up at his taller friend. "Damian good to see you. I was wondering when you'd come by."

"Yeah. I just got released from medical today. Had a little dust up in the streets." Damian subconsciously held his left hand around his ribs. He wasn't wearing his bracelets but the pain was still there and would be for a while. "Hope you don't mind I raided your stash I could use a glass or two."

"I've got the new gauntlets if you want to try them out." Tony offered. "Just brought them back from fabrication if you want to take'em for a spin." Damian could see the hope in the other mans' eyes. That was Tony in a nutshell he wasn't so good with words, but he showed his appreciation and gratitude to those he cared about by giving them things.

"Drinks first though." Damian told Tony holding out the bottle of scotch.

"It's five o'clock somewhere right."

"Now you're talking."

The pair had migrated to the old black leather couch that Tony kept in his workshop for those late nights in the shop. Tony was in middle of retelling one of the Avengers latest call outs. Against a giant squid monster. "So then I blast the thing. And it squirts everywhere. Nobody was happy with me for that one."

"No we weren't at all. I believe Natasha said she was getting ink out of her catsuit three days after the attack." Bruce said announcing his arrival.

"Doc you're looking good these days."

"Not being on the run helps with that a lot." Bruce sat down on the right of Tony and the left of Damian.

"Tony, you said you have my gauntlets, I've got an itch I want to scratch." Tony goes off to retrieve the gauntlets. Bruce looked over at the taller black haired man, and saw the way he was standing favoring his left side. He could also clearly see the bruising under his right eye."

"Agent Haler in your condition I don't think it's wise to be using your powers." Bruce said.

"I'm good really. I'll be fine. Thanks Tony." Tony handed the other man the blue and blue coated gauntlets. "I'll be sure to give you the full report." Damian put one gauntlet on at a time and flexed his hands. "Nice fit now let's see what these babies can do."

An hour later Jarvis made an announcement that Bruce's assistance was needed in the training gym. "We're on our way Jarvis."

* * *

Stark Tower - Training Gym

Damian was on the mats holding his abdomen. The gauntlet on his left hand was across the room. He could hear footsteps behind him and voices. "Bruce really I'm…" Damian grit his teeth. "fine honestly."

"You've ripped your stitches open."

"And totally destroyed my new training dummies." Tony complained. "Guess I'll have to make them withstand the likes of your powers now." Tony was already talking about making more improvements to the training dummies as Bruce got down on Damian's level and stitched him up again.

"Sorry guess I got a little carried away."

"Tony help me get him up?" Bruce asked. Tony was still pacing around the training room waving his hands about working with holo screens. Each man stood on either side of Damian hoisted him up. They started to walk out of the room and back to the communal area.

"I'm still keeping those gauntlets Tony. They work like a charm, the power I can channel with them is well unlike anything I can do without them."

"That's why I made them, just try and not break the first chance you get huh. It costs money to make those."

* * *

Stark Tower - Communal Living Area

It was great seeing you again Tony Bruce, but I really have to be getting back. Summers'll be wondering where I've run off to."

"I could give you a ride." Tony offered. As tempting as that was Damian had to decline.

"Can't security reasons." Tony nodded his head in understanding.

"I can run you back if you want." Pietro offered Damian. "I'll be there and back before anyone even knows I'm there."

Damian considered the fact. The Brotherhood weren't bad anymore, Pietro and Wanda were Avengers now. What could it possibly hurt.

"Okay, but you drop me off and that's it. I don't want to be explaining things to Summers. You can do that if you get caught."

"Yeah, yeah let's go already." Damian made sure he had his gauntlets secured and in a blur of speed he and Pietro were gone out the tower.

* * *

Salem Center, New York

"We are so lost."

Nile glanced at his disgruntled wife next to him and chuckled.

"No we're not, we just...taking the scenic route." He gestured at the spectacularly normal road in front of him; to be perfectly honest, the view wasn't so bad. Happy little trees waved at them as they whisked past and Nile was extremely grateful that the weather was in a good mood today, Lord knows how difficult driving in bad weather can be. He stepped on the brake as the traffic light turned red and quickly re-did the ponytail his wavy dirt-blond hair was falling out of. With both hands occupied, Nile gestured to their surroundings with his chin. "Aren't those trees over there beautiful?"

"They were for the first 2 hours." griped Blair, crossing her arms against her tank top clad chest. "It's supposed to take 4 hours to get to Xavier's from Allentown, Pennsylvania but we've been driving for a whole day now!" She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Why did I marry you?"

"For my good looks and charm, obviously." he quipped back, reaching over to ruffle her long, auburn hair affectionately.

"Don't kid yourself mister, I married you for your cooking skills." she replied while fending off his hand at the same time.

Nile withdrew his hand only to honk at a blue BMW that tried to cut them off, drivers these days think they own the roads they drive on. Especially the little old ladies, they're the worst.

"Only for my cooking skills? You wound me Blair, I thought I swept you off your feet!" He really did sweep her off her feet that one time; she swooned and kept muttering about "concussion", "idiot", and "hospital".

She slapped his arm muttering a half-hearted "Shut it" before slouching down in her seat; Nile didn't need to look to know that her naturally fair face was beet red.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, I still love you Blair-Bear."

"Shut up Nile-Crocodile. Anyways," she quickly changed the subject, "Is that our destination up ahead?" He peered at the general direction she was pointing at, he saw a really nice maple tree, but that was about it. It was starting to change colors even though it was only the beginning of August, dang that global warming.

"Really? I don't see anything."

"No, no, you just have really bad eyesight."

"Blair, honey, I really don't-"

The gates of The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning came into view. "Oh...we're actually here." She looked just as surprised as he was. They slowly rolled up to the gates before stopping in front of them. "Hmm, the gates are closed, I wonder if someone will open it for us." mused Nile.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Blair reached over to turn the car off, the engine sighed before it turned silent. Not even a minute passed before Nile had a brilliant idea and started honking "Jingle Bells". It would've been beautiful if the car horn had different pitches, but it didn't. Instead, the rendition of the Christmas carol was reduced to the obnoxious and monotonous beep beep beeeeeeeep, beep beep beeeeeeeep, beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeep.

Blair groaned and slid down her seat in embarrassment again. "Why did I marry you?"

Nile stopped honking to reply, "For my good looks and charm, obviously" before resuming the next big hit of "Jingle Bells".

Blair felt the wind pick up around her, she saw a white haired young man and a black-haired man appear out of nowhere, and go over the gates. The white haired young man was the only one to come back over the gate, and he zipped off to who knows where. Looks like they'd be no help, they'd just have to wait and see if someone opened the gates for them.

Damian on the other side of the brick wall hit his earwig and dialed into the schools' landline. "Ororo. Yeah it's me Damian there's a couple in a car waiting outside for you."

"Thank you Damian I'll let them in."

* * *

Xavier Institute - Front Gates

Seven and fifteen.

Blair counted fifteen faces peeking out the pristine windows and seven people already came out to investigate the ruckus. She swore she saw several of them take out their fancy I-Phones and Androids so they could record the scene.

Blair groaned and slide down her seat, she could already imagine the titles of the video: "Crazy Driver Honks Up a Storm" or better yet "Wife Dies of Embarrassment". Oh the horror.

"Why do you do this to me Lord?" she moaned. Her child of a husband just laughed at her agony. "Don't worry hun," he said while honking to the tune of "Frosty the Snowman" (she wasn't sure if she should be grateful that he switched songs midway), "I'll stop once someone opens the gates."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." he held out his little finger. Blair glared at the offending appendage before twining hers around it. Nile's golden wedding ring winked in the sunlight, reminding her just who she pledged to live her life with. "You better otherwise I'm breaking that finger of yours." She threateningly tightens her grip before releasing her victim.

"Ha ha...please don't, I kind of need it."

Before she could fire back a witty response, the musical creaking of the gates made her pause in relief as they were granted access. Nile lifted his hand as if to press the horn again...and was promptly smacked for his insolence. "Don't you dare!" He sheepishly removed his slightly reddened hand and Blair quickly started the car.

"Start driving before I throw you out."

"Yes ma'am."

Nile drove up the long circular drive and on his way, there he passed a man with short black hair and black and blue accented gauntlets on his hands. The man saluted him with a smirk and pushed off the ground with a blast of what could only be electricity and rocketed up and toward the school. Damian landed on the roof, with the grace that years of practice brought.

'Better get inside before I get roped into playing tour guide to Romeo and Juliet.' Damian thought to himself.

Meanwhile Nile and Blair are both now inside the schools walls being greeted by an elegant regal woman with snow white hair.

"This way please, Scott has been expecting you." The couple followed Ororo as the older woman guided them to Scott's office. To say the interior of the Institute was beautiful would be an insult, it was breathtaking. From the strategically placed decorations along the newly painted walls down to the glossy wood, the place it looked like it was taken out from a dream house magazine.

Blair self-consciously picked at the worn edges of the white button up shirt she carelessly threw over her turquoise tank top before stepping foot into the building. She quickly glanced over at Nile, giving his outfit a once over; he looked pretty comfortable in his teal and white tank and cargo shorts, but... Maybe they should've worn something nicer…

Deep, hearty chuckles snapped her out of her brooding and she quickly tuned into the conversation that was apparently going on.

"That was quite a ruckus you caused Mr. Argall." commented Ororo, a smile evident in her voice. "I'm pretty sure everyone in the academy could hear you."

Nile laughed in response. "Well, you know, a car horn is used alert someone, I was just using what it was designed to do. Oh, and call me Nile, I'm too young have 'Mr.' tagged to my last name."

Blair snorted and rolled her sky-blue eyes at that. "You're almost 30."

"*Gasp*, we don't ever mention the 'A' word!"

"Huh? Oh, you mean 'age'?" She flashed him a wolf-like grin when he sent her a withering look.

Soft laughter reached Blair's ears and she turned to see Storm gazing at them in amusement . "Ah, young love. It's obvious you two have a very tight bond, it kind of reminds me of Scott and Emma." She stopped in front of a wooden door with the name 'Scott Summers' inscribed in gold and knocked before turning the brass knob.

"Scott? I brought the teachers you've been waiting for." She ushered them into the office, murmured a "It was nice to meet you two" and closed the door. Scott glanced at the couple from behind all the books and papers stacked high on his mahogany desk and set down his pen. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Argall-"

"Please, just address us by our first names," cut in Blair. "We're too young to have 'Mr.' and 'Mrs.' tagged on to our last name." She heard Nile chuckle next to her and she couldn't help but smile a little. Even though the headmaster's eyes were hidden, she could tell he was glancing between them. "Alright. Anyways, I expected you two to arrive yesterday afternoon, but it's fine that you arrived this morning."

If he had allowed her to drive, they wouldn't be a day late but no, he insisted he wouldn't get lost. The urge to strangle Nile was extremely tempting right now.

"I'm grateful that both of you accepted the job offers, but I would like to discuss about your living arrangements here." Blair raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" Scott glanced up from the pile of papers he was gathering. "No, not exactly. It's just that all of our staff have their own room, but you guys requested that you share one." He handed them a piece of paper before handing them another one, this one required their signature. "The first one is just a set of general rules that you can read on your own time, but this one," He tapped the second piece of paper, "I need your signatures."

Blair picked that up and glanced over it, she felt Nile peer over her shoulder and she moved it so they both could read it. Scott shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Just, uh, just keep private activities...private."

"Private activities huh?" Nile tapped his chin as if in deep thought. Blair knew what he was going to do from the way his sea green eyes glinted. "Ohhhh! You mean movie nights! Okay! We'll make sure to keep our weekly viewing of The Notebook private!" Oh my God, Nile. Scott flushed red and tried to sputter out a response.

Blair elbowed Nile in the ribs and a satisfying "Oomph!" whooshed out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry about that Mr. Summers, we'll just take these and we'll be sure to return that paper with our signatures." She pushed her laughing husband out of the office and waved goodbye to the stunned headmaster.

Blaire and Nile both spot the man from outside The man with the black hair and gauntlets. "Excuse me." Blaire called out to the man. Damian turned around slowly at being called. He still hadn't taken the gauntlets off. Blair can see his has piercing icy blue eyes.

"Something I can help you lovebirds with?" Damian asked. "Blair, was it? Such a pretty name." Blair was shocked for a moment. 'How did he know my name?' She wondered.

"Hey man she's married." Nile interrupted putting his arm around his wife.

"Easy there bucko. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm taken too." Damian pulled his dog tags out from his shirt and Nile could see a gold wedding ring attached to it.

"Nile, I can handle myself thank you very much." Blair told her husband. "We just wanted to know where room 302 was?"

Damian groaned inwardly. That was right next to his room on the left side. He knew all too well what couples did at night. Institute didn't have very thick walls. Made his insomnia even worse. Even when he did try and sleep he couldn't because of certain people.

"Yeah take the elevator to your right here up to the third floor second door on your right should be marked 302 with your names on it."

"Thank you…"

"Damian. Damian Haler. I'll be teaching Phys. Ed and a power control class. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business I need to attend to." Damian waved to the young couple and headed off in the opposite direction, in the direction of the library.

* * *

Xavier Institute - Library - Study Tables

Tali sat at the corner of the library. Observing the students. She's in a new country and culture. To say she wasn't scared was a lie. She's by herself alone. Tali doesn't know anyone here. It is like moving to Italy for the first time. Memories flash in her mind with people gawking at her because of her albinism. In a family with dark features, she sticks out like a sore thumb. Like before she went into her shell.

One thing she hated was when people ask or accuse her of not being a true albino. They think all albinos have red eyes which weren't completely true or false. Only a handful of human albinos have red eyes. Fewer have violet eyes or so she heard. Her eyes do show red when a light is shown in them which cause her pain in her eyes. Tali didn't want that to happen. So she's avoiding everyone until she knows who will be a complete dick or not.

To keep them off she read through music sheets of Camille Saint-Saëns' Danse Macabre, Gloria and La Follia from Vivaldi and Johannes Brahms' Hungarian Dance No. 5. This soothes her for some reason. She always enjoys reading music. That's if she could find good music sheets. If not than books would keep the idiots away. But as of now, she must divide her attention to the music sheets and what's going on. Pretending to be a mute or a mute deaf does have its advantages despite it being annoying at times.

Tali was not only watching the other students, but the adults that passed through as well. She saw a tall dark haired man with black and blue accented gauntlets walk up to the circulation desk a ways away. He was talking to a brown haired man in a black polo shirt. 'I wonder what his power is?' Tali wondered to herself. She also wondered when her cousin Hamid would be arriving. She didn't like the fact that she had arrived here first alone and not knowing anyone.

* * *

Xavier Institute - Front Gates

Hamid climbed out from the taxi. He paid the man with a great tip. Part of him cursed himself for drinking too much at the airport and on the plane here from Italy. He already kicked himself by not being with Tali on her way here. It was after all her first year at Xavier's and she is his favorite cousin after all. The only girl much like his mother and aunt. And he was sure she isn't going after any boys. He smiled while his buzz went away. Oh, they will have fun. Such as pretending to be kissing cousins and all. Hamid rang the intercom and was shortly let in through the gates, with his belongings.

* * *

Xavier Institute - Headmistress Frost's Office

When Emma Frost returned to her office to prepare for the upcoming one-on-one meeting with a prospective teacher, she wasn't expecting him to already be there. But he wasn't waiting patiently in front of her desk like a normal person. Oh no, he was sitting on her plush armchair with both his feet on her desk. To add insult to injury, the half-Iraqi half-Liechtensteiner man hadn't bothered to remove his well-worn and filthy tennis shoes. That much was evident as she watched a generous clump of mud dripped from the tip of his shoe to her desk.

"Emma Frost," he said with a patronizing smirk, "you kept me waiting for 2 minutes, 37 seconds, and 874 milliseconds. Got an excuse?"

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told her it was 4:23PM and he was 7 minutes early. Not to mention the laidback, careless way of sitting, the deliberate muddying of her desk, the raised eyebrow, and the knowing smirk. It was a power play; he had the upper hand and he knew it.

The man before her was Cyric Leira Boldrei, easily the most controversial teacher she had suggested. He looked like one of those scrawny loser nerds who still lives in mom's basement, even the blue streaks in his hair made it seem like he's trying too hard to be edgy. The shirt was the worst; it was blue with the words "I cry because people are stupid and that makes me sad" and a giant mocking sad face in bright yellow. He was not controversial because he was unqualified no, he was controversial because his penchant for manipulating, lying, and all around untrustworthiness is a well-known fact. He was also one of the most intelligent people in the world. Emma wouldn't be surprised if Cyric knew why she wanted him. She'd be less surprised if he had predicted he was going to be summoned to the Institute a few months ago.

"Our meeting was scheduled to be at 4:30PM Mr. Boldrei, I wasn't expecting you to be early. Did anyone open the gates for you?"

"Expect the unexpected as I always say. When you can't do something as simple as that, that's when something like your beloved Professor's death happens." He paused to scrape some plaque buildup from his teeth and had the audacity to wipe his finger clean on her armchair. "And no, the gates were closed when I arrived so I found another way in. It involved finding a few weak spots in the wall and the best hiding places once inside. Seriously though, it's stupid easy to find a path where no one can look out the window, or look through a security camera, or use a drone and the like to see me walk inside. It's almost like you guys aren't even trying to keep your students safe."

Any doubts that he was simply being rude flew out the window; Mr. Boldrei was very clearly baiting her and she had to stay calm for the sake of the Institute. This is a very powerful man she's talking to and losing her temper would not bode well. Emma still didn't like the fact that she was standing before him; it should be the other way around but she held her tongue. "Well since you're here, let's start. I assume you know why I gave you the job offer?"

"Sure do fraulein, my family's protectiveness and reputation precedes them in the mutant community. You want my family's protection for your school or at the very least, you want us to be your allies. However, you are aware that my family's batshit insane and dislikes outsiders so it makes a little bit difficult. So you call me, one of the more reasonable ones in my family, here with a job offer in hopes that I would take the bait and you would have a chance to build some connections."

Cyric was not known to be one of the sharpest and most analytical people alive for nothing, she was not at all surprised he knew. "Yes, I must apologize for manipulating you to accomplish my ulterior motives."

He just grinned like someone had told him a very funny joke. "Oh please, no need to be sorry; it's hardly a manipulation when you failed at pulling the wool over someone's eyes."

'Stay calm Emma, don't react to his taunting.'

"But I'm bored and I've never worked with mutants before." He suddenly sat up and snapped his fingers. Emma noted with relief that the action forced him to finally take his feet off her desk. "Oh that's right, you're also hiding the fact that this is a mutant school, right?"

"Yes."

"Hah! Like that's going to last. People will find out eventually and when they do, I'm so eager for the fallout that will come. Besides, it will be so fun playing around with you gullible schmucks so yes Emma, I accept your job offer."

Cyric finally stood up from her armchair and sauntered around the desk already holding the key and slip of paper Emma was supposed to give him. The dirty little bastard went through her stuff! Once again, she swallowed her anger for the sake of her school. "Do you need help finding your room?"

"Nope, I already know where it is and I already snuck my stuff in there yesterday. I'm not at all surprised none of you noticed considering you were too busy fussing over that injured teacher." He turned around and smirked. "He was a moron too; he could've used self-defense to protect those girls. If he did that instead, he wouldn't have been stabbed, shot, AND nothing would be able to pin him as a mutant."

With that, he swaggered away leaving Emma to wonder how he knew about Damian's injuries and in that much detail.

When Cyric entered his suite, the first thing he did was flop on his bed, take out his laptop containing the completed list of students and faculty of Xavier's Institute, and FaceTime his younger sister. A few rings later, she answered and the face of green-haired Vecna Boldrei appeared on his screen. Her lips were still coated with her favorite green lipstick so she's not planning to go to bed any time soon, good.

"/Veeeecnaaaa! How's my favorite lil sis?/" He greeted enthusiastically in Kurdish, the language that their mother all but forced them to learn. The arrogance and mocking behavior he displayed to Headmistress Frost vanishing immediately and replaced with genuine love and care. For all his faults, loyalty to family and community was the most important thing to him.

"/Cyric! It's been a week since we last talked, why didn't you call sooner?! Hold on, let me get Loviatar./" The screen went blurry as he waited while Vecna ran into his older twin sister's room. A few seconds, Loviatar appeared in the screen with Vecna wearing her usual maniacal, psychopathic grin.

"/Ah Cyric darling, how have you been?/" She purred. "/I've been so bored lately. Have you been having fun?/"

That's good, if Loviatar's bored this means the country's been doing well, crime rates are low, and she has been unable to kill anyone lately. "/Oh the most wondering thing happened to me./" He waited for his sisters to lean in before continuing dramatically. "/I just accepted a job offer at Xavier Institute for Higher Learning!/"

He laughed when they stared at him disbelievingly. "/The secret mutant school in America? Isn't that one of the hardest places to get into?/"

"/Are you lying to us again Cyric dear?/"

"/I'm telling the truth this time. The headmistress gave me the job offer because she's trying to get into our family's good graces. It was quite obvious from the start and she knows that I know./"

As he expected, Loviatar sneered but Vecna seemed thoughtful. "/Smart woman and I think it's a good idea. Our country's small with no army, no one to protect it except us. It would be a good alliance./"

"/Oh Vecna darling, the country needs no one but us to protect it./" As Loviatar was talking, Cyric began scribbling a few things down on a piece of paper. He didn't just FaceTime his sisters to chitchat although it was one of the reasons he did it. He needed some information from Vecna and would rather not risk anyone overhearing the conversation. "/The outsiders can keep their stupid American noses out of our country./"

"/Vecna has a point, Loviatar./" Cyric said as he showed them the paper with the words 'Vecna, I need you to give me all the personal information of these people' written on it. Both sisters immediately jumped to attention and Vecna immediately scribbled something down in reply. "/There will come a point when we'll need all the help we can get, especially now that Liechtenstein is known as a safe country for mutants./"

'I won't pry into the memories of anyone younger than 17, you know that Cyric', was Vecna's written reply. Verbally, she replied with "/Ha! Brother's on my side for once!/"

"/But mama and papa won't be so who's laughing now, Vecna darling?/" Loviatar taunted while Cyric held up his written response of 'oh fine, oh fine, here. I dunno why you're always so needlessly adamant about that; they're going to be adults soon' and showed her the completed list of students and faculty of Xavier Institute.

"/Shut up Lo./" She snapped half-heartedly, as she was already taking pictures of every single headshot that came up. One thing Cyric really loved about his sisters, besides the fact that they were closer than most siblings were, was how well they worked together.

The rest of the chat was spent talking about inane, everyday things while Vecna silently snapped a photograph of every single faculty and student ages 18 and above, ready to pry into their memories later. Using pen and paper again, she promised to give him a list of personal facts in three days. Living at the institute with some many other mutants sure would be interesting. Especially the older ones, Cyric was sure to have a fun time with them.

* * *

Xavier Institute - Seating Area by the Pool

The sun was just setting it was a nice night out. The muted oranges and purples that's what Emma said a sunset looked like, but all Scott saw was red. Always red all the time. He can't remember the last time he saw in color. There was a nice breeze in the air, Scott after his meeting with the Argalls decided to dress down. He was now wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts and button down shirt that Emma said matched his eyes. "Nobody can even see my eyes why does it matter." Scott said aloud to himself.

"You know Summers talking to one's self is the first sign that one is a few crayons short of the full box if you know what I mean. Now actually answering back that's whole other issue." Damian commented as he walked up behind the brown-haired man carrying a six pack. He set the six pack on the table and gingerly sat down in the nice cushioned deck chair.

"Damian!" Scott exclaimed trying not to sound startled at all. The man moved like a true agent without making a sound. Then Scott looked under the table and saw the other man was barefoot. 'Still even bare feet make sounds, right? Okay I've sincerely got to stop talking to myself.'

"You wanted to talk so I came. Didn't have much else to do. Finished my lesson plans already."

"I'm glad you agreed to talk. May I?" Scott asked gesturing to the bottles of beer. His favorite he noticed when he did decide to indulge.

"S'why I brought'em innit?" Damian replied as he reached for a bottle himself. He really shouldn't be drinking seeing as the amount he'd drunk this morning. It was already metabolized though no harm in it.

Scott took a long pull from his beer bottle. "So how are you feeling? Any better?" he asked.

"Little bit takes time though even with my accelerated rate of healing." Damian popped the top off of his bottle and took a sip. 'Not bad taste in beer after all'.

"So…is this going to be a thing between you and me. Late night beer drinking and titillating conversation."

Damian leaned back in his chair balancing on one leg. "I don't you tell me. You wanted to come out here."

"I did because I've been doing a lot thinking over the past few days and…"

"And you've realized your true feelings. Ah Summers. I'm a taken man already." Damian watched Scott's mouth move but no words came out at first.

"Wh-what no I'm being serious here Haler." Scott said as he put his bottle down and clasped his hands around it. Damian leaned forward and closer.

"I'm listening."

"I realized we're the same somewhat. We may go about it different ways, but we both want the same thing. The safety of the students we're in charge of."

Damian actually sat back and pondered what Scott said. It was true they did want the same thing. "Exactly. You obviously don't know this yet, but there's talk of a bill being passed in congress a mutant registration act. With the current commander in chief it's guaranteed to pass."

"Mutant registration. That's why Senator Kelly was trying to do in Bayville, but that never came to pass."

"I can assure you this one will. When it does what'll you do?"

"That's infringing on our rights. They can force us to do that." Scott exclaimed. "That's ludicrous."

"It may seem that way, but think about Summers. The Brotherhood are under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection their government employees. They'll be fine. Same with the Maximoff twins being Avengers they're public figures. But the school this team of mutant vigilantes it's days are numbered."

"Brotherhood under SHIELD protection?" Scott asked.

"It's more of an umbrella term as Agents who are X-gene positive, they can work and use their powers within reason and only when sanctioned to do so. The big wigs in Washington won't see them as problem. Now the X-Men on the other hand? Are wild cards figuratively speaking loose cannons."

Scott clenched his beer bottle a bit tighter. "Wild cards loose cannons?"

"Not my words Scott. Fury gave me this assignment with a two-pronged objective, enhance security and convince you to not do something stupid when the inevitable passing of the bill happens."

"We're not Magneto what do you think we're going to do attack the capitol building or the White House."

"I've seen desperate men do desperate things. Think about it Summers' what are you willing to do to protect your students."

"I'll do anything to protect them. They're just children. They can't be forced to do anything." And Damian had his answer already.

"That's where you're wrong the government won't see it that way. They see us mutants as threats. Threats that need to exterminated."

"I'll protect them, that's what the X-Men are for."

"Really I thought the X-Men for fighting for human and mutant equality. Not mutant supremacy that sounds awful lot like a certain helmet wearing mutant supremacist."

"I'm nothing like him!" Scott exclaimed.

"Okay chill you're not. I just needed to hear you say it. But remember I'm here to protect everyone I took an oath and I'll uphold that oath til my dying breath."

"You've given me a lot to think about Damian. Don't think I'll forget how we first met."

"I don't need you to necessarily like me Scott. I just want you to finally open your eyes Cyclops. It's a dangerous world out there."

"The X-Men will stand ready to fight whatever comes I can assure you that."

"Whatever awaits you terrible or wondrous, right? Glad, we had this talk Scott" Damian smiled and levered himself up from his seat hovered above the ground for a second before flying back off toward his suite.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 6. What are your thoughts. What will the fate of the X-Men be? How did the talk between the two go? Will Scott finally come to his senses about what's going on? Hit that review button down below leave a comment question, hypothesis.

* * *

 **OC's Introduced -** Thank you all for you contribution. I know it's three more intros then I intended, but they fit well. To Deadly, Luciana will be introduced in the following chapter.

Cyric Leira Boldrei created by Deadly Animals Are Cute

Nile Argall created by BloodSentry

Blaire Cheyne Argall created by BloodSentry

Taliba Al-Mufti created by wisdom-jewel

Hamid Di Caprio created by wisdom-jewel

 **Until next time X-Fans.**

 **Word Count if anyone's interested: 9,354 words**

 **Page Count: 22**


	8. Chapter 7 - Exploitation

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution or any Marvel characters that show up or any of the OC's except Damian, Ava, and Clay. All other OC's belong to their respective creators.

 _Italics_ are telepathic speech

'' are character thoughts

 _ **Bold is Flashback**_

Any and all mistakes in this chapter grammar punctuation wise, wording wise is mine. Sorry for the long over two week wait guys and gals finals week last week kicked my butt, but I'm home now and free to to write as much as I want.

A/N: Just something I want to say about Damian as a character before I move any further into the story. This is just a general announcement if you will. Damian is currently an active S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent even though he is teaching at the school. It's his JOB to keep secrets. He was trained by the best to be ONE of best espionage and infiltration agents the agency has. That is all.

A/N: I'm changing elements of the story. As the author, I can do that. I'm going to be honest here and say yes, I have read Avengers and X-Men comics, but not many. So, I'm writing any Avengers characters that may appear or make cameos from their movie counterparts. I'm better at fictional people being portrayed in movies then I am at fictional people being portrayed in comics (since there are so many variations of certain core characters it's hard to choose as well.)

That being said do you think I should switch this over to the crossover section of X-Men Evolution and The Avengers (Movie)? It's a mash up really, I'm taking certain elements of characters from the comics and placing them in the fic. Or should I just not mix cartoon with live action MCU Avengers?

* * *

 **Character Q &A Time:** Faculty ONLY (Do you think Mutant Registration is an infringement on mutant rights?

What is your stance of the Sokovia Accords (If you've seen Avengers Age of Ultron you know the Accords is a response to what happens in Sokovia and is basically the movies' version of the Superhuman Registration Act in the comics):

Faculty and Students: What are you least looking forward to on the first day of school?

 **Creator Q &A Time:** For your OC, specifically or the OC's in general.

What would you like to see in the First Day of School chapter?:

What would you like to see in a Halloween themed chapter?:

What would you like to see in a Christmas themed chapter?:

What other Marvel Characters would you like to see incorporated in the story if any?:

Ideas for X-themed chapter titles i.e. X-posed, Extreme Measures, etc.?:

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy. Happy Holidays to all. Here's my gift to you.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Exploitation

 **Sunday 20 Aug 2017. Early Afternoon. Xavier Institute - Front Lawn near the training fields**

As the start of the school year was drawing nearer and nearer both anticipation and dread were running rampant throughout the school. Anticipation for the teachers, because they didn't know how events or certain legislation would pan out hopefully in their favor. Dread for the students' because well what good well respecting teenager liked school. Mutant or human. Say goodbye to the days of sleeping in and eating whenever one wished to. And just generally lying about being lazy. Say hello to waking up early, eating on a schedule, homework, power control classes and just general high school drama. Add in mutant powers and you've got a whole host of other problems. Power hijinks chief among them. How the teachers would maintain their sanity nobody would know.

Leo was one of those students who most definitely wasn't looking forward to the start of classes and school work he didn't see the point. Anything higher than middle school was pointless. What good was a high school diploma if you were a mutant and unable to get a job. Most employers required a college degree at least if you wanted to some decent money.

Though the current X-Men that were teenagers when they started i.e. Kurt, Scott, Bobby, and few others had all managed to deal with college and get degrees. Who's to say Leo couldn't either. Being an X-Man wasn't one of Leo's ambitions in the life, at least not right now he was only sixteen years old.

Leo was up a tree his golden eyes shimmering in the sunlight. He was enjoying the last few days of summer before he'd be stuck in classrooms for 9 hours a day. Leo wasn't the only one with that idea, Alastair was also outside with Ms. Munroe actually, they were tending to one of the older woman's many gardens. Leo saw from his vantage point in the tree that the younger teen was using his powers to turn the air around him into water.

'Huh that's pretty interesting.' Leo thought as he lazily lounged in his tree his left foot hanging down over the side of the branch.

"Hey Leo. Yo Leo down here." A voice called up to him. Leo looked down and saw that it was Ava, and she was impatiently tapping her foot.

"What do you want Ava. Can't you see I'm busy." Leo told the older girl.

"I need your help I need a look out. You're the only one with the senses to do it." Leo continued to look down at her thinking. 'I've got nothing better to do'. He rolled his shoulders and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He answered and jumped down from his tree to land by her side. "So, what exactly are you doing?"

"I need to find information, about someone and Mr. Haler being S.H.I.E.L.D., I know he has the answers. I heard him talking about someone, and he even referred my name a few times."

The two teens continued their walk back toward the mansion.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute - Main Foyer**

"So, what, you think whatever Mr. Haler was talking about meant he was talking about you."

"Yes. I do, it has to be about me. Or whoever he was talking to has to be related to me or something."

"If you want information why don't you go to our new physics teacher Mr. Boldrei. I'm sure he'd know." Leo suggested as the two started to climb the grand staircase.

"No, I've gotta go straight to the source and that's Mr. Haler's room. Look I'll be in and out before anyone even notices."

"It's your funeral Ava."

"He's not even on school grounds he's gone out into the city on S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Didn't you see him this morning he was all decked out in black."

 _ ***Start Flashback* - Earlier This Morning**_

 _ **Ava had decided to grab herself a quick breakfast before she went for a ride on her favorite horse on the trails. It was pretty early so only a few teachers were up plus Alastair. He had insomnia and didn't sleep.**_

" _ **Good Morning Ava." Nile had greeted her. "Would you like an omelet. I can make it however you like?" he offered. Ava shook her head.**_

" _ **No thank you Mr. Argall. I'm just grabbing a quick bite." Ava had grabbed an apple in the fruit bowl between Alastair and Mr. McCoy.**_

" _ **Do you mind I'm trying to eat here." Alastair spoke up.**_

" _ **Sorry Al. I've gotta go." Blair who was standing by the coffee maker shook her head at the young girl and her exuberance. As Ava was heading out of the kitchen she literally ran smack dab into Damian. "Oomph. Sorry Mr. H."**_

 _ **Blair looked over directly at Damian after hearing the "Sorry Mr. H." from Ava. She put down her coffee, and strode over to Damian.**_

" _ **This is for yesterday." Blair brought her right hand up and slapped Damian across his right cheek hard.**_

" _ **Wha- oww. All I said was"**_

" _ **I know what you said, and it isn't appreciated how would your wife feel."**_

" _ **Okay-okay I deserved that." 'Wife' Scott thought, interesting that wasn't in his file. A lot of things weren't in Damian's file come to think of it.**_

" _ **You bet your ass you did."**_

 _ **Nile turned from his omelet making and just smiled at his wife.**_

 _ **Ava looked up at her teacher rubbing his cheek, from the ground he was all decked out in black even his sunglasses were black, black pants, black boots, black form fitting t-shirt with a gray reflexive S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on right sleeve. She saw he also had a black thigh holster on his right thigh with the gun in it. Looked like the standard Smith and Wesson MP 9mm.**_

" _ **You should be more careful. I could've been Colossus in his metal form. Always look where you're going." Damian held out a hand and helped her up. 'He's right that totally would've smarted if that had been Mr. Rasputin.'**_

" _ **Speaking of going where are you going?" Scott asked from his seat the kitchen table. 'As if it ain't obvious Summers sheesh.' Damian thought. The two had made some ground when they'd talked made some headway in understanding one another. Which was good the better they understood each other the better.**_

" _ **There's a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ General Fury wants me at." 'Eh it's not the complete truth, but I am having a meeting with someone at S.H.I.E.L.D.' "I shouldn't be gone long be back this afternoon.'**_

 _ **Before Scott could berate the other man for having a gun in the school or even ask any questions pertaining to this meeting. Damian had turned on his heel and walked down the hall and out of the front doors.**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"Oh, think I was still asleep like every other sane person at that hour." Leo commented as they finally reached the third-floor faculty suites.

Xavier Institute - Faculty Suites - Hallway - Near Damian Haler's Suite

"Just stand guard okay. Knock three times if someone's coming. I'll hear it."

"Sure, whatever." Leo replied. Ava telekinetically opened the door she didn't want to leave fingerprints after all and entered the teacher's suite.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute - Faculty Suites - Damian Haler's Suite (Damian's Room)**

Ava walked into the room and stared around at it. It was so high tech or at least the desk was. The first time she'd been in here Damian had just arrived and hadn't unpacked yet. It still looked like he hadn't unpacked really except for on the desk there were three high tech looking computer monitors. She wondered how he got those in here, what he came here with two months ago, two duffel bags and a rucksack couldn't have possibly held those three computer monitors, and the desk that looked custom made. Surely the institute wouldn't have shelled out that kind of money. Even though they do try to accommodate everyone's needs as much as possible.

The room itself didn't look like all the other faculty suite bedrooms it looked high tech and luxurious. There were two nightstands that were marble like tables on either side of the bed one held an alarm clock, with the time 1412 hrs. Or 2:12pm in civilian time. The other nightstand held a simple looking lamp. At the foot of the bed, that was made to military perfection was a simple elongated rectangular white marble like slab with a slit in the middle of it. 'Probably for a TV' she thought. She honestly couldn't see her new P.E. teacher kicking back and watching reruns of old TV shows. He didn't seem like that kind of guy.

As she knew looks could be definitely deceiving though. In all honesty, the room didn't even look lived in. She went over to the desk and checked the back of the monitors for a logo They were Apple monitors. The desk wasn't a normal desk it was rounded and metallic looking nice and sleek with no drawers. Or shelving of any kind. The three computer monitors sat atop the desk, a comfy looking leather backed chair was pushed into the desk. Ava also noticed no keyboard, either. 'That's odd.' She thought.

'How am I supposed to find anything now.' Ava wondered to herself. 'No drawers to rifle through no way to turn on the monitors it looked like. Ava didn't know where else to look. To her there was nowhere else to look. She even looked in his wardrobe. Didn't find anything but clothes and a safe, also with a biometric lock and she couldn't even open his chest of drawers. Had a biometric scanner. If she even tried he'd probably know about it and she didn't want that.

'Maybe I could just ask him.' Ava thought forlornly to herself as she stood in the middle of the room.

* * *

 **Outside Damian's Suite**

Leo was idly standing outside the door, when both Nile and Blair came out of their suite that just so happen to be next to Damian's. "What are you doing here Mr. White? Students aren't allowed in the faculty suites without express permission from one of us." Blair told the sixteen-year-old.

Leo looked into the older woman's eyes. "I just wanted to talk to Mr. Haler about what his class is going to be like. Thought he'd be here? Mr. Haler?" Leo wraps on the door three times.

"He's not here Leo he's off campus currently." Nile informed Leo.

Leo turned back to face the two adults. "Oh, okay guess, I'll talk to him when he gets back." Leo started to walk away before Nile grabbed the teens' right shoulder.

"Leo you better not make this a habit okay, this is your only warning." Nile told Leo.

"Right yeah okay." 'Hope you got what you're looking for Ava.' Nile let go of Leo's shoulder and let the teen walk off down the hall away from the faculty suites.

* * *

 **Back inside Damian's Suite (Damian's Bedroom)**

Ava heard the three knocks. 'Great. Trouble and I've got nothing wonderful. Time to make a quick exit'. Ava made her way over to Damian's bedroom window and opened it. She looked out and around no one there perfect. She easily levitated herself down to the ground. Ava easily dusted herself off and got up and walked off around to the front door of the school. While Ava was now pondering what to do about, what she heard Mr. Haler talk about, Damian was having a conversation of his own.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Triskelion - Medical - Manhattan, New York**

Damian calmly walked up to the reception area and greeted the nurse at the desk. "Agent Carver good to see you again."

The mousy brown haired woman looked up at her name being called. "Oh, Agent Haler I wasn't expecting you for quite some time, what with your assignment and such."

"Yes, well you should know by now I wasn't here. I'm here to see a certain patient."

"Of course, Agent Haler, room 17 as always." Agent Carver informed the veteran Agent.

"Thank you Melanie." Damian smiled warmly, and walked past the reception desk to the long- term care area where Agents with traumatic injuries or unusual conditions were housed.

This one patient was one of those people. He wasn't an Agent no, but he was a mutant. Mutants so far were S.H.I.E.L.D.s jurisdiction. He was in a car accident hit by a driver who had run a red light, that was early April. It's now August the mutant in question had been in a coma for five months now. So far he's the longest-term resident all other Agents had been cleared back for work or field duty around the three-month mark.

Damian remembered being told of the accident by the one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. field medics by the name of Terrence. He only knew because just like normal medical professionals, S.H.I.E.L.D. field medics were just as gossipy as the rest of them. It was big deal because at New Presbyterian where the man was being held he put multiple doctors and nurses in the ER into comas.

 _ ***Start Flashback**_ _ *****_

 _ **New York Pres was always busy it was one of the busiest hospitals in all of New York. Not just because Tony Stark once get treated there. It was early April and it was a real scorcher outside. A man and his teenage daughter had just been brought into the ER, they'd been in a car accident. The daughter was okay, minor abrasions to her body, but other than that she was okay. It was the father everyone was worried about he was in a coma.**_

 _ **That wasn't the only thing that the doctors were worried about. Well at least the ones that weren't comatose themselves. That was the problem. It seemed all the doctors and even a few nurses who came in contact with the man named Mr. Ichiro Maki were put into a coma.**_

" _ **We need to call S.H.I.E.L.D., they'll handle this. Handle him." One of the nurses was saying.**_

" _ **It's not like we can, they don't exactly have a number you know." A surly older darker informed one of the young nurses.**_

" _ **Well we have to do something, we've already got two doctors and three nurses in a coma."**_

" _ **How about the girl, his daughter do you think she maybe one of them a mutant."**_

" _ **If she is we'll have them take her as well. We don't need their kind in our hospital."**_

 _ **As if on cue five men and a one woman came into the ER brandishing badges and I.D.s.**_

" _ **Speak of the devil and he shall appear." The older doctor said quickly walking up to who he assumed was the lead Agent. "Are you here to take him off our hands?"**_

" _ **Him who sir we're here to investigate the comatose hospital personnel." The lead Agent informed the doctor.**_

" _ **The man trauma room 3 he's the one in a coma he's the one who put my personnel in a coma. His daughter is waiting in the waiting room."**_

" _ **We have confirmation people let's move." The lead Agent told his team of medics.**_

 _ **Terrence knew in his time in S.H.I.E.L.D. that an uncontrollable mutant was an unstable mutant and an unstable mutant could become a dangerous mutant a threat. It was S.H.I.E.L.D.s job to stop threats before they became even bigger problems. Though Terrence didn't think this man being able to put people into comas was all that bad. It didn't seem like it was permanent, that was a good thing.**_

" _ **Where's the girl?" Terrence asked one of the doctors.**_

" _ **In the waiting room Agent…"**_

" _ **Agent Jefferson." Terrence replied. Terrence knew the father Mr. Maki would be in good hands with his team, and they knew protocol. So that left Terrence free to go see the girl. Kyoto he was told her name was. She was only fifteen. Terrence couldn't imagine what she was going through. Terrence walked briskly to the waiting room and found it empty expect for the one teenage girl the description he got for Kyoto was exactly on point. The girl in the waiting room was Kyoto Maki the daughter of Ichiro Maki, who was currently in a coma.**_

 _ **Terrence found it odd that the waiting room was devoid of any people besides Kyoto. He made sure to make his footsteps audible so he wouldn't scare the girl upon his approach.**_

" _ **Kyoto?" Terrence asked in calming voice.**_

 _ **Kyoto turned around in her chair to come face to face with a man in a short sleeved black t-shirt and dark wash denim jeans. He had a circular shaped badge with an eagle in the middle of it. Terrence caught her looking at his badge in curiosity.**_

" _ **I can't imagine what you're going through Kyoto, but my team and I are here to help you and your father."**_

" _ **Where are you taking him?" Kyoto asked. "Why are you taking him away."**_

" _ **We're taking him to a more secure medical facility where he'll be observed and treated with the dignity and respect he deserves."**_

" _ **My father's a mutant that's why you're here."**_

" _ **That's right Kyoto I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. and we're going to help both you and your father."**_

" _ **Help me, I-I don't need help he does though."**_

" _ **Kyoto, I know you won't want to go into the system, and I can take you in if you'd let me." Terrence knew it was against protocol, to do that, but he wouldn't be the first Agent to ever take in a kid, into SHIELDs foster system. At least their system was better and actually cared for the kids' in their care. Knew how to handle kids with all kinds of mental issues PTSD anxiety the whole gambit.**_

 _ **Before Kyoto could respond Terrence's earwig beeped. "Copy that Henderson we're ready to move your father Kyoto if you'd follow me. I can take you to the transport." Kyoto got up from her chair and followed the taller man out of the hospital waiting room. Kyoto didn't know it yet, but Terrence would be her rock, be her foster father within a few short months.**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Damian entered Ichiro's room and it was just like it had been the last time he'd come and seen the man. He looked rather peaceful it just looked like he was asleep. That's how it always looked when someone was in a coma. The fact that it didn't shock him was a testament to his skills or it was sad, because he'd seen more than his fair share of friends in a coma. For whatever reason. The only difference with Ichiro and the others that Damian had seen before was that Ichiro only a had a pulse ox meter on his index finger. He was breathing on his own and his stats were all normal and healthy. That was good. He just wasn't waking up and unfortunately nobody knew when or if the man would.

Damian went and sat in the lone cushioned visitors' chair and looked at the man in the bed. "Your daughter is a good kid Ichiro. Can I call you Ichiro I feel like I can seeing as I've been seeing you for the past five months?" Damian chuckled softly to himself.

"Been beating herself up though, been feeling guilty over getting me hurt a few weeks ago."

"It was her gloves, that unintentionally outed us, but I'm fine, er doing better. She's fine, starting to get over it. I assure you."

"School starts in a few weeks. You'd be proud of her she's making friends, she's happy where she's at right now. Though I know she'd like you to wake up. I think that'd be the ultimate Christmas present." Damian hid his yawn behind his hand. He was starting to feel tired. Feel the effects of Ichiro's powers. "It was good talking to you Ichiro. Really it was. Here's to hoping you wake up soon." Damian placed a hand on the comatose mans' right shoulder and squeezed it. Nothing, no response. Damian sighed heavily and got up from his chair feeling sluggish. Just as he was leaving the room one of Ichiro's nurses Helen was coming in.

"No changes?" Helen asked.

"No, no changes, yet. It's been five months. I'm still optimistic, but I really hope he wakes up soon for the kids' sake. No kid should be without their father in their lives."

"Speaking from experience are you Agent?" Helen asked as Damian stood in the doorway to Ichiro's room.

"I know I've been busy, and I don't fault S.H.I.E.L.D. at all they've helped me and Jackie, a lot I don't know how other Agents do it sometimes."

"I'm sure you'll see them soon there is the Halloween spooktacular coming up."

"Thanks for reminding me Helen. Now I've got to go to another meeting, it shouldn't matter if I'm late he's not going anywhere." Damian turned on his heel and walked out of the room and down the hall of the medical department.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ - Cafeteria**

Before he headed to the detention center in S.H.I.E.L.D., he made a quick stop at the building's large cafeteria, that was staffed 24/7 365 days a year on a rotating 12-hour shift. S.H.I.E.L.D. had some of the best chefs and baristas in the world. So, their office break room coffee wasn't complete shit like normal office buildings.

Damian easily made his way into the cafeteria and saw it was packed as usual. It didn't matter the time of day. Damian stood in line behind a few scientists in lab coats and waited for his coffee. He idly looked around the cafeteria and saw the some of the med staff with their pagers on their hips, wolfing down their food. Ragged dog tired Agents half asleep in their meals. Not having slept in several hours. Having crossed several time zones. Damian had been there himself, he knew how they felt.

"Black coffee for Agent Haler." The barista called out. Damian walked up to the counter paid for his drink and walked out of the cafeteria, and headed several floors down to the detention center.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ - Detention Center**

"Hey Agent Murphy how's the wife?" Damian asked making conversation with the guard, as he removed all of his visible metal and his service weapon. He walked through the metal detector and it went off as it always did because of his implants.

"The wife's good thanks for asking Agent Haler. You're all good to go just leave your holster and service weapon here, and be careful."

"Will do." Damian replied and walked through the long hallway and down to the end of the corridor. He passed several cells of which many people he put into those cells. He passed an elderly looking man with salt and pepper hair in a buzz cut and dressed in the same drab gray pants and shirt of all the detainees.

The man came up to the bars of his cell, but didn't touch them. "Please you have to let me out of here. You have to let me see her."

"Sorry I've orders to not let you anywhere near her."

The man slammed his fist on the side wall of his cell. It would've left a sizeable dent if it weren't for the power inhibitor collar he was wearing. One that Damian had helped make. "You can't do this. I have rights you know. This isn't right and you know it."

"I'm not here for you Harris, I've got bigger fish to fry." Damian walked to the end of the hall and put his hand on the scanner. Access Granted said the computerized voice.

Damian walked down the long-hardened plastic walkway to the large rectangular plastic prison holding one lone occupant. Erik Lensherr otherwise known as the mutant terrorist Magneto.

"Ah Mr. Haler I was wondering when you would stop by to see me. And before my release too, I am in for a treat." Erik called out from his cell.

Damian nodded to the two guards and they let Damian into Magneto's cell. "Release what on earth are you talking about Lensherr you're never getting out of here."

"Oh, really not according to that Director of yours." Erik informed the electrokinetic Agent.

'This can't be happening, this is ludicrous. This is the most insane thing I've ever heard.' Damian thought to himself as he sat in the plastic chair across from the white-haired man.

"He's seriously going to let you out of here? I'm in some alternate reality I must be haha very funny Wanda you can come out now." Damian said aloud to no one in particular.

"I can assure you Mr. Haler my daughter has no hand in my release. Neither Pietro nor Wanda know of my pending release."

Damian sat back down in the clear plastic chair at the table where the plastic chess board and pieces lay abandoned. 'He's plays chess with himself. Huh I almost feel bad for him. Charles was one of his oldest friends.'

"I honestly don't want to believe you, but I know what your son and daughter are doing. They've repaid their debts to society and the world sees them in a new light."

"But me you don't think that will ever happen for an old man like myself." Erik said and he sounded almost sad and forlorn.

Damian wanted to raise his hands up to the heavens and shout, but didn't. He didn't think it would be very tasteful. 'She must be close if I'm feeling sorry for this genocidal murderer.'

"I just want to see my children make amends with them. You can at least allow me that mercy. You aren't that heartless are you?"

"Your fate isn't in my hands unfortunately. I do believe every child no matter how old they get deserve to see their parents at least once."

"How hypocritical of you to say. I'm not the only father trapped and locked away in here."

"Hey if you can't do the time you shouldn't do the crime." Damian told Erik casually swinging his right leg over his left. Erik was up and looking out of the corner of plastic cube prison it was 360-degree view of nothing. He was the sole occupant of this plastic prison.

"Would you say that to Ms. Madison would you deny her the truth of her parentage?" Damian stopped swinging his leg and turned to look at the white haired older mutant.

"You have no idea what he did. It's out of my hands anyway I'm just following the orders and wishes of the man entrusted with her care."

"Did Mr. Harris not beg and plead with you to see her." 'He's messing with your head man. Snap out of it it's what he does. He doesn't really know anything he couldn't possibly.'

"You don't know what you're talking about you're a senile old man with deluded dreams and hopes."

"Am I really? Think if you had children would you really deny them the knowledge of their true parentage?" That stopped Damian in his tracks. He didn't know what to say to that so he didn't. Looks like that's exactly the answer Erik was looking for. "The government is going to want to put us all in cages soon like animals you'll need all the help you can get."

"Over my dead body Lensherr."

"That could be arranged." Damian felt a small tug at his back, his spinal implant. One of a few laced in his body after the accident. 'One wrong move and I'm a dead man literally.'

"You're bluffing. I can have this cell surrounded before you even flicked your finger." The two men were locked in a dead standstill. Damian felt himself being released from Erik's hold.

"You've helped my children and shown them kindness, let's say I owe you at least that." Damian looked up into the older mans' eyes and saw something raw and real. Real emotion. 'Maybe he really has had a change of heart. I mean if his so called degenerate kids can why not him. Two of his kids were Avengers after all.' Pietro almost died in his hometown of Sokovia last year fighting Ultron.

"Okay." Damian said looking down at his nonexistent watch. "I think that's about my que to get out of here." Damian waved his hand in a circular motion in the general direction of the invisible cameras and the door to Magneto's cell opened, a platform appeared. As Damian walked across it the pieces behind him disappeared into thin air. Meanwhile back at the Institute a certain General was a having a talk with a ruby quartz glasses wearing man and his colleagues.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute, Salem Center New York, Conference Room off Headmaster Summer's Office**

"Do you ever call before showing up General?" Scott questioned the African American man with the eyepatch in front of him.

"Not my style Mr. Summers." Fury answered fingers interlaced behind his back.

"It's a good thing Logan and Laura aren't here." Hank whispered to Ororo.

"Indeed, they're a bit busy at the moment." Ororo commented. Laura had relayed the information about her brother to her dad and that had spurred more memories for Logan. They were both currently on their way to Florida.

"Where are Wolverine and X-23?" Agent Maria Hill asked.

"We're currently unaware of their whereabouts." Emma informed the brown-haired woman with an imposing demeanor. The Ice Queen Agent Hill may scare new rookie Agents, but not Emma Frost.

"Are you positive of that Ms. Frost?" Phil Coulson Fury's right hand man asked.

"I am positive Agent…"

"Agent Phil Coulson ma'am."

"Agent Coulson I am quite positive I have no idea where those two have gone off to. Their specific mutant signatures have always been difficult to pin down."

"That's fine we're not here for them anyway. We're here to talk about your recent activity." Fury informed the four mutants.

"We haven't been very active in the community since we moved from Bayville within good reason." Scott told the General.

"We're here to make sure it stays that way, Mr. Summers. There are laws being formed against you and your mutant vigilante team the X-Men." Hill informed Summers.

"Well Ms. Hill-"

"That's Agent Hill Mr. Summers."

"Of course, sorry Agent Hill. The X-Men serve a purpose and we're not going to stop just because some politician is threating to put an end to our ways." If Maria wasn't already involved with a certain skull wearing vigilante she'd find Mr. Summers here attractive.

"Not threatening enacting Mr. Summers, we strongly suggest you leave the mutant apprehension to us and our team. We've been quite successful thus far." Phil informed the ruby quartz sunglass wearing man.

"This registration act is just like the Sokovia Accords that were put in place after what happened in Sokovia with Ms. Maximoff last year. Those of you who are enhanced or X-gene positive need to be put in check." Fury told the quartet of X-Men.

"That's infringing on our rights you can't force us to do anything." Scott exclaimed.

"Scott dear maybe you should listen to Director Fury." Emma suggested.

"This is a warning Mr. Summers to all of you. This registration act is very real much like the Accords."

"How well have those gone over with the other super powered individuals?" Hank asked.

"We've had mixed reactions, though we believe with the new PR team we're trying to put together, mutants hopefully see this as not such a a bad thing." Phil informed the group.

"PR team, what are you talking about Agent Coulson?" Ororo asked the man.

"That is what Agent Haler's team is here to do to scout and recruit certain students for this team."

"It's not a combat ready team, Summers if that's what you're worried about. Your students would be perfectly safe." Fury informed them. "This is good PR for the you all."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to garner good PR for mutants with the humans. This'll do that. We'll choose those students who fit our requirements. They'll make a few public appearances that's all." Coulson tried to reassure the teachers in his presence.

"You're trying to exploit our students for your own gain." Hank told the General. "They're not dancing monkeys."

"Our own gain Mr. McCoy this is to help mutants, this has nothing to do with that we as an organization could gain from this." Fury explained to the blue furred doctor. 'More qualified Agents in the future after they graduate. Look at what good Pryde did as well as Doug Ramsey and Braddock.'

"What of the Brotherhood, Haler told me they are a team under your command." Scott questioned the Director.

"The Brotherhood team is an apprehension team only not to be used for PR purposes." Fury told Scott.

"We won't stand for this General Fury these are children not your pawns." Emma told the three Agents. "This is a school."

"Your vigilante days are numbered X-Men. I'm ordering you to stand down or we'll be forced to take action. It won't be pretty." Fury looked at the four mutants with his one good eye, scanning their faces for reactions.

"Director you've got that other meeting you need to attend too." Hill informed the Director moving toward him to show him the PDA.

"Right where is he currently?"

"He's actually at base command sir in the ballistics lab."

"Well tell him to stop playing around and get to conference room 5, we've got to have a little chat."

"Of course, sir." Hill told Fury.

"Thank you for your time X-Men we do hope you consider what we've told you." Coulson moved toward the door with his two superiors.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute - Woods, Clearing**

Meanwhile outside in the woods, Haler's squad was quietly freaking out. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" Spencer asked wringing his hands sitting on the wooden log.

"Don't ask me man you're the 2IC, you take over when Haler's not here." Davis ran a hand over his shaved black head.

"I hate my job sometimes. I really really do." Spencer told his teleporting colleague.

"God you two are like babies, I work with a bunch of whiny cry-babies!" O'Brien exclaimed with her short brown hair tussled in the wind.

"Easy for you to say Chris. He's not gonna ship your ass to Antarctica for this fuck up." Davis told his Irish Italian colleague.

"Yo Schaffer you got a take on any of this? What do you think Fury'll do to us when he finds out?" O'Brien asked their intel specialist.

"Well knowing our previous track record and our success on previous assignments he can't do much right?"

"Yeah yeah Schaffer's right we're not totally screwed." Spencer said aloud to the rest of the group.

"We had mission objectives and we kept most of them intact. We'll take whatever the Director dishes out as a team." Davis told the group.

"Or, or you could teleport us out of here before Fury gets to us." Spencer told Davis.

"To, late for that Agent Spencer." A voice came out from behind the trees. General Fury came out from behind a cluster of trees.

"Director sir!" Spencer exclaimed totally not jumping out of his skin.

"You lot are really lookin' to get demoted aren't'cha?" Fury asked rhetorically. "I can't believe the mess you've gotten yourselves into."

"Sir in all fairness we had no idea of Boldrei's skills or his relations, we really should have looked into Mutant Affairs more." O'Brien told Fury.

"O'Brien's right sir. We overestimated our own skills. We know what kind of op this was supposed to be."

"And you all fucked it all to hell now the civilians know. Agent Haler are you online or not?"

"Right here sir." Haler appeared on a blue holographic screen in front of the group. Fury could see he was indeed in the ballistics lab at HQ.

"Anything you want to say for yourself Agent?"

Damian cleared his throat and put the gun he was working on down. "I take full and complete responsibility for the Boldrei situation sir. We should have had better intel."

"Your objectives are still somewhat intact, but you'll have to work harder now knowing that he knows how to find your squad Agent."

"Of course, sir, we'll be extra vigilant from now on." Damian informed the Director.

"See that you do and nobody else slips through your fingers. Are we clear Agents?"

"Crystal sir." The five Agents chorused.

"I picked you five because you're the best at what you do. Show me that from here on out and I maybe won't reassign all your asses to Siberia." Fury told his five Agents. Siberia was one of the worst assignments any field Agent could get. Nobody wanted to be reassigned to Siberia. "Glad we all understand each other. "Hill, Coulson get the transport ready, I want to be in the air in ten." Fury spoke into his communicator in his ear. He gave the five Agents one last one eyed glance before he disappeared into the trees again.

"Man, we seriously, escaped by the skin of teeth there didn't we guys." Spencer chuckled.

"No shit numbskull." O'Brien told Spencer and slapped him upside the head.

"Thanks Chris." Damian told Chris from through the holo screen.

"Your welcome boss."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute - Third Floor Faculty Suites (Karoshi Tsuchida)**

Karoshi stepped out of his suite laundry basket in hand when he came upon Mr. Summers walking down the hall.

"Ah Dr. Tsuchida it's nice to see you about we haven't seen much of you lately." Scott told the sickly-looking man.

"My research takes up most of my time. I have managed to write some lesson plans though." Karoshi informed Scott.

"That's good to hear. Classes'll be starting soon and we all need to be ready. Mr. Haler was let out of the infirmary earlier today."

Karoshi hummed in acknowledgement. "You seem tense perhaps you should see Mr. Good."

"I've already had quite an interesting meeting with Mr. Good." Scott tired not to blush and failed remembering his reaction to the other mans' powers.

"I bet you have Mr. Summers. Now if you'll excuse me I have laundry I need to do." Karoshi told Scott and walked passed him with his white basket of laundry.

Scott watched the man leave and then continued on his way to his room to change. He wanted work off some stress in the danger room. Fury and his two subordinates Hill and Coulson were still here. Scott never liked government types, like the super spies of S.H.I.E.L.D. They were on good, at least that's what Logan always said.

Scott as he was getting changed in his room wondered when Damian would be back, it was already mid-afternoon now. Scott kind of got the feeling Damian didn't like being at the school all that much. Him rather wanting to spend any and all of his free time in Manhattan. While Scott was in his room changing into something more appropriate for the danger room Emma was in her office.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute - Headmistress Frost's Office**

Even though it had been a few days since the relatively trying one-on-one conference with Mr. Boldrei, Emma was a little apprehensive meeting with Dr. Luciana Ellis Argentum. She had seen a picture of the doctor and she looked kind but appearances could be deceiving. She was an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Emma pleaded with whatever deity out there that she won't have Mr. Haler's sketchiness as well. It's even worse now that they have added Mr. Boldrei into the roster of active teachers; only a few days and he had already manipulated Magma into a harmless but embarrassing situation. He did it so artfully too that the latter is still absolutely convinced it was her poor choices that led to the situation; even Emma herself is unsure if Mr. Boldrei was to blame. That is why when the doors to her office opened, she tensed even though the little voice in her head told her she was being silly.

And she was being silly. As soon as she saw her, Dr. Argentum immediately gave her a sweet smile that quickly put her to ease. The woman was around 5'7" and her massive brown Bambi eyes made her look much younger than 40. She had an air of calm and gentleness about her that nearly felt supernatural; it was tempting for Emma to believe the calm aura was part of her powers even though she had seen the records and she knew it wasn't the case. She was dressed semi-professionally with a light pink knee-length pencil skirt and a soft yellow blouse. Even the one inch red pumps looked very cute with the oversized brown tote bag in her hand.

"Headmistress Frost?" The doctor walked up to her desk and gave her a gentle but firm handshake, one that she stood up from her seat to reciprocate. "My name's Luciana Argentum, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too my dear. How was the travelling? I hope it wasn't too much of an issue."

She smiled and something about the tone of her voice made it sound like she was talking to a close acquaintance instead of a complete stranger. "Oh, no not at all, I love travelling so it was hardly any trouble and the TSA people were so kind too. How are you? You seemed stressed, madam."

"Oh, no need to worry, it's just been a rough two weeks for us and some individuals were rather trying."

"That sounds exhausting, I'm so sorry about that." Luciana responded sympathetically. She suddenly perked up as if remembering something and rummaged through her bag to pull out a Ziploc bag full of homemade biscuits. "Would you like one madam? I always eat these whenever I'm in need of some comfort food."

Before she could protest or decline, Emma found herself being maneuvered from her desk to the little coffee table tucked in the corner of her office. Vaguely wondering if the woman was sucking up to her, she briefly scanned her mind but found nothing except an honest desire to help and comfort. Well, she could have the meeting at the coffee table instead; it was a lot more relaxing than her armchair. Besides, the biscuits were very good.

"Did you make these? It's very good."

"Oh, not at all, my papa made them." Dr. Argentum replied with a laugh and subtly pushed a few more biscuits towards her. "Cooking skills seem to be inherited by the males in my family as mama's cooking was terrible! As for me, I managed to burn water the last time I tried."

"Well, be sure to give my compliments to your father the next time you see him." Emma said until she remembered she was supposed to have a meeting, not tea time. The chair was too comfortable though so it shouldn't be much harm if they had their chat at the coffee table. "Dr. Argentum, I'm grateful but very surprised you responded to the job offer so quickly. You see, we do have a school nurse but he's also one of our instructors here. Likewise, Dr. Hank McCoy is sometimes too busy with teaching and lab work. The Institute definitely needs a full-time physician."

"Oh, yes a school like this isn't complete without one. I would be honored to be part of your staff." Luciana said with a smile, one that Emma reciprocated.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now if it's not much trouble, could you ask your father for his biscuit recipe the next time you see him? I've grown extremely fond of them."

* * *

 **Hudson Household - Jimmy's Room - Port St. Lucie, Florida**

"So, you're biologically Logan's son?" Laura asked the eighteen-year-old blonde teenager looking around the sparse bedroom.

"I am apparently I just found out two weeks ago." Jimmy told his 'older' sister rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I have his claws and his healing factor." Jimmy popped his claws on his right hand with the audible snikt Laura is so accustomed to hearing when her own claws pierce her own skin.

"They're bone. That means dads are bone too or were before Weapon X got a hold of him." Laura reasons stepping closer to take a better look at her brothers claws.

"I can coat them in an organic metal too." Jimmy said just thinking of the metal coating his right set of claws and the once bone claws were covered in metal. They hardened almost instaneously.

"That's really interesting Jimmy."

"To be honest Laura it really freaked me out. I was in a street race with this guy and he ran me off the road and I crashed. My car blew to bits of course, but I-"

"You came out unscathed." Laura added in.

"Yeah freaked my girlfriend out at the time. My dad uh my adoptive dad is the sheriff he was first and scene and he got me out of there and back home." Jimmy finished up. "I've been experimenting with what I can do ever since. That was only two weeks ago like I said. My adoptive parents sat me down and told me who my real dad was. I guess it made sense both of my adoptive parents are human. Uh Dad isn't."

Laura shifted her position on Jimmy's desk chair. "Males are the x-gene carriers, they pass it down to their kids. If well Dad is your dad who's your Mom if you don't mind me askin'?" Laura asked genuinely curious considering her own origins and how she killed her birth mother in a trigger scented rage on Kimuras' orders.

Jimmy shrugged his bare shoulders, he was in a white tank top and jeans with no shoes. "Don't know actually figured I'd ask Logan, if he remembers. Dad says he's had memories issues, but he recently got them back that's why he knows about me know."

"Yeah actually we uh both just came into the knowledge that you even existed, a new staff member at the school I work at had information on you."

"Information on me how is that possible?"

"You've heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. right?" Laura asked.

"Not exactly." Jimmy replied.

Long and short of it is, is that S.H.I.E.L.D. is like a super-secret CIA, who deal in global security, and superhuman and mutant apprehension. They have a rather large threat list, according to an Agent I've gotten to know."

"So, I'm on this threat list?" Jimmy questioned his sister.

"Not the threat list I don't believe more like a watch list, to see if you'd become a threat. But you haven't done anything worthy of becoming a threat yet. There are people out there who would want to hurt you being Wolverine's son. It's a good thing Logan and I are here, to take you back to New York with us."

"I have to leave Florida, my parents." In the back of Jimmy's mind, he kind of suspected it, but he wasn't necessarily blind to the goings on around him. He knew things in other states were bad for mutants. New York was kind of the epicenter for mutant hostility and he was being made to go straight into the lions' den so to speak.

'Couldn't be so bad right. I mean Wolverine's my dad and my sister is X-23. I mean I don't even really know them, but I feel like I can trust them. They're family after all.'

"'Fraid so kid." Logan announced his presence as he stood in the doorway to his son's room. He had a son he remembered him now.

He remembered James Hudson they'd served in Iraq together and he'd told James and his wife Heather to look after Jimmy and treat him like their own flesh and blood and that's exactly what they'd done. With the way things were going for mutants and the fact that Haler had info on Jimmy it was best he come to New York with him and Laura. It wasn't safe for Jimmy in Florida anymore. Anti-mutant riots were just beginning to sprout up, and in a small town of Port St. Louis things could go from bad to worse fast.

"We'll always be in your hearts Jimmy we raised you." Heather reminded her now young adult son. Though the way she said it didn't sound at all condescending to Logan in any way. Logan wondered if Magda was still around. Images of her and a baby Jimmy were kind of still fuzzy in his head. He'd been getting bits of pieces of his life as James Howlett for the past two years.

He still couldn't get over the fact that he and Victor Creed, Sabretooth were half-brothers. Though the way they'd fought over the years made a lot more sense now.

"You can come back anytime you want for Christmas or Thanksgiving or we can come up there." James told his adoptive son. James knew this day would come eventually he just didn't think it would be like this though. Jimmy got up from his bed and went to hug his 'parents' one last time. Jimmy had his bags packed two duffel bags and a backpack.

"Ready to go you two. It's a long flight back even with the jet we're takin'"

"Do I gotta wear shoes?" Jimmy asked his head tilted to the side, in a lopsided smile. Logan just shook his head still in disbelief. He had a son, a son with a still unknown wife, but that was sure to come to him later in some random flashback.

The Hudson's said their goodbyes at their house seeing as their jet was at a private S.H.I.E.L.D. airfield in a secure location. 'Goodbye Florida hello New York.' Jimmy thought to himself. He'd always wanted to see New York anyway. Back in New York the last newest staff member was getting acquainted with the school, and being given a tour.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute, Salem Center, New York**

After the successful meeting with Headmistress Frost, Luciana found herself being shown around the Institute by the one and only Bobby Drake. Yes, he actually introduced himself as the "one and only Bobby Drake", much to her amusement. It hadn't been a minute and she had already taken a huge liking to him, especially after he gave her a carefully made ice cross. Okay it immediately melted in her hand, but it's the thought that counts! He had been very eager to show her around and she had to admit he was a very good tour guide. Instead of only showing the main rooms, he insisted on taking her to every nook and cranny of the Institute.

"We even renovated our laundry room to add in another room! Here, I'll show you!"

Bobby had dragged her by the hand to the basement as if secret treasure was hidden there instead of a cluster of washing machines but his eagerness reminded her of the little kids back home so who was she to rain on his parade? Besides, it's was incredibly charming.

"Who fixes the machines when they break?" She asked while trying to concentrate on half-running down the stairs without tripping; Bobby was _very_ eager to show her their state-of-the-art washing machines. "I can't imagine Mr. Summers asking a mechanic to come here if he wants to keep his mutant school a secret."

"Scott fixes them himself actually. He started learning after Alex fried one of them with his powers because he thought it would make it go faster." The image of a washing machine literally blowing up and showering the air with ribbons of those poor unfortunate clothes came to mind. She giggled at the thought. "Scott was really mad that day."

She didn't get a chance to respond when Bobby leapt over the last step, an action that she gleefully copied, and threw out his arms like a showman displaying his best car. "Ta-daa! What do you think?" Wait, he didn't want to show her the washing machines after all; he was more fixated on the medium-sized lounge area right next to the laundry room. Okay, that makes more sense.

"Oh wow, it's very quaint and smells new." And it is. The couches made of real leather, the shiny tiled floors void of scuff marks, and the 50" HD LED TV stood proudly in the middle of the room. The dead giveaway was the freshly painted white walls; the fact that it's still white is a testament to how new it is. When she peeked into the laundry room, she could see the high-end efficiency washers and dryers that probably cost a fortune. Didn't the Institute run on donations? Maybe she should donate something; it's not like she's poor. She also noted that one of the washers looked a lot less yellow than the others, looks like Alex destroyed its predecessor. One of the dryers was also running and someone left their laundry basket there.

When Luciana looked back to the lounge area, she found who she assumed to be the owner of the laundry basket curled up on the ground quietly tapping away on his laptop. He was so quiet neither she nor Bobby noticed him at first if his comments told her anything.

"Oh hey, you were here the whole time?"

Slowly and deliberately, the laptop user raised his head to meet their eyes and she was immediately struck by how terrible he looked. Luciana hated horror movies especially the ones that starred ghosts and evil spirits but she had seen enough posters to note the main evil spirit tends to be little girls with dark hair half covering their creepy faces. Those creepy little girls were also unnaturally pale with super thin bodies and the man ticked off all of those boxes. Grayish-black hair long and straight enough to rival a teenage girl's hair length and half-covered his face, check. Extremely pale skin, check. An emaciated looking body, check. She would be creeped out if she didn't notice the serious bags under his eyes and his sunken, hollow cheeks. This man probably had 5 different levels of exhaustion and she could feel her motherly instincts come out full force.

"Oh dear, you look like you need some good food and a good night sleep." Once again, she dug through her tote bag for whatever biscuits she had left and offered it to him. "Would you like some?"

Whatever the man was expecting, he certainly wasn't expecting this. He stared, taken aback by her sudden kindness but graciously accepted the offer. She also noted that he took extreme care to avoid touching any part of her hand. Odd.

There was brief moment of awkward silence as Luciana didn't want to disturb his eating and the man was content to wait for her to make the first move. Bobby, whom she had honestly forgotten was there, was the one who punctured the thick silence with his cheerful talk. "Hey, aren't you that new teacher we got? The one Scott hired after Haler?"

"Apparently." He answered, his voice raspy. Luciana made a mental note that it was a bit too hoarse to be normal and could be a potential sign of throat swelling, a cold, allergies, respiratory infection, or maybe throat cancer. Or maybe he just used his voice too much, she should stop jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah, the one whom almost no one saw afterwards. You never even bothered to come out of your room for meals. Well Scott said he saw you briefly a few days ago but it's been almost 2 weeks and everyone was wondering when you'd appear."

"Fascinating." He grunted apathetically, still nibbling away at the biscuit.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Bobby Drake and this is our new physician Dr. Luciana Argentum. You're Dr. Tsuchida, right?" 'Wait a minute, Tsuchida?' Luciana thought.

"You're Dr. Karoshi Tsuchida? The epidemiologist?" She all but squealed. Her fellow doctor snapped his dark eyes-. Oh God, those horror movie demon girls, okay focus. He looked at her in surprise.

"Yes," he answered slowly, "do I know you?"

"Well no," she admitted, "it's just that I remember referring two patients to you, one with Porphyria and the other with Kuru."

It was as if she flipped a switch in him. The previously disinterested man instantly lit up like a child in a candy store, he sat a little straighter, and his mouth slowly spread into an excited grin. All in all, he looked a lot less creepy now. "Yes, I remember them. Their conditions were extremely fascinating though it's odd for the Kuru disease to appear when it did. Wasn't the patient Italian?"

"Yes, he was and it is odd considering what the main cause of the disease is. What about the patient with Porphyria?"

"Unfortunately, she is most likely dead seeing as it is a genetic disease and I can't do anything about those. One of my powers allows me to remove diseases from someone as long as it's not a genetic disease. I remove them and study them." He explained, though the last two parts was directed more at Bobby who looked a bit lost; anyone worth their salt in the medical industry knew about Dr. Tsuchida's disease-related powers and how he would remove deadly illnesses from patients free of charge.

"You study them? Is that what you've been doing this whole time in your room?"

"Yes."

"Bobby, didn't you say he didn't come out for nearly two weeks straight?" Luciana understood that everyone has their own passions, but studying something for two weeks without taking a break sounds a little extreme.

"I did," he confirmed, "and you only came out because of laundry. Man, what do you do for fun? Heck, when's the last time you let loose and partied?"

"I…read research papers?" Dr. Tsuchida replied hesitantly, his eyes darting around in confusion. Even he didn't seem to know what he did for fun. "And I don't think I can recall a time when I attended a party."

"That's just sad. You also seem like the type to never have a girlfriend or have sex." He joked. Dr. Tsuchida's response was to blush a little but when the protests that they expected never came, Bobby frowned. "Wait, you're still a virgin in every sense? Not even a first kiss?"

"…Yes?"

Bobby tsked and shook his head, much to Luciana's amusement and Dr. Tsuchida's growing embarrassment. The latter was hiding his face in his hands with the laptop and laundry long forgotten. "Man, we need to change that, what type of girls do you like?"

"Wha-I don't-. I'm not interested in women and I don't-!"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you swing the other way. Hmm, I don't know if anyone in the Institute is gay and looking for a boyfriend." Bobby murmured thoughtfully, tapping his chin with a finger and completely ignoring the fact that Dr. Tsuchida started spluttering like crazy. "Maybe Warren would be eager to lend you a hand; he's perfectly fine with one-night stands and considering how he keeps going on and on about you, he seems interested."

"WORTHINGTON-SAN IS INTERESTED IN ME?!" Was Dr. Tsuchida's horrified shriek. Meanwhile, Luciana was left wondering how a brief trip to the laundry room had deteriorated into a conversation about diseases to a conversation about Dr. Tsuchida's nonexistent love life.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why either. I mean he flirts with everyone even me, but he seems to have taken a special liking to you. That being said, maybe he can help you out there."

Dr. Tsuchida looked so red he nearly resembled one of those Japanese red faced demons Luciana had seen once on the Internet, the…were they called the tengu? But minus the facial hair, the horns, and the long nose of course. "N-No! That's not what I mean! I'm not interested in having sexual relations with anyone! Don't you dare tell-!" He dropped his face in his hands once again. "Kami, why am I having this conversation with you?"

Bobby chuckled and grinned impishly. "Come on, even I'll admit he's a very hot guy. There's nothing wrong with thinking he's attractive."

"That's still not what I meant! I-. You-!" Dr. Tsuchida pointed an accusing finger at him until he just wilted in on himself and reintroduced his face to his hands for the third time. "Yes, he is attractive but-. Oh Kami, save me." He pleaded.

Apparently "Kami" was listening to him because the dryer buzzed and her fellow doctor flew from his position on the ground to the laundry room like he had been burned. Bobby, the little devil that he is, could not stop laughing as Dr. Tsuchida grabbed his laundry and all but ran from the place. If Luciana didn't feel sorry for the doctor, she might have laughed along with him.

"You're terrible," she told him sternly, placing her hands on her hips, "he just wanted to do his laundry in peace."

Bobby did not look sorry at all. In fact, his grin widened if it was at all possible. "C'mon Luciana, it was funny; I didn't think he'd get flustered this easily and the conversation was necessary. The poor man has never experienced the joys of life."

"Maybe he wants to experience the joys of life without interference so don't you dare try to set him up or anything."

He pouted. "Okay, okay… Why don't we continue the tour? I'll show you the infirmary, you probably need to know where it is since you're our physician." She agreed and allowed herself to be pulled along, completely unaware that Bobby was planning on telling Warren Dr. Tsuchida found him attractive. Hey, he's not doing anything to set them up; it's all on Warren if he's going to use that as an excuse to flirt with him harder.

Whilst Luciana was on a tour of the lower levels of the school Emma had resided to check Cerebro for any new mutant signatures. There had been these two signatures recently that had popped up, but she could never pin point where they were exactly. The signatures moved around a lot, and could never get a lock on either of them for long. It seemed like one of the signatures was more prominent then the other though. Almost like one signature was masking the other sometimes it would be two signatures other times it would only show one, but they'd be close together always.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute - Subbasement Sublevel 2 - Cerebro**

Emma had the circular helmet on her head and was scanning for mutant signatures. She found the two she'd been tracking recently, this time they were actually in Manhattan, New York. All the mutant signatures were red, the human signatures were blue. She was looking at all the red signatures there were many.

Extrapolation Complete New Mutant Signature detected.

Giovanna Sinclair Age: 14

Current Location: Manhattan, New York. Third in this vicinity within this month. Cerebro recited to Emma.

Mutant is in distress. Cerebro recited.

 _Rogue, Gambit, Colossus, Iceman suit up, Gambit fuel the jet there's a mutant in distress in Manhattan._

 _I am on my way Emma_ came Colossus thick Russian accented reply _._

 _We've are on our way_ Remy replied. Must be both Rogue and Remy together.

 _Robert did you hear me, there's a mutant in distress in Manhattan._

 _I heard you Emma, I'll bring Dr. Argentum up and then head to the hangar._

 _See that you do Mr. Drake I'm not sure how much time this young girl has._ Emma cut the telepath connection with the field team and left Cerebro's chambers to inform Hank of the pending new arrival. The X-Men weren't the only ones who had ways of knowing about new mutants that popped up in the city. S.H.I.E.L.D. was also on the way to Ms. Sinclair's location.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ - Triskelion, Mutant Apprehension Division**

"Tolansky, Dukes, Domino suit up Vasquez has found a mutant in the city, she's in danger" Lance keyed his earwig as he relayed the information to his team.

"Roger that yo." Came Todd's reply.

"I'm coming Lance." Was Fred's reply.

"Let's go gents time's not on our side." Was Neena's reply.

Lance finished getting ready and headed toward the hangar to meet his team and their pilot to take them to the location of this new mutant. A young girl all of fourteen years old. She was apparently an empath according to Vasquez's knowledge.

* * *

 **Downtown Manhattan, Manhattan, New York, New York City**

Giovanna just wanted to get back to her little whole in the wall place, these thugs decided it'd be fun to mess with the teenage girl. These thugs were ordinary thugs either though. 'Wrong idea boys.' She didn't care who saw her using her telekinetic force powers. She was putting up quite a fight, for a fourteen-year-old girl. Giovanna was causing quite a scene with her powers cars being thrown around all over the place she was clearly not in control of anymore.

Giovanna's black hair was whipping around her face as she was stood in the middle of a large crater in the middle of the street. One of the cars she had thrown was thrown back at her, one of the thugs was a mutant with super strength. Before the car could hit here the car was stopped an immovable force and and ice wall. 'Okay whoa this is weird.'

Citizens were stood on the sidewalks cameras out, phones out recording the whole thing. "Domino cameras." Alvers ordered. Domino used her powers and magically people's phone started to break or malfunction.

"Alvers what are you doing here?" Iceman asked the former Brotherhood member and now S.H.I.E.L.D. mutant team leader.

"Bringing this mutant kid into custody what's it look like I'm doing Drake." Alvers responded.

Rogue Remy and Colossus took care of the rest of the mutant thugs, that were formerly attacking Giovanna. 'Oh, my god, this is so not my day. Not what I wanted at all' Giovanna thought totally freaking out now. Her empathetic powers were surging and she could feel everyone's emotions around here. It was hard for her to process them all. She couldn't think she couldn't even her own thoughts right now all the emotions were overwhelming her.

"She's just a teenager Alvers you can't take her into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody." Iceman told Agent Alvers.

"Actually, I can it's my job to do so Iceman." Alvers responded trying to remain calm and level headed here. Before if he'd been confronted he would've pummeled Drake into nothing by now. He and his former Brotherhood team were different now. They were really the good guys. On the straight and narrower. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. doing good.

"We got orders yo, and we gotta follow'em up." Toad told Iceman.

"Yeah we're just doing our jobs." Fred said.

S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't a place for young teens ah know you know that Alvers. She's only fourteen you know where she belongs." Rogue was trying to reason with the brown-haired earth manipulator.

"Help me, please! I-I can't stop them the emotions please." Giovanna begged the two groups. Domino came up to the teen and put a power inhibitor collar around her effectively shutting off her powers. She couldn't feel any more emotions, but her own.

Giovanna slumped down to her knees in relief Remy caught her before she hurt herself further.

"You know it's the right thing to mon ami." Remy told Lance. Lance grumbled to himself. Sometimes being the good guy was hard. The rewards were worth it. One less destructive mutant off the streets. He knew from experience when his powers went a little haywire a while back that Xavier's was the best place for Giovanna.

"Alright we'll hand her over to you. You get this one X-Men. We may not be so lenient next time." Lance turned to his team and motioned them back toward where their jet was parked. "Vasquez we need a clean-up team at our location ASAP." Lance informed the other Agent who his team worked closely with.

"Roger that Agent Alvers clean up team is on its way. And a security team is also inbound to pick up the thugs."

"Understood." Lance told Vasquez.

"Giovanna come on hun it's time to go. We'll take you somewhere safe and get you some new clothes, food, a nice warm bed to sleep in." Rogue informed the young teen.

"Thank-thank you." Giovanna murmured before everything went black around her. She'd never used her powers like she had just now. It took a lot of energy out of her.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ - Triskelion - K-9 Division**

Damian had always loved dogs. He was definitely more of a dog person then a cat person. He didn't know how long he'd been here, but he didn't care. Things were sort of blurry after he ran out of the ballistics lab. A negligent discharge from a pistol had sent him into a flashback/panic attack and he'd bolted out of there. He was currently rubbing a black labs' ears. His name was Rufus and his soft fur was comforting to Damian. It was grounding.

He was just sat on the ground by Rufus' crate stroking him. Doing so reminded Damian of his own service dog a German Shepard named Ace. He'd gotten the dog after he was discharged from the Marine Corps. He was diagnosed with PTSD, but he'd been hiding the symptoms for a long time. Getting Ace had helped a lot, he could actually sleep when the dog lay next to him, he could actually function in society. Being at the institute he didn't have Ace and being on the assignment he was he didn't have Ace. Therefore, he hadn't slept properly in the time he'd been at the institute. 'Damn Fury and his rules he needed his dog and he was going to ask Jackie to bring him by. Or I could just go and get him myself.'

"Agent Haler. Agent Haler are you okay." A voice asked Damian.

"Huh oh yeah, yeah I'm…No, I'm not." Damian finally said. "I freaked out in the lab and ran here."

"Do you want to see Agent Miller. I believe she could help you." Agent Markus a blonde-haired Agent told the older Agent.

"No…Yeah okay, and maybe find Agent Martin."

"Can do Agent Haler, you're okay now you're safe, nothing going to hurt you know. You're okay." Markus kept repeating over and over.

Damian wasn't okay not really, he'd just been mitigating the symptoms ever since this assignment started. Self-medicating and other such things. He should've said no to Fury from the start. He was in this for the long haul now hopefully with Ace by his side he'd be better. Rufus still a heavy yet comforting presence on his person that helped him. He'd get through this, maybe he'd bunk in the barracks tonight. Yeah, yeah that seemed real nice.

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter 7 the long-awaited chapter I know. Hit that review button down below comment tell me what you thought of it. I worked real on this one trying to get it out to you and I did it, I'm somewhat proud of myself.

 **Luciana Argentum's Intro Scene courtesy of Deadly Animals Are Cute**

 **Giovanna Sinclair's Intro Scene courtesy of well me. I was given the bare bones basics of her character by Flaming Fate Zero.**

Body Work Count if anyone's interested: 11,856

Page Count: 27


	9. Shout Out to a Friend - please read

Shout Out to Agent Walker 05 - Hey all I know I haven't updated in a while I'm stuck with a bit of writer's block unfortunately. Plus, work has been taking up a lot of my time. Any who I have a friend who just started an SYOC. You should really go check out her story titled: Agents In Training - Team Echo, it's her first SYOC and she could really use some OC's to move the story forward. Any help to her would be greatly appreciated. Just thought I'd send this along your way. Thanks.


End file.
